The Arrangement
by bookworm722
Summary: There are no Hunger Games, but Katniss is still in trouble. Her mom gave her up to settle debts to marry mayor's son, Peeta. Peeta has been in love with her his whole life. Can he get her to open up her heart and fall in love? What happens when her life is threatened? Will she find out who murdered her father and destroyed her childhood? Full summary inside. AU!
1. Chapter 1

**The Arrangement**

**Summary:** _There are no Hunger Games, but there is still struggle for survival. Katniss Everdeen has always struggled to survive. Her father died and her mother owed a debt to the town mayor. In order to pay that debt, Mrs. Everdeen agreed to give her daughter up to settle the debt. Mr. Mellark demands that Katniss marry his son, Peeta Mellark. Peeta has been in love with the beautiful Katniss Everdeen his entire life. Can he win her heart and make her fall in love with him too in spite of the circumstances?_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

Please review!

**Chapter 1: Katniss's POV**

I could never understand my mother. She was a silly, frivolous woman. My father gave her everything she could have ever wanted and it was never enough for her. Never. My father was a wonderful man who took great care of my sister, Prim, and me. We worshipped the ground he walked on. Idolized him.

I still remember what I was doing when the Peacekeeper came to our door. I still couldn't believe it. I had been sixteen years old and I had to hear that my father had been murdered. The murderer was never apprehended. Now, at the age of eighteen, I still vividly remember identifying his body. I remember comforting my sister. I remember my mom not being there. She was always out with friends. Never was she home grieving with us. She went about her daily life. She had always been cold and selfish. But now that our father was gone it seemed worse. We had lost our loving, stable parent and I became a parent that day to Prim. I took care of her and made sure she was safe, happy, and secure.

My mother spent all the money we were given to compensate for the death of our father. She borrowed from Mr. Mellark, the wealthy mayor of District 12. Mr. Mellark did not strike me as a cruel man, but there was something in his manner that seemed off to me. His wife was never around and his eldest sons were cruel and hateful to all they met. His youngest son, Peeta, was nineteen. He was the only person in the Mellark family who had ever been kind to me. If I hadn't been so busy caring for Prim and making sure my mother behaved herself to a degree, Peeta and I probably would have become friends.

I was always a loner in school. It got worse after my father's death of course, but I was always a loner. Peeta was a popular kid and could have talked with anyone he wanted to, he was the mayor's son and all. However, he always sat at my lunch table with me at lunch. We never said much, but he always sat there with me. I still to this day don't know why he took any pity on me at all. He was a kind person and now that I was done with school there were times that I missed him as loathe as I was to admit it.

I worked with my friend Gale in the fields. We would plant the vegetables and fruit. We would tend to them through the growing season. Then we would help with the harvest. Gale had been my friend for many years. Our fathers had been close friends for a long time. That changed two weeks before my father's murder for some reason. The peacekeepers were suspicious at first, but I refused to believe that Mr. Hawthorne hurt my father. Gale and I had been friends since we were little. He was five years older than I was. He was now 23 and he treated me like a bratty little sister. It was nice sometimes to have someone taking care of me at times as a little sister and not having to be an adult all of the time.

I returned home from work a little later that evening and I hurried home to find my mother waiting for me. This never happened. "What do you want?" I asked her not bothering with a polite tone.

"Katniss, I have made a mistake. A big mistake and I need your help to fix it. Will you help me?"

I cannot even imagine what she has done now. "Why should I help you?"

Her next words make me sit up and take notice. "Because if you don't it will affect Prim."

"Tell me." I say immediately. We sit down at the table together and she tries to hold my hand. I pull my hand out of her hand.

"As you know, I have been struggling with money for a long time. I have debts that I cannot pay back, Katniss. If I don't settle this debt they will take our house."

My heart drops and I start to panic. They can't take the house. What will we do? Where will we go? In my panic, I remember that she said she needed my help. "What can I do, mom? Can we keep the house?"

She nods and I feel relief in the pit of my stomach. "Yes, Katniss, we can keep the house if you agree to the terms."

Terms? Now I am confused. "What terms? What are you talking about?"

She takes a deep breath and at least has the courtesy to look down. "I owe Mr. Mellark a great deal of money. He is willing to forgive all my debt and pay us monthly until Prim is 18."

"That's very generous of him, mother." I say these words and yet I know it is not generosity. She has given up something.

"Yes, it is Katniss, but he gets something in return."

"What, mom? What did you promise him?"

"In exchange for forgiving the debt, you would have to agree to marry Mr. Mellark's son, Peeta Mellark."

**Tell me what you think. Do you love it? Hate it? I would like to continue if I have some interest in the story. Let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Arrangement**

**Summary:** _There are no Hunger Games, but there is still struggle for survival. Katniss Everdeen has always struggled to survive. Her father died and her mother owed a debt to the town mayor. In order to pay that debt, Mrs. Everdeen agreed to give her daughter up to settle the debt. Mr. Mellark demands that Katniss marry his son, Peeta Mellark. Peeta has been in love with the beautiful Katniss Everdeen his entire life. Can he win her heart and make her fall in love with him too in spite of the circumstances?_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**I appreciate all the reviews about the first chapter! I will try to update every day or every other day! Reviews make me write much faster. Thank you to all who are reading!**

**Chapter 2: Katniss's POV**

_ Terms? Now I am confused. "What terms? What are you talking about?"_

_ She takes a deep breath and at least has the courtesy to look down. "I owe Mr. Mellark a great deal of money. He is willing to forgive all my debt and pay us monthly until Prim is 18."_

_ "That's very generous of him, mother." I say these words and yet I know it is not generosity. She has given up something._

_ "Yes, it is Katniss, but he gets something in return."_

_ "What, mom? What did you promise him?"_

_ "In exchange for forgiving the debt, you would have to agree to marry Mr. Mellark's son, Peeta Mellark."_

I hated her. I hated my mother. She wouldn't have even given a second thought to agreeing to sell me off. How could she do this to me? She was the same weak woman she had always been and I hated her. What about Prim? If I married Peeta, what would become of my beautiful twelve year old sister? I could not imagine my mother raising Prim alone. I would have to figure something out.

One choice that I had always thought I would have was who I would marry if I ever decided to marry. I had decided last year I would probably never marry. I had my sister to tend to and I couldn't imagine loving anyone the way I loved her anyway…so what was the point? My father had always called me his strong willed daughter. He never thought I would marry either.

If I had to marry someone, Peeta was not a terrible choice. At least we were friends. His father was forcing him into this the same as me. I knew it. I wonder if he would eventually hate me for it. I hoped not. I hoped we could still be friends. What was I saying? We were both being forced into a marriage we didn't want. How was anything ever supposed to be okay with a start like that? Peeta was so kind hearted. I remember when he helped me after my father died. He was the only person who had showed me extreme act kindness. My heart hurt as I remembered how desperate I had been. He was the only one who saw how much I needed help. The only one. Gale, my friend of years, did not see. My mother did not care and more poor sister was too young. But I remembered it. I remembered everything about it.

**Flashback:** _I was desperate for work. At the age of 16, no one wanted to hire me. Sure people pitied me because my father had been murdered but they also didn't really want to associate with me now that my father was gone. My mother had quite a reputation and when my father had died I felt like we had lost some of our solid family reputation. I was very depressed. I sat down in an alley adjacent to the town square when I saw Peeta, my lunch buddy come over to me. The mayor's son, part of the most influential family in town, and he was here with me. I wondered why he had ever noticed me in the first place. _

_In spite of his new brown pants and light blue shirt he sank down on the ground beside me. I was conscious of how dirty I looked. I tried to straighten my hair a little and he stopped my hand and held it in his briefly before letting me go. "Beautiful." He had said to me. He must have meant the weather or the night or something because no one would ever say that about me. I didn't say anything and I knew somehow I didn't have to say anything. "Wait here," he said to me. I did. I waited for him. I knew somehow he was going to help me. He returned twenty minutes later with a big orange backpack. He sat back down beside me and pushed it gently into my lap._

"_What's this?" I had asked him. He looked at me with those piercing blue eyes. His eyes did not reflect pity. He did not pity me. His eyes were filled with something else, but I couldn't quite place it. It was a look I had never seen before and it made me a little uncomfortable. I never thought anyone would look at me like that. _

"_This is just something to help you out. Meet me here each week and I will help you out." I was about to refuse him, telling him there is no way I could accept whatever he had given me when he put his finger up to my lips to silence me. "I want to help you. I need to help you. Please let me." I nodded and smiled._

"_Thank you, Peeta. So much." He caressed my cheek and then he was stood up to leave. _

"_Next week, here, same time. See you at school tomorrow." With that, he walked away. _

_I raced home with the backpack not stopping to check its contents until I was alone in the room that Prim and I shared. I opened the backpack and relief swam over me. There was an enormous amount of food. He had given us bread, cheese, cookies, eggs, milk, and ham. He had also given us a few toiletries: new toothbrushes, paste, soap, and shampoo. I opened the last pocket and pulled out the envelope. There was a note inside as well as some money. I read the note carefully._

_ Katniss,_

_ Please know that I am here for you. Anytime. Please do not hesitate. What are friends for? Please don't worry about providing for your sister. I am always here to help both of you. See you tomorrow at school._

_Peeta _

_I had no idea why he was so generous, so kind. He was truly one of a kind. I didn't know what to say to him at school the next day. He acted like nothing had changed. He sat down at our lunch table, smiled at me, and then went back to eating. Every week since then for the past two years, Peeta has met me in that alley and given me the means to support my sister. He has never forgotten me. One time, I didn't show because I was sick. I heard a knock at the door and by the time I had answered it there was no one there…just the backpack filled with life sustaining provisions. _

I shook the flashback from my head and focused on the present. My mother was waiting for an answer. What choice did I really have? I would have to marry Peeta Mellark. I couldn't let my sister lose her home.

"Mother, I will settle your debt to protect Prim."

She smiled at me and I knew that she never doubted I would do it. She knew I would do anything for Prim. Even if it meant that I had just screwed over the one person who was ever really kind to me by forcing him into a marriage he didn't want. I really hoped Peeta wouldn't hate me. I didn't want to lose my friend…I didn't want to lose Peeta Mellark.

**Tell me what you think. Do you love it? Hate it? Next chapter will be Peeta's POV. Are you ready to hear from Peeta? What do you think of the story so far? I know I have changed some things. This is my first fanfic in AU. The idea just came to me and I thought it would be intriguing. I am still going to stay true to the personality of the main characters though. Let me know what you think. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**I appreciate all the reviews! I will try to update every day or every other day! Reviews make me write much faster. Thank you to all who are reading! Now it is time for Peeta's thoughts. He is my favorite character from the series! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Peeta's POV**

I looked at my father as if he was from another planet my heart tightened in my chest. "You what?"

My father looked at me and seemed unconcerned by my emotions. "I found you someone to marry."

I almost choked on my words. "What do you mean you 'found' someone for me to marry? Isn't that supposed to be my job?" Oh my God. I was going to die.

"Yes, it is supposed to be your job!" He snapped at me. "But you were not making any progress. Your brothers are both married."

Yeah, I think. They are married to women who thought they were swell guys…they both found out the truth after they had rushed into the marriages. My brothers were horrible, cruel, and selfish. I was so happy when they moved out. My father and I had always gotten along. He was always good to me. He seemed to appreciate me and my kindness to others. My mother was another story all together, but I didn't like to think about her.

"Dad, I am only nineteen. What's the rush?" He has been pushing me since I graduated high school to find someone…find someone…find someone. I already "found" someone…but she was difficult. I didn't know if she would ever want to marry and I was afraid to find out. Now, my father had taken away my choice. I would never know now. I would be forced into a marriage. In our society, the parents had the power to force a marriage if they were in a high ranking position assuming the families of each young person were in agreement. Typically, people married at 18, so I was already behind.

"Peeta, you are going to be twenty in less than a month and I want you married before then." He snapped at me, exasperated.

"Well, who is this girl you are forcing to marry me?" I knew that whoever it was had probably been forced into this deal. My father was a powerful man. He usually got what he wanted and what he wanted was for me to be married. I guess he no longer cared about my happiness. I thought he did care. I thought he loved me.

"I have chosen someone who I think you will approve of." I waited for the name for my heart to break. "Katniss Everdeen." My entire being was in conflict. He had chosen the woman I had been in love with for years. I was ecstatic on one hand. On the other hand, I knew she would not be. She had never seemed interested in getting married and settling down. My father must have made some sort of deal with that pathetic mother of hers. No matter what I said now, Katniss would be my wife. This both thrilled me and made me sad. I wanted to marry Katniss, but I wanted it to be her choice in the matter.

My father notices the conflict in my space and pats the place beside him on the couch for me to sit beside him. "Listen, Peeta. I chose Katniss because I know you care for her. You have loved her for years. I know all about your weekly meetings. I know about all the times you have helped her. I set the wheels in progress for this before you had even graduated high school. Her mother has been borrowing money from me since her husband died. I knew she would never be able to pay up, so I made this offer to her. I knew she wouldn't refuse it."

I was shocked that my father had known I had been helping Katniss all along. He had not interfered or bugged me about it. Why? "Why didn't you say anything about it, dad?"

He patted my leg. "You have a good heart, Peeta. You have a gift with words and you would do anything to help that girl. You are my legacy, Peeta. I will not be leaving my position to your cruel brothers. I would like you to take over for me when I retire and rule over this great District. You can't do that without being married and settled. I want you to be successful, Peeta. You were never going to approach her on your own."

My father's words both anger me and touch me. He was trying to look out for me, but he never even talked to me about this. I was going to speak with Katniss about my feelings someday, I was. I just knew she wasn't ready yet and now it didn't matter. She was to be my wife. My father wanted me to step into his shoes. I didn't mind taking over for him when he retired. I knew I would do okay as mayor of District 12.

I just hoped that Katniss didn't hate me for this. I wanted her to feel for me the way I have always felt for her. I decided right then and there to do absolutely everything in my power to make Katniss happy. I would do whatever it took to make that happen. I hope that after she gets to know me even better that she will love me too. I have a lot of thinking to do and a lot of planning to do. I want Katniss to feel comfortable marrying me and I know that right now she would be angry, confused, and frightened. I wanted to reassure her and make sure she knew that I didn't expect anything. I wanted to be her friend first and hopefully later she would fall in love with me. I could only hope.

In less than a month, I would be marrying Katniss Everdeen. I had never felt so good and so bad at the same time in my entire life.

**Tell me what you think. Do you love it? Hate it? Next chapter will be Katniss's POV. Peeta is going to go and talk to her and try to make her feel better about their arrangement. How will she feel about it? What will he say to her? Love it? Hate it? Please review it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**I appreciate all the reviews! I will try to update every day or every other day! Reviews make me write much faster. Thank you to all who are reading, reviewing, following, and adding it as a favorite.**

**I also just wanted to note that ****m'gannfan31**** wrote a fanfiction story about an arranged marriage between Gale and Prim. Even though this individual accused me of copying her story, I did not. I had never even seen this story nor have I read it. I never read any Hunger Games fanfiction unless it is about Katniss and Peeta. I am not interested in Gale, so I would not read any fanfiction where he is the romantic lead or whatever. **

**This idea was one I was playing around with for a while because I love the character of Peeta and I wanted to write a story where we can really get inside his head and see into his heart without the games. I really hope you guys keep reading. I promise I did not copy anyone's story. I love writing and I really put a lot of heart into my ideas! I hope you will still enjoy it!**

**Chapter 4: Katniss's POV**

I had two more weeks. Two weeks to be single and to be me. I was terrified. Absolutely terrified. I was out in the woods hunting and hoping it would ease my mind. I loved hunting. My father had taught me the basics before he died and I had perfected it in recent years. I had killed two large birds when I heard footsteps behind me. I pointed my bow in that direction and dropped it just as quickly.

"Please don't shoot." He called out softly in a gentle voice. It was Peeta. I threw my weapon on the ground and sat down in the tall grass. He came and sat down beside me. We didn't say anything for a long time, but I studied his features. His light blonde hair kept falling into his piercing blue eyes. His arms were well defined and his body built. He was very attractive. I had always thought so, but never really said anything about it. Finally he spoke again.

"I am so sorry for you, Katniss. I know you didn't choose this."

His words shocked me. I didn't choose this, but neither did he. Why did he feel bad for me? I thought he would be angry.

"I thought…I thought you would be angry with me." I sneaked a look at him and his eyes are filled with confusion.

"You don't hate me, Katniss?"

I smile at him. "This is not your fault, Peeta. My mom and your dad did this. Not us. I could never blame you. You have been…you have been a great friend to me for so long. I didn't want this to ruin that." What was I saying? I never talked this much. I was so nervous, but I wanted to put him at ease.

He smiled at me. "I will do everything in my power to make you happy, Katniss. I have money. We will have a beautiful house. I know that means nothing to you. So, what do you want? What can I do to make you happy?"

His words touch me. I know what I want and I am not sure if it will be a problem or not. "I would very much like for Prim to live with us after we are married." I expect to see shock on his face, frustration or anger. I see none of those things. I see understanding.

"Of course. Of course Prim is welcome to live with us. I wouldn't make you leave your sister behind."

He is so considerate, so kind. He always has been. I am not sure why I am so surprised. He has been helping me for years. "Thank you, Peeta. That means so much to me."

He nods and reaches up a hand to brush the hair away from my face. His touch is feather light and yet my body reacts to it. My heart beat accelerates and a blush creeps into my cheeks. "Beautiful" he whispers. This one word sends me back to the first time we met in the alley. He had said that same word and I didn't know what he was saying, now I understood. He was actually calling me beautiful. Did he actually care for me as more than a friend? He is looking at me with a face filled with adoration. I have never seen anyone look at me that way before, no one except Peeta.

He stands up and offers me his hand to pull me up with him. "I will do my very best to make you happy, Katniss. I am so sorry you aren't given a choice in who you marry."

He is so sincere and so sweet. I know I wasn't given a choice, but at least I wasn't promised to marry someone I didn't even like. Peeta Mellark would be a kind, generous, and loyal husband. He would never force me to do anything I didn't want to do. We were friends. He had saved my life more times than I could count.

"Thank you, Peeta. I am sorry you won't get to marry someone you love." He looks at me strangely and then his face returns to normal. Did he love someone? I cannot hide the small bit of jealousy I feel as I think of him wanting someone else. It is silly of course, but it always seemed like he was unattached. He had always hung out with me, but only God knows why.

"I wanted to give you…I know this is a bit backwards, but I wanted to give you this." I watch as he holds his hand out and places a box into my hands. I open the box and see a beautiful silver ring with a diamond stone. I have never held a real diamond before. I look at him in shock and he smiles at me and takes my hand gently. "May I?" He asks me. I nod not knowing what else to say. He takes the ring out of the box and slides the ring onto my left hand ring finger. I feel so many things in this moment. I know I could never put any of them into words because there are so many conflicting emotions.

I feel special, but I also feel anger at our parents. They put us in this situation. I wonder if he would have ever loved me on his own? Would I have ever chosen him? If I was going to choose anyone at all that is…my feelings confused me. I have always held a special place in my heart for Peeta and his kindness. Now I wasn't sure how to feel. His feelings seemed so genuine…so real. Was he really not angry about our marriage? He seemed almost happy, but in a sad way. I knew this could not be the case, but I still thought it.

"It's beautiful, Peeta." I say as he still holds my hand in his as I look at the ring. He extricates himself slowly and lets his hands fall to his side.

"You are beautiful, Katniss." His compliment makes me blush scarlet. "Would you like to tour the house we are going to live in tomorrow? My father had it built when I turned 18, but no one lives there. Would you like to see it?"

He seems afraid to ask, but I nod. I would like to see it. It is going to be my future home after all. "I would like that. Thank you."

He smiles at me and pushes his hair back out of his eyes seeming nervous. "I will pick you up tomorrow at nine?"

"Sure, that sounds…great. Thank you for the ring, Peeta. It was very thoughtful of you."

"You are more than welcome." He takes my hand and kiss it in a very gentlemanly fashion. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." I say. I watch him walk away and then I look down at my new ring. It really is beautiful and I adore it. I can never admit that of course, but I am not completely opposed to marrying Peeta Mellark. If I had to be married, there is no one else I would rather be with.

I hadn't told anyone of our engagement as of yet because I needed to tell my best friend first. I needed to tell Gale. I felt a nervous feeling easing its way into my stomach as I thought about what I would say. Gale and I had always been friends, but since I turned 18 he has been more intense around me. I wonder why. We needed to have this conversation and we needed to have it now.

**Tell me what you think. Do you love it? Hate it? Next chapter will be Gale's POV. (Thank you for the idea thegirlwiththebread88!) What will his reaction be? What do you all think so far? There will be a little jealousy and some trouble ahead from Gale. Please keep reading and you will see!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**I appreciate all the reviews! I will try to update every day or every other day! Reviews make me write much faster. Thank you to all who are reading, reviewing, following, and adding it as a favorite. Here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Gale's POV**

Katniss left word with my mother and said wanted to meet with me in the woods. I could not wait to talk to her. I had been thinking these past couple of weeks. I think it is finally time for me to tell Katniss how I feel about her. I am 23 and she is 18. The timing is perfect. I also know that I can take care of her the way she deserves to be taken care of. I have loved her since she was 15, but I knew since I was 20 that I had to wait. I had other women to distract me until now, but those were over now. Katniss was the one I wanted to be my wife.

I trudged across the meadow and walked into the woods knowing exactly where I would find her. My heart beat thudded in my chest as I tried to reason out what I would say. I had almost forgotten that she is the one who said she wanted to meet with me. Was she going to admit the feelings she had for me? Was she going to beat me to the punch? I was so excited to see her. I walked out of a clump of trees and saw her standing by the lake.

I walked up beside her and she heard my approach and turned to face me. She looked nervous…very nervous. "Hey there, Catnip." I loved that nickname almost as much as she disliked it. I used it when I wanted to tease her or annoy her. Probably should have avoided it now. This nickname does nothing to ease her nervousness.

"Gale, I need to tell you something."

I smile at her. This is it. She is going to tell me she is in love with me too. I know it. However, she looks so nervous that I am suddenly worried she knows I have been with other women. We were not together or anything, but I suddenly wondered if it would matter to Katniss that I had already slept with others. I hoped not. Maybe I wouldn't tell her if she didn't know.

"Tell me what?"

She takes a deep breath and swallows. She pushes her hand through her hair and tangles it in her braid. I see a glint of gold in the sunlight and notice she is wearing a ring on a very important finger. I feel anger and betrayal. Who the hell would she have agreed to marry? She knew she belonged to me. She sees that I have noticed the ring and starts to explain.

"My mother had to pay off her debt, so I am getting married." I am confused and so she explains more thoroughly.

"My mother owed Mr. Mellark a great deal of money. He told her that if I married his son, Peeta, that the debt would be forgiven and that he would give my mother and Prim money each month to live off of."

I feel as if my stomach is going to explode. Katniss is being forced into a marriage she doesn't want? I wonder if I could talk to her mother and reason with her, but I know I am too late. She has to marry Mellark if her mother and his father arranged it. It is binding.

"I see you have already accepted his ring." I spit this at her. I am angry with her. She is just giving in to this. Why?

I feel sick as she looks down at the ring and smiles a little. "Yes, Peeta gave this to me today. He wanted me to have something."

"I bet he did."

"No, Gale, not like that." Perfect just perfect she is already defending him. Peeta Mellark. I knew all about Peeta Mellark. I had seen him watching Katniss for years. I envied their easy going friendship. Katniss told me before that they always sat together at lunch and that he helped her family out often so they wouldn't be without. He had been in love with her for years. Well I would be damned if I would just give her up to him. I couldn't and I wouldn't. I would figure out a way to stop this.

"Come off it, Katniss. He is exactly like that. He asked his father to make this little arrangement so he can marry you. This was all his doing."

Her look surprises me…she is angry AT ME! "He would never do that. I know him you don't. He is just as much a victim in this as I am. He has already been wonderful to me. He is letting Prim live with us. He told me he will do whatever he has to do to see that I am happy."

I am shocked at her venom towards me. "Well if he really wanted you to be happy he would stop this farce of a marriage. Did you tell him to do that, Katniss?"

"No. He asks me what it would take to make me happy and I told him I wanted Prim to live with us."

I panic. "You didn't ask him to try and get out of the marriage?"

She huffs and sinks down into the grass. "What is the point in that? My mom will still try to auction me off to the highest bidder. If I have to be married, I am glad it is him, Gale. I could do a lot worse."

Her words hurt me and I am determined to make her hear me. "What about me, Katniss? Huh? Did you ever stop and consider me in all of this?"

Her confusion tells me what her words don't. She had no idea I was even interested in her like that because I had never told her. "Gale, you are my friend.."

I sit down beside her and try to hold her hand, but she pulls her hand out of mine. "No, we are more than that! We have always been more than that! I am going to have you, Katniss. I am going to have you for myself."

Her eyes look at me and I see fear in them. I should be upset that I have frightened her, but I'm not. She belongs to me. She is mine.

She rises and dusts herself off and without looking at me she speaks. "I just wanted to tell you before we made the official announcement this evening at the combined family dinner. I thought, as my friend, you would want to know."

She starts to walk away from me and I shout at her. "This is not over! Do you hear me? Not over!"

Rage fuels my entire being. I cannot handle this feeling. I will stop this marriage if I have to kill Mellark with my own two hands. There is no way I am letting Katniss go. She is mine. She was always supposed to be mine.

**Tell me what you think. Do you love it? Hate it? Next chapter will be Peeta's POV. I hope you guys still like this. Review, review, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**I appreciate all the reviews! I will try to update every day or every other day! Reviews make me write much faster. Thank you to all who are reading, reviewing, following, and adding it as a favorite. Here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 6: Peeta's POV**

Truthfully, I was a little excited about the family dinner. When I got home, my father told me that he and Mrs. Everdeen had decided the families should get together for dinner tonight. I told my father that Katniss and I were going to tour the house tomorrow and he seemed pleased. This afternoon had been great. I had given her the ring and she had smiled at me. She had accepted it. When I asked her what it would take to make her happy, she didn't tell me to help her get out of this marriage. She asked for Prim to stay with us. Of course Prim was going to stay with us. I assumed she was going to stay with us anyway.

I still have two hours before Katniss and her family comes over. I have already seen to it that dinner is being planned since my mom can't be bothered to do anything in this house. I decide I am going to go and take a shower when I hear a knock on the front door. Since the maid is busy making dinner preparations I answer the door. I open it to reveal a very angry Gale. I should be shocked, but I am not. I knew he would be here as soon as he found out and I don't blame him one bit.

"Gale, won't you come in?" He doesn't say anything but enters the house. I shut the door quietly and usher him into the living room. I motion for him to sit down if he wants but he ignores me and paces around the room. "Can I get you a drink?" Jeez, this is an awkward situation. I am not sure how to act. I sit in a chair and wait for him to speak. He obviously came here for a reason.

He finally faces me and I see pain and anger in his face. "Did you set it up?"

I know what he means immediately. "No, our parents did."

"Did you try to stop it?"

I am going to be honest with him. "No, but even if I did, it would happen anyway. If our parents agree we would have no say anyway."

"Why? Why Katniss?"

He is close to tears and I feel bad for him. I have always known he loves Katniss. In high school, he would wait for her after school so they could hang out. I had always thought she would have ended up wanting to be with him, marry him. I waited patiently to see if she wanted to be with Gale. She never hinted at wanting anything other than friendship for him or anyone else.

"I could lie to you and say that it was all my father, but that wouldn't be true. My father has always known how I felt about her. He thought that by setting this up he was helping me."

"Is that what you think?"

I hesitate. "Yes. I do. If I can make Katniss happy, then I know I will be happy too."

He struggles with this. He finally sits down and puts his head in his hands. "I was going to tell her today. I was going to tell her how I felt about her. I guess I still did…but not in a good way. I was crazy, possessive and I scared her."

I don't like knowing that Katniss was afraid of him. It bothers me and makes me a little angry. I don't say anything though. I know he has a lot on his mind, so I let him talk.

"After you get married, will Katniss still be allowed to…I mean will she still be able to see me."

I am quick to reassure him. "I am not going to forbid Katniss anything. If she wants to hang out with you, hunt with you, or wants you to come here I have no problem with that. You are her friend, Gale."

I can see that when I said "friend" he was not pleased, but he didn't seem as angry. "I thought you would keep her from me."

"I wouldn't do that to her."

He nods. "What if she ends up falling in love with me later?"

I ignore the jealousy that tears through my heart. "If that happens, we will cross that bridge when we get to it. I am going to tell you though that if you ever hurt my wife or touch her in any way that is not appropriate I will no longer allow her to see you for her own safety. However, if you hurt her I won't have to do that. She won't want to see you anyway."

He laughs seeing the truth in this. "I understand."

I just nod and he continues. "This is so weird. I hate this, but there is nothing I can do about it. She has been promised to you. I cannot stop it. I know that. I just wish that she would have given me a chance."

"You had your chance, Gale. For years you have had a chance. You let her go because you never told her how you have felt for years."

He is even more angry now and stands up in front of me and I stand as well. "You never told her either though! You never said a damn word and yet you get to marry her because her mother isn't smart enough to manage her own money! Your father has more money than anyone and he forced this on her mother! You are no better than that, Mellark. I cannot accept this."

With that, he storms out and slams the door. I should be more rattled by his outburst but I am not. I don't think much of my father of Mrs. Everdeen. They shouldn't have agreed to this without us, but they had. We just need to make the best of it and I plan to do just that.

Dinner was awkward at first, but then very nice. It was just my father, mother, Mrs. Everdeen, Primrose, Katniss, and I. My mother didn't say a word and barely ate anything. I preferred my mother like this. It was much more pleasant than her abusive self. I wonder if my father had a word with her before dinner. My father makes polite conversation with everyone. He makes a point to speak with Katniss about various issues and he is very pleased by her knowledge of politics, her quick wit and her unwavering honesty.

No one says much about the "arrangement" of marriage. My dad just toasts to the celebration of two families being joined and we all join in. Prim smiles most of the meal. She is such a cute little girl and I am glad she is going to be with us and not with her unstable mother. Mrs. Everdeen has been drinking the entire evening and not really paying attention to much. I can tell that Katniss is embarrassed and I want to reassure her after dinner. Prim and Mrs. Everdeen walk home and my father excuses himself, leaving Katniss a kiss on her hand, before attending to business. I have no clue where my mother went.

I take Katniss into the backyard and we sit down on a bench by a fountain. She takes in the beautiful night in the backyard as we both look up at the stars.

"I'm so sorry." She has tears in her voice. "My mother is so…"

I cut in to reassure her. "I don't give a damn about your mother, Katniss. Neither does my father. He was very impressed with you all evening. Who cares about either of our mothers. I sure as hell don't."

She smiles at me. "Thank you." I nod and then take her hand in mine gently. She looks down at our hands and then entwines her fingers in mine. We sit quietly for a long time staring at the stars. Later, she leans her head against my shoulder and I gently lean against her. We sit in contented silence for a long time.

"I am ready for you to see the house in the morning. I hope you like it."

I can feel her smile. "I am sure I will love it. Thank you, Peeta. For being so good about all of this."

"No, thank you for agreeing to marry me."

I walk her home and give her a lingering kiss on her cheek. I feel heat spread through my body just being that close to her lips. I walk home smiling the entire time. I am so happy.

The next morning, I show up at Katniss's house at nine to see her sitting on the porch waiting for me. She stands up and joins me. She is wearing her hunting boots, tight jeans, and a forest green shirt. She looks beautiful. Her hair is back in her signature braid. We walk to the house talking about meaningless things, reminiscing about high school.

I stop in front of the house and I hear her intake of breath. Will she like it? I am so nervous. She turns to me with a look of awe.

"Shall we go in and take a look?" She nods at me and I take her hand easily in my own as we walk up to the house where we will begin our future together.

**Tell me what you think. Do you love it? Hate it? Next chapter will be Katniss's POV, I think anyway. I hope you guys still like this. Review, review, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**I appreciate all the reviews! I am sorry it has taken me a few days to update! Reviews make me write much faster. Thank you to all who are reading, reviewing, following, and adding it as a favorite. Here is the next chapter!**

"Shall we go in and take a look?" She nods at me and I take her hand easily in my own as we walk up to the house where we will begin our future together.

**Chapter 6: Katniss's POV**

The house is so beautiful. It is two stories with a brick façade. Other than Mr. Mellark's house, I had never seen another house like this.

"Shall we go in and take a look?" Peeta asks me. I nod in wonder and he takes my hand easily in my own and we walk up to the house together. I revel in the soft feel of his skin touching my own. In spite of myself, I blush slightly and hope he doesn't notice.

He unlocks the door and holds it open for me to step inside. I step into the vast living room. I notice there isn't much furniture which doesn't really matter to me, but he is quick to explain.

"I was in the process of moving in…but I didn't really do much to the house yet…I just set up some of my personal things so far."

"It's beautiful." I tell him and mean it. The house is gorgeous. The floors are pristine. The walls are painted a soft beige. The kitchen is huge and I notice there are lots of boxes in the kitchen.

"I like to cook. It is comforting to me." It seems like he is embarrassed about it, but I don't understand why. I cook because I have to, but I am not great at it.

"Well, I am not much of a cook so you will have to teach me." He smiles at me as if excited by the prospect.

"Looking forward to it." He says.

We check out the kitchen, living room, dining room, a bathroom, and a study before heading upstairs.

"There are three bedrooms and two baths upstairs. I have already told the staff that the master bedroom is to be yours…the master bath should be to your liking."

I am confused by his words. Is he actually going to let me have my own room and not have to share with him? He is such a gentleman and I find myself liking him even more. This is not going to be so bad. We can live together and be friends. Maybe…but I can't think about that now.

"Peeta, are you sure about the bedroom?"

He smiles. "Absolutely. Let's check it out and see if you agree." I open the door and take in the room. It is enormous with a king size bed and a walk in closet. The master bath is huge and has a gigantic bathtub big enough for six people. I see there are doors leading out to a balcony. I open the doors easily onto a huge deck. The deck is littered with paintings. Painting, after painting.

"I will have all of this moved for you. I don't want you to fill crowded…"

"You painted these?"

He nods and I take in the paintings. They are beautiful with so much detail and color. He has painted beautiful portraits, landscapes, and other scenes. They are breathtaking.

"You have a gift."

He shrugs this off. "It is just a hobby."

"No, they are great. I don't want you to move your space. Please continue to paint here."

"Are you sure?" He sounds surprised.

"Of course." I have been drawn to another painting that is covered on the easel. I move towards it and Peeta stands in my way.

"This one is not finished yet. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't look yet."

He had asked so little of me so I nodded stepping away. "Sure."

We walked down the hall and he showed me the other two guest rooms and the bath they shared. The other guest rooms were small and I felt guilty about taking the master bedroom. I would have to talk to him about that later because right now we were in a comfortable silence. We descended the stairs and he took my hand again leading me to the kitchen.

He cleared a place for me to sit and then walked over to the massive refrigerator. He pulled out a tray with fruit and little pastries. He came to sit next to me even though there were eight chairs at the table he pulled one right next to me.

I ate one of the little pastries and moaned a little in spite of myself as the taste filled my mouth. He was watching my reaction carefully and I could see he was enjoying it. "This is delicious."

I must have had a little on my mouth because he reached out and gently wiped it away. His simple touch sent a thrill throughout my entire body. I finally looked into his eyes and he was looking directly at me as he put his finger in his mouth and ate whatever he removed from my lip by sucking his finger clean quietly. His eyes never left mine and I felt my hands shake slightly. Without breaking eye contact, he reaches out and takes both of my hands in his and lightly traces his thumb over each knuckle. My eyes drift closed briefly, but I force them back open to stare into the intensity of his eyes. He is stirring emotions in me I have never felt before.

He drops one of my hands and brings it up to rest against my cheek gently. "Katniss, it's okay if you say no, I don't expect it or anything –"

"What?" I ask cutting him off already knowing what he is going to say.

"May I kiss you?"

I feel my cheeks flush scarlet and I sigh softly before giving the only answer I am capable of giving with all these feelings stirring around in me. "Yes."

He leans in giving me plenty of time to pull away if I should want to do so. I don't. His lips lightly rest against mine for a moment before he kisses me more deeply. His lips are warm and my body is flooded with warmth and fire from his lips on mine. He deepens the kiss and I return it. I have never kissed anyone before. I open my mouth instinctively only knowing I want to allow him to kiss me more thoroughly. He obliges and slides his tongue into my mouth. I moan slightly and feel an ache begin in my body. A desire for more. Much more of this. Our tongues dance together and I feel him moan against my lips. We finally break apart and he rests his forehead against mine. I can feel both our heartbeats pulsating. He finally lets go of me and just holds my hand.

He smiles at me and I smile back shyly.

I am so caught up in our moment together that I don't notice someone watching us from the window…someone with envious eyes. Someone who will make our lives difficult later…

**Tell me what you think. Do you love it? Hate it? Next chapter will be Peeta's POV, I think anyway. I hope you guys still like this. I know there is a lot of fluff in this chapter. Please do not automatically assume the creeper outside the window is Gale…because it's not! Who could it be? Review, review, review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**I appreciate all the reviews! I am sorry it has taken me a few days to update! Reviews make me write much faster. Thank you to all who are reading, reviewing, following, and adding it as a favorite. Here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 8: Peeta's POV**

The entire morning had been amazing. Katniss was amazing. I was so incredibly blessed to be marrying her. In two weeks, we would be husband and wife. I wish it could be tomorrow. I thought she may resent me for my father's arrangement, but she didn't blame me. She seemed entirely at ease in my company and even let me hold her hand.

At breakfast, I knew I had to kiss her. It was painful to sit there with her while she was eating. She made little contented sounds while she ate and I felt myself growing warm in the cool kitchen. When I asked if I could kiss her, she actually let me. It was incredible. She was incredible. That kiss made me want more. Made me want a second. A third. It made me want forever. I had forever with her to look forward to now.

I walked her home after breakfast, and then returned to the house to finish my painting. I wanted to give it to Katniss as a wedding present. I hope she liked it. I was worried about her reaction to it.

I also hired a gardiner when I got back to make the backyard more beautiful for her and for her sister. I told the guard to plant many primrose bushes and other vivid beautiful flowers. I wanted the garden to be ready for her when she moved in to the house. I also wanted her to pick out the furniture. She had agreed to help me with decorating and we were going to start the next day. I felt excitement in my stomach as I thought about spending more time with her alone in the house.

We talked after breakfast on the way back. Prim was not going to move in with us until we had been married for a month. She wanted us to get used to one another first before Prim moved in with us. I was thrilled to have all that time alone with her…only her.

After getting the household affairs in some sort of order, I retired up to the deck to paint. I painted for a long time and finished the painting I had started for Katniss. I could not shake the feeling of being watched the entire time I was up on the deck. It was a creepy feeling, but I didn't let it bother me too much. I was probably just being paranoid.

I had been feeling a presence for a few days now…I wondered what was wrong with me. At first, I thought it might be Gale, but I knew he wouldn't do that. He had more pride than that and Katniss was his friend. He would not be spying on me.

After painting, I noticed it was nearly dark. I cleaned up my paints and decided to take a quick shower before making something for dinner.

I ate a quick dinner and then decided to do a little baking before I went to sleep. I baked cheese buns for Katniss. I hope she liked them. I wanted to make her as comfortable as possible with me, with this marriage, with us. I felt like we were making strides. We were already friends. My hope was to deepen that friendship and then hope that it would naturally progress to a relationship and love. I didn't care about how long it may take. I knew that even if my father had not arranged this that I would eventually have asked Katniss to be mine.

I had loved her my whole life, it seemed. She had always been so different than all the other girls who stared at me. My best friend in school, Finnick Odair, always teased me about letting her control me. Finnick was a very genuine person. He was one to talk! He had been in love with Annie Cresta since he could walk and had yet to make a commitment to her…had yet to say anything. His parents were also wealthy, but Annie wasn't. His parents wanted a better match for him, but so far Finnick had refused everyone his parents tried to tempt him with. His mom didn't want to force him into a marriage he didn't want…he had more freedom than most.

I lay down in bed that night, in Katniss's room, and sleep found me immediately. I still felt the lurking presence but ignored it as I drifted into a deep sleep dreaming about my future with Katniss.

I know this is super short…it is just a set up chapter for what is to come. The next chapter is from Peeta's point of view and goes into more of his relationship with Katniss. You will also met some other Hunger Games favorite characters. Anybody have any other ideas about who the stalker is that is obsessing over Peeta? Who is the "presence" he feels? Anyone?

It is not Gale, Finnick, or Madge…those are the only hints you are getting right now. Please keep reviewing! I appreciate them so much and I love to hear all the love for Peeta. I really like Finnick too, so there will be some more about him and his love for Annie as well.

Thank you so much! I am going to try to complete the next chapter by tomorrow…it is already VERY long…are you excited?

**Review, review, review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**I appreciate all the reviews! Thank you for all the positive feedback as well. I will try to work on making my dialogue a little less formal. I know it seems stiff at times, so I hope this chapter is a little bit better in that regard **

**Please keep reading and reviewing! You are all so great!**

**Chapter 9: Peeta's POV**

The sunlight streaming through my window caused me to wake with a smile. Katniss was coming and spending the entire day with me. I couldn't wait to hang out with her and get to know her even better than I do. The wedding is in ten days and we have a lot to do before then. I am still amazed she has gone along with everything and I want to talk to her today to make sure she feels okay with everything that is going on. I want her to be happy. It's all that I want.

Katniss shows up at ten o'clock wearing a light blue shirt and dark black pants that hug her body in all the right places. She is a vision. She always is to me. I open the door for her and motion for her to come into the house with me. She smiles at me and steps inside and I close the door softly behind her and lean against it for a moment to steady myself. She had that much of an effect on me. She has absolutely no idea the effect she can have. So beautiful.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask her finally stepping away from the door to stand right beside her.

"I did." She says softly with a small smile. I am drawn to her lips…thinking about that kiss. I force myself back into the present.

"I really want to get a lot done today with you, but I also want to relax a little and hang out. How does that sound?"

She smirks at me. "So we are going to get a lot done and relax? That sounds…interesting." She is teasing me. She is freaking teasing me and I love it. I love it so much and my heart swells.

"Come on into the kitchen. I made some snacks."

She follows me into the kitchen. I reach out for her hand and take it in my own reveling in the soft touch of her skin against mine. She leans closer to me as we walk and I feel my breath catch. I see her looking at the kitchen table in surprise. I have laid out quite the spread, but it is all things I figured we could snack on all day long. There are three different kinds of bread, a strawberry tart, pastries, and cookies. I also have a pot of lamb stew and rice on the stove. I have heard through the grapevine that it is her favorite dish, but that she has only had it a couple of times. I hope I got the recipe right.

"Peeta, this is…this is amazing." She grins and I smile at her.

"I just thought we could snack all day. The soup still needs to cook a few hours…you like lamb stew and rice?"

Her eyes light up. "It's my favorite. You have obviously done your homework."

For some reason I blush at her comment and look away so I don't embarrass myself further. "Yes, I guess I have."

We sit down and nibble at the pastries and she eats three cheese buns before we map out our day.

"Katniss, I really want you to be the woman of the house. I want you to help me with all of it. With the decorating, with the furniture, everything. I want us to be partners. I know it's not always that way here in District 12, but that's what I want. I want a wife who is my equal. I don't want you to feel lowly in your own home."

I can see her relieved expression. I know that she fears that. We had talked about that in school before. In one of our classes, we were taught that women were supposed to submit to their husbands and Katniss bristled at that comment. She also quit paying attention to the lesson too pissed off to care about her grade. I also quit paying attention and studied her instead. Her reaction was so passionate…so real. I fell for her all over again. Who wants a submissive partner when you can have a strong one?

I want Katniss to be all she wants to be. I will not hold her back or reign her in…women were not meant to be treated that way. My brothers treated their wives like garbage. My older brother Seth was married to Delly Cartwright. She used to be one of my friends in grade school. She married Seth and though she never said it, I knew she had grown to hate him. However, whenever we would have Sunday dinners as a family she would never say a word about it and would wait on her pathetic husband hand and foot. She was a slave in her marriage and that is how my brother liked it. It sickened me. I swore I would never be like him or my other brother, Marcus. He had married Madge Undersee last year. So far, their marriage had been okay, but I had noticed how controlling he was lately and I hated to see it. I didn't want both of my sisters-in-law to be trapped with those controlling jerks. I couldn't control that though. I could damn well control what I did. I would never be like them, never.

She is looking at me and I see a smile in her eyes. "I am so glad you told me that, Peeta. Thank you. I have always feared that about marriage, ya know? I guess that is why I never really thought about marriage because I always want to be me. I don't want to have to follow someone else's rules and lose myself, you know?"

I nod and wrap my arms around her shoulders as I pull my chair closer to her. "I know." I want her to know that I do know, that I understand. "I would never make you less than what you are. You are perfect your way."

She looks at me stunned. I can tell she is flattered, but also shocked. She doesn't see herself clearly and she never has. She has spent most of her life taking care of her mother and her sister. She has never had time to think of herself. She has never spent anytime thinking about her needs and desires. All of that was about to change.

She stands up and steps back slightly. "I'm not perfect, Peeta. I hope you won't get too annoyed with all my little quirks when we are married."

I stand next to her and take her face in my hands. She does not pull away from me. Her cheeks are so soft and I see a blush creep into them making them the most beautiful shade of pink. "I need you to understand something about me, Katniss. You are perfect to me. This may have been a marriage arranged by our parents, but I…" I struggle for words and she looks at me imploringly. I am usually never at a loss for words, but she has taken my breath away again.

"What is it?" She questions softly.

"I have always had feelings for you. I haven't ever been interested in being with anyone else. I sat by you every day at school for a reason. I helped you and your family because I cared so much for you. Even when I helped you I felt it wasn't enough. I should've done more for you. I should've been around more."

She is hugging me tightly now. I cling to her desperately…surprised to feel tears course down my cheeks. All the emotions I have held in for so long finally being brought to the surface. I should be ashamed of crying in front of her but I am not. I want to tell her everything. I want us to know one another before the wedding. I want the vows we make to each other to be real. I want us to be in love.

She pulls away and I see that she is also crying. She raises one hand to my cheek and encircles my waist with her other hand. I rest my hands around her waist and pull her a little closer to me.

"You saved me. DO you understand that, Peeta? Without you, we wouldn't have made it. I wouldn't have made it. I could never understand why you wanted to help me. I knew you didn't pity me because there was no pity in your expression. I just want to know, why did you help me?"

She is so vulnerable. I know she never talks about her feelings. She is opening up to me. "I told you. I cared for you so much then and I care for you so much now. It actually hurt me…physically hurt me to see you struggling, to see you in so much pain. Those meetings in the alley…they kept me going. Spending that time with you…eating lunch with you every day. Those were the moments in my life I actually felt a real existence. The first time I felt love."

She is staring into my eyes with such intensity. A fire spreads through me and I take a deep breath willing her to speak, to tell me I am not an insane loser.

"Love?" She questions softly.

I nod. "Yes, I am in love with you. I have been for years actually…I couldn't get up the nerve to talk to you…to tell you before –"

She cuts me off by kissing me fiercely, passionately. My entire body responds I pour my heart and soul into that kiss. She moans softly against my mouth and my body starts shaking like a live wire. I cling to her and wrap my arms more tightly around her waist as we explore one another's mouths eagerly, desperately.

Her knees buckle and I pull her up securely to me and pull us into the living room to sit down together in the only big chair I have. I sink down and pull her onto my lap. The kissing does not let up, but it does intensify. It's as if we can't get enough of one another and the fire rages on inside of me. I don't know what would have stopped us if I didn't hear the voice of my best friend…well former best friend before he interrupted this kiss.

"Perhaps next time you guys could use a more private room? One that doesn't allow a visitor to walk right into your little love nest. Nice to see you again, love."

Katniss giggles and I smile at him. I don't care for him calling Katniss "love" but I know him and it is just him.

Finnick Odair stands in the doorway and grins back at us.

"What do you need man?" I grumble. Frustrated that he broke up the kiss, but not able to stay mad at Finnick. He was impossible to stay angry at…impossible.

"Well seeing as the two of you love birds are doing all right. I need your help to convince my parents to let me marry the woman I love. Could you help me out here or are you too busy with other…more pressing…activities."

**Review, review, review! I had no idea what Peeta's brothers names were so I just made them up. I hope no one is offended by the names I chose. They are very minor characters and you won't see them much. The next chapter will be from Katniss's POV and it will re-live some of this chapter a little so you can get her thoughts and feelings her. I think it is important that you see how they are both feeling. I know it is a mushy chapter, but you need some of those. No stalker in this chapter…but don't worry that person will be back and there is a big reason for the person being a stalker….big reason. I hope you are enjoying the story. Please review. Please and thank you! **


	10. Chapter 10

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**I appreciate all the reviews! Please keep reading and reviewing! You are all so great! I know that the brothers names were just awful! I really appreciate you guys being good natured about it though. They will not be in the story much at all, so I didn't worry a whole lot about it. **

**Chapter 10: Katniss's POV**

I wake up in my bed and immediately feel a smile light up my face. I get to see Peeta today. I get to spend the entire day with him. It's crazy how excited I am to see him. I can't wait. I am ready an hour early and I try to find things to do, but in the end I just start for his house walking slowly along the way. I get the feeling that I am being watched, but I shake that feeling. When did I become so paranoid?

I show up at ten o'clock and run a nervous hand through my braided hair trying to calm my nerves. Peeta opens the door for me and motions for me to come into the house with him. I smile at him and step inside and he closes the door softly behind me and leans against it for a moment. He is so cute when he is looking at me like that…such intensity. Sexy. I am embarrassed I thought the word and I hope a blush hasn't spread to my cheeks.

"Did you sleep well?" He asks me finally stepping away from the door to stand right beside me. I inhale his scent…his sweet, heady scent.

"I did." I say softly with a small smile. I am drawn to his lips…thinking about that kiss we shared. A kiss that I want to repeat. I look down for a moment trying to compose myself.

"I really want to get a lot done today with you, but I also want to relax a little and hang out. How does that sound?" He speaks softly, but with a happy voice. I know he is just as happy as I am to spend the day together. This fills me with joy.

I want to tease him a little. "So we are going to get a lot done and relax? That sounds…interesting." He seems to enjoy my teasing and smiles at me.

"Come on into the kitchen. I made some snacks." He says to me. He is so sweet to me.

I follow him into the kitchen and he takes my hand in his. His skin is so soft and it sends sparks through my body. I am confused by this feeling. It is foreign to me, but exciting. Exhilarating. I see all the food he has laid out for us. It all looks so delicious.

"Peeta, this is…this is amazing." I say softly and he smiles at me. His smile fills me with warmth.

"I just thought we could snack all day. The soup still needs to cook a few hours…you like lamb stew and rice?" The way he says this…I know he has been talking to my little sister.

"It's my favorite. You have obviously done your homework."

My comment causes a blush to graze his cheeks and I feel my own go hot as well. "Yes, I guess I have." I feel wonder inside of me. Why would he do all this for me? Why me? He was forced into this situation as much as I was. Why is he being so good to me? I answer my own question. Peeta has always been good to me. Always.

We sit down and nibble at the pastries and she eats three cheese buns before we map out our day.

"Katniss, I really want you to be the woman of the house. I want you to help me with all of it. With the decorating, with the furniture, everything. I want us to be partners. I know it's not always that way here in District 12, but that's what I want. I want a wife who is my equal. I don't want you to feel lowly in your own home."

I feel instant relief at his words. He doesn't want a submissive woman to wait on him hand and foot. I know he wouldn't have wanted that because I feel like I know him. We spent a lot of time together and school and of course each week in our alley. I always felt like I had a good grasp on who he was and obviously he had noticed who I really was as well. I feel all the nervous tension and anxiety melt away.

"I am so glad you told me that, Peeta. Thank you. I have always feared that about marriage, ya know? I guess that is why I never really thought about marriage because I always want to be me. I don't want to have to follow someone else's rules and lose myself, you know?"

He nods and wraps his arms around my shoulders as he pulls his chair closer to me. "I know." All it takes are those two words and I believe him. I truly believe him. "I would never make you less than what you are. You are perfect your way."

His compliment makes me blush and also causes confusion. How could he see me as perfect? It is too good to be true. This beautiful man is going to be my husband…mine. I feel delight swell in me as I realize this fact. I feel slightly possessive of him and pleased that he sees things in me that I could never see.

I stand up and step back slightly. I am uncomfortable with his praise of me. "I'm not perfect, Peeta. I hope you won't get too annoyed with all my little quirks when we are married."

He stands next to me and takes my face in his hands. His soft touch is mesmerizing and I don't pull away from him. I couldn't and I don't want to either. He is staring at me with adoration in his eyes and I don't understand how he can see me that way. "I need you to understand something about me, Katniss. You are perfect to me. This may have been a marriage arranged by our parents, but I…" He is struggling for words and my emotions are running on high. What is he going to tell me? His blue eyes never break contact with mine.

"What is it?" I question softly.

"I have always had feelings for you. I haven't ever been interested in being with anyone else. I sat by you every day at school for a reason. I helped you and your family because I cared so much for you. Even when I helped you I felt it wasn't enough. I should've done more for you. I should've been around more."

What he is saying to me opens up a damn of emotions for me. I allow myself to feel how I have always felt about him. How I enjoyed eating lunch with him every day. How I had kept track of him in all our classes together. How much I looked forward to our weekly visits in the alley just to get a glimpse of his face. His beautiful heart has just poured out his feelings to me and I stand there feeling every emotion I had never allowed myself to feel. I grab him and hug him tightly to me and he clings to me as well. I feel his tears drip on my neck and a few escape my eyes as well.

When I pull away, he stares at me in wonder. I raise one hand to his cheek and encircle his waist with my other hand. I need to touch him. It is purely instinctual. He rests his hands around my waist and pulls me a little closer to his body. I have to say something. He has already told me so much. He even felt guilty for not doing more for me. He did everything. Everything. He saved me from a miserable fate.

"You saved me. DO you understand that, Peeta? Without you, we wouldn't have made it. I wouldn't have made it. I could never understand why you wanted to help me. I knew you didn't pity me because there was no pity in your expression. I just want to know, why did you help me?"

I have to know why he helped me. I am not usually so open with my feelings and try to close myself off, but I know now in this moment I will tell him anything and I want to hear everything he has to say to me. His voice is a whisper and a caress at the same time. "I told you. I cared for you so much then and I care for you so much now. It actually hurt me…physically hurt me to see you struggling, to see you in so much pain. Those meetings in the alley…they kept me going. Spending that time with you…eating lunch with you every day. Those were the moments in my life I actually felt a real existence. The first time I felt love."

His words fill me with a fire, and I feel the same way. Those were the moments that I too felt alive, but could never admit that to myself. There had never been anyone besides Peeta…not really…no one that counted anyway. I realize that no man had ever been able to capture my heart except for the one holding me in his arms. In some strange way, I have always belonged to him.

"Love?" I question him softly. I need to know that I heard him correctly that I am not dreaming.

He nods. "Yes, I am in love with you. I have been for years actually…I couldn't get up the nerve to talk to you…to tell you before –"

I cut him off by kissing him fiercely, passionately. My entire body responds as I pour my heart and soul into that kiss. I can't stop the moan that escapes my throat and that makes him more desperate for me.

My knees are shaky and they buckle beneath me, but Peeta is there to catch m and pulls me securely against his chest and carries me into the living room to sit down on a big chair. I am on his lap and I want to be closer to him, to taste more of his kisses, to hear more of his beautiful words. The kissing does not let up, but it does intensify. It's as if we can't get enough of one another and the fire rages on inside of me. I never want to stop kissing Peeta Mellark. I am in love with him. I know that now. I am in love with him and probably have been for a long time. A deep voice breaks our moment and I hear Peeta sigh before I turn around and see his best friend, Finnick Odair, grinning at us.

"Perhaps next time you guys could use a more private room? One that doesn't allow a visitor to walk right into your little love nest. Nice to see you again, love."

I giggle at him. He is so ridiculous and funny.

Finnick Odair stands in the doorway and grins back at us.

"What do you need man?" Peeta grumbles. No doubt frustrated that he broke up the kiss, but not able to stay mad at Finnick. I wondered if it was possible to stay angry with Finnick.

"Well seeing as the two of you love birds are doing all right. I need your help to convince my parents to let me marry the woman I love. Could you help me out here or are you too busy with other…more pressing…activities."

I roll my eyes and Peeta gently helps me stand up. My knees shake a little, but he keeps ahold of me until I am steady on my feet. He plants one more kiss on my lips before walking over to Finnick.

I don't really hear their conversation. I am distracted. I see someone who was looking in through the window. It was such a quick flash, but I know someone was there. I go to the door and open it up to see if I can catch who it was. I see there is a note on the front step. It is on a yellow piece of paper and I pick it up and open it carefully.

I gasp and drop the letter to the floor. Peeta hears me and races over to me with Finnick close behind him. Peeta picks up the letter and reads it. I know what it says. I don't need to read it twice the words are engraved in my mind.

_If you marry him, you will pay dearly for it. Take this threat literally. I will find you. I know where you are every minute, Katniss Everdeen. You have now been warned._

**Review, review, review! I hope you enjoyed this from Katniss's POV. The next chapter will also contain the lead up to the wedding and Peeta's to the stalker note. Just one more chapter and then the wedding will happen and after that…the wedding night. Do you think they will make love? Or will they wait? What do you want to happen?**

**Any more ideas about the stalker?**

**Thank you so much to all the readers and followers. I had no idea that people would like this story so much and I can't wait to fill you in on what happens later in the story. **


	11. Chapter 11

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**I appreciate all the reviews! Please keep reading and reviewing! You are all so great! I hope you like this chapter. Peeta being his protective wonderful self. **

**Chapter 11: Peeta's POV**

_If you marry him, you will pay dearly for it. Take this threat literally. I will find you. I know where you are every minute, Katniss Everdeen. You have now been warned._

Rage. I feel rage. Who would write this letter? I look at Katniss. She is pale and shaking. I take her hand and lead her over to the couch handing Finnick the letter to read.

I pull Katniss down on my lap and hold her close to me. Finnick inspects the threat closely. "Well, I can't really decide who is being threatened here. It implies Katniss is being threatened, but it could also be a threat to you, Peeta."

Katniss's head snaps up and she begins to speak quietly. "I saw someone outside the window. That is why I went to the door. Someone was watching us. Someone has been watching us for days."

I guess I wasn't being paranoid. I hadn't really felt alone in days and now I knew it was because I haven't been alone. The idea of someone following Katniss around, threatening her is more than I can bear. I cannot allow her to be in harm's way.

"Katniss, I want you to stay here with me until we find out who this is. I am scared for you. I don't want you in harm's way."

She nods at me. "Do you think my mom and my sister are in danger?"

I am quick to reassure her. "No. Whoever is doing this is targeting you and me. This is about us for some reason. I am not sure what is going on here, but I promise you I will find out. I will protect you. I'll keep you safe, Katniss." I brush her cheek with the back of my hand softly and kiss her cheek before standing up and setting her back in the chair gently before approaching Finnick.

"You going to help me out here, man?" I ask him.

He looks frustrated with me. "Of course I'm gonna help you. Do you really think I would leave you to handle this mess on your own? Not a chance…we will find out who this is and we will take this person down."

I nod in assent.

I walk Katniss home and tell her I will be back in a few hours. She is going to tell her mother and Prim what is going on and then I am going to come back and pick her up after she has packed some things. Our wedding is nine days away and even though the circumstances are not great, I am thrilled she is already going to be staying in our house with me.

I grasp her hand tightly in my own. "Don't go anywhere alone, okay? I will be back in a few hours."

She nods, but I see tears in her eyes. I want to make her feel better.

"What's wrong? What can I do?"

She seems embarrassed and I wrap her in a hug. "Whatever it is you can tell me."

She pulls out of my arms and looks me straight in the eye and it breaks my heart. "I haven't been away from Prim a night since she was born…I just…I guess I was just…I don't know."

I stop her and smile. "Katniss, make sure you pack Prim's things too. She can stay with us while we sort out this stalker business."

She smiles and my heart soars at the sight. "Really?"

"Of course. I will see you soon."

I give her a quick, soft kiss on the lips, give her a little wave and head into town. I want to stop at my parents' house. I want to show my dad this note. He will know what to do. My dad always knows what to do. I walk to town in silence and I am unnerved because I don't feel like anyone is following me. It makes me nervous because I am worried that whoever was following us was watching Katniss right now. I felt a chill go through me and I picked up the pace. I didn't want to be gone long.

**Katniss's POV**

I told Prim that we were going to stay with Peeta for a few days and explained about the letter. Mom wasn't home. What else was new? I left her a note saying we would be staying with Peeta for a few days so she wouldn't worry…not that she would anyway.

Prim and I pack quickly. Prim doesn't seem nervous at all. "What are you thinking little duck?" I ask her.

She grins at me. "I am thinking that I want to get to know Peeta little bit better."

I smile too. "Probably a good idea since he is about to be your brother-in-law."

She laughs. "Well sure that too, but that is not why I want to get to know him."

I am intrigued. "All right. I'll bite. Why do you want to get to know him?"

She just grins. "Because I want to meet the guy that you have been in love with for years."

My mouth drops open and a popping sound gurgles in my mouth. What was she talking about?

"What? I don't know what you are talking about Prim…"

"Sure you do. You think I don't know about all the times Peeta has helped our family? You think I was oblivious to the fact that you would meet him in the alley once a week and he would save us with a backpack full of food and supplies? You think I didn't hear about you two always eating lunch together alone? You may not be able to admit it to yourself, dear sister, but I know better. You have been in love with Peeta Mellark for years."

I don't know what to say to my sister. There is a ring of truth in her words. I know that. I can't deny it. I am about to pretend otherwise so my sister doesn't get cocky and arrogant about being too smart for her own good when a knock on the door sounds. My heart jumps in my chest. Peeta. Just thinking his name makes me smile and confirms Prim's suspicions. She just laughs and goes back to her room to finish packing.

I pull the door open and see that it is not Peeta on the doorstep. I can't hide my surprise as my visitor walks into the house.

"Gale? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

He shakes his head and stands right in front of me. "Katniss, we really need to talk. Now."

**Review, review, review! I know I am going to take a little longer to get to the wedding, but I promise it will be coming soon. I didn't want to rush it. I like that she and Peeta are getting to know each other. What do you think Gale has come for? What do you think about Peeta's plan to keep Katniss safe by staying with him? REVIEW REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I cannot believe all the amazing reviews! I am so glad you all like the story so much! I am blown away by all your support and I want to keep writing and keep making you happy with it! I am really enjoying writing this story and I have put a lot of time and effort into the plot line so I hope you really are still enjoying it! I hope you like this chapter. It's much longer than the last couple of chapters because I know some of you wanted LONGER chapters so I am trying to oblige. **

**Chapter 12: Katniss's POV**

I pull the door open and see that it is not Peeta on the doorstep. I can't hide my surprise as my visitor walks into the house.

"Gale? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

He shakes his head and stands right in front of me. "Katniss, we really need to talk. Now."

His voice is urgent and he is shaking. His voice is not calm, but worried. Anxious.

"What is it?"

His eyes dart around the room and then land back on me. "Are we alone?"

"No, Prim is here." I felt an odd tingle crawl up my spine. "Why do we need to be alone?"

He sees the worry in my eyes and shakes his head quickly. "I just need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere and talk privately?"

I shake my head no. I know I am being ridiculous, but I don't want to be alone with Gale right now. He seems on edge and different than he usually is. "We are waiting for Peeta to pick us up. We are staying with him for a while."

His entire face transforms from anxious, to anger, to a mask that hides his emotions. "Staying with him? Before the wedding?"

I don't need to be a genius to figure out that he doesn't approve, but that makes me angry. I don't need his approval. He has never asked for mine and I am sure as hell not going to give him that control over me. "Yes before the wedding." A part of me wants to tell him about the note and the person threatening us. I want to be able to confide in the man that has been my closest friend for years, but I can't now. With the way he is acting, it has made it awkward. Confusing. He claims that he wanted to be with me. I think it was more because someone else showed interest, but no matter what the reason was Gale and I would never be together that way. Even if we were given a choice, he was always going to be my best friend.

He tries to control his expression and then shakes his head. "Okay, fine. Can we go into your bedroom to talk? I don't want to frighten Prim."

His concern for my sister and the concern on his face cause me to nod and we go to my room. I shut the door behind us and I sit down on my bed. He sits down next to me.

"What do you need to talk about Gale? Are you okay?"

"This isn't about me, Katniss. I…I just need you to know something."

"What is it Gale?"

"Don't be mad, okay? But I have been following you."

I stand up. He cannot be him. "It was you?"

He looks at me with surprise written all over his face. "You knew?"

I stand up and cross the room folding my arms across my chest. "Of course I knew. I have had this feeling that I wasn't alone and then that note-"

"What note?"

"Don't give me that. You know very well what note!" I am so furious with him. I am screaming and I am sure that Prim has heard us now but I can't seem to find it in me to really care.

"Katniss, I have no idea what you are talking about…I didn't send you a note. I had to tell you I was following you because-"

He is cut off by a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I hear Prim call from across the house and I know it will be Peeta. Relief washes through me. He can help me deal with this.

Gale stands up and crosses the room before putting his arms on my shoulders gently. "I am so sorry for the way I reacted to your engagement. It was selfish and crazy. I didn't want to admit that I had lost you because I had never told you how I feel…felt about you. I have been following you. I admit that. I have been because I don't want -"

Peeta picks that moment to knock on the door. "Katniss, is everything all right? Prim said she heard some yelling."

I open the door for Peeta and hold it wide enough for him to enter before I close it again. Peeta takes one look at Gale and I see anger twist in his features but he is doing his best to contain it. His strong arms flex uncomfortably as he tries to control himself. Gale looks no better. As soon as Peeta entered the room his face became a mask again. He was controlled, angry, but controlled.

Peeta puts an arm around my waist gently before speaking again. His touch comforts me. "Is everything ok?"

He is asking me, but glaring at Gale. I nod eagerly, wanting to avoid a fight.

"Everything is fine. Gale had something he wanted to talk to me about is all and I think I overreacted a little."

I know I did. I don't think Gale would send that note and even if he did, I would have recognized his handwriting. Gale is now glaring at Peeta's arm around my waist. He looks down at his shoes and takes a deep breath before looking at me again.

"I don't want to lose you, Catnip. I have been following you, but I didn't send any note. I wanted you to know that someone has been following you…both of you."

I knew it wasn't Gale….well I had hoped it hadn't been Gale.

"Who is it?" Peeta demands and Gale sighs before answering him still not looking at him though.

"I am not sure. I have only caught glimpses of them."

"Them?" I gasp not even considering the possibility of two of them.

Gale nods. "One male and one female as far as I can tell. From what I have seen they don't look familiar to me…but again I have only seen them briefly. The male is following you Catnip. The female follows Peeta."

"Prim?" I ask.

Gale is quick to reassure me. "No, they don't follow her. I have been checking up on Prim to make sure she is safe. I am going to find out who they are, Catnip. I am going to set a trap for the man who is following you."

I feel relief. I know that between Peeta and Gale I am safe…we are all going to be safe. Gale turns to Peeta for the first time and addresses him. "Can you please give us a moment?"

Peeta nods before leaving the room and closing the door softly behind him.

I wonder what he wants to say. I am afraid to hear what he wants to say.

"Catnip…Katniss…I know I reacted badly in the forest and went crazy. I am perfectly sane now so I need to say this. Please just let me say this."

I nod unable to speak. I don't want to hear what he is going to say. I can feel it.

He clears his throat and then reaches forward and takes my hand. I feel uncomfortable for the first time with him as if what is happening right now is…inappropriate somehow.

"Katniss, I love you. It has always been you. I may have distracted myself at times, but I have always loved you…ever since we started hunting together. I guess…I am just…I want to know if you love me too because if you do –"

"Gale-" I try to break in to stop this, but he won't let me.

"If you do we can run away together. You won't have to marry Mellark if you don't want to…we can run away together. Be together in the woods and live our lives. I just want you to know that you do have a choice in this matter, Katniss. You do have a choice."

Gale has tears in his eyes and I can see how much he does love me. It breaks my heart that I don't love him the way he loves me. I do love Gale, but not in the same way. I love him as my best friend, and I hope that I don't lose him by rejecting him now.

"Gale, I love you, too…but not like that. I love you as my best friend. I…I am glad you told me I have a choice. I don't like to be forced into things…but this, with Peeta, is different. I'm so sorry, Gale. I have been fighting my feelings for Peeta for years. I'm…I'm falling for him."

I let the tears fall down my cheeks. I don't want to hurt Gale. I don't, but he deserves to know the truth so that he can move on with his life and be happy too. Gale is crying too, but he doesn't seem angry, just deflated. He reaches up and brushes the tears off my cheeks and tries to smile.

"I know, Catnip. I have always known you had feelings for Mellark…I just…I had to tell you how I felt once, ya know? The right way…not how I was when you told me of your engagement. I wanted to…I wanted to offer you…ya know, a choice."

I nod because I do understand. Gale and I understand each other this way. We are a lot alike. We are both stubborn and hate to have anyone tell us what to do.

"I know. Thank you. Gale, I hope we will still be close you and I?" I hold my breath ready for him to tell me to go to hell but of course he doesn't.

"You will always be my best friend, Katniss. I promise that I will find out who is following you around. I will fix this."

I smile at Gale. "I want to help you set those traps."

**PEETA'S POV**

"Can you please give us a moment?" The last thing I want to do is leave Katniss alone with him. I don't fear for her safety…but I am jealous. I hate this feeling that courses through my body, but I am jealous. I nod before leaving the room and closing the door softly behind me.

I see that Prim is sitting down outside the door against the wall and I sink down next to her. She gives me a reassuring smile.

"It's not really eavesdropping, ya know? Katniss wouldn't mind if we listened." She grins at me and I smile back at her. I know I shouldn't listen to their private conversation, but since I am sitting with Prim I don't want to get back up and go wait in another room. Besides, it is killing me to know what she will say to him when he tells her how he feels. I have no doubt that is what he wants to be alone with her for…Prim seems to sense this too.

"She doesn't love him, Peeta. Trust me, I know my sister. Gale is not the man that captured her heart."

I feel my heart thump rapidly in my chest. Does she mean me? I am about to question her again when I hear Katniss and Gale talking. I remain quiet to listen…feeling like a pathetic spy.

"Catnip…Katniss…I know I reacted badly in the forest and went crazy. I am perfectly sane now so I need to say this. Please just let me say this."

Katniss doesn't say anything and he clears his throat.

"Katniss, I love you. It has always been you. I may have distracted myself at times, but I have always loved you…ever since we started hunting together. I guess…I am just…I want to know if you love me too because if you do –"

"Gale-" Katniss tries to break into the conversation, but he rushes on.

"If you do we can run away together. You won't have to marry Mellark if you don't want to…we can run away together. Be together in the woods and live our lives. I just want you to know that you do have a choice in this matter, Katniss. You do have a choice."

Fear grips my heart like a vice and squeezes. Would Katniss still choose me? If she had a choice would she still be mine? I promise myself that whatever she wants is what will happen. I will defy my father and let her marry Gale if that is what she really wants. I want her to be happy above all else. Her voice is soft, calm, and filled with emotion when she responds.

"Gale, I love you, too…" My heart drops out of my chest at her words. I gasp for breath, but then she finishes her sentence.

"but not like that. I love you as my best friend. I…I am glad you told me I have a choice. I don't like to be forced into things…but this, with Peeta, is different. I'm so sorry, Gale. I have been fighting my feelings for Peeta for years. I'm…I'm falling for him."

What? Shock floods my body and I feel my chest swell. She is falling for me? Katniss Everdeen, the girl I have been in love with for most of my life, is falling for me? I feel like a giddy child who has just had all their dreams come true.

"I know, Catnip. I have always known you had feelings for Mellark…I just…I had to tell you how I felt once, ya know? The right way…not how I was when you told me of your engagement. I wanted to…I wanted to offer you…ya know, a choice."

I gotta give Gale some credit here. He did love her. He just wanted her to be happy as well. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all…maybe after some time had passed we could actually be friends…I wouldn't hold my breath though. I have no idea what we would actually talk about. Katniss? Fat chance.

"I know. Thank you. Gale, I hope we will still be close you and I?"

"You will always be my best friend, Katniss. I promise that I will find out who is following you around. I will fix this."

"I want to help you set those traps."

I smile as Katniss makes the plans to help Gale. I want her to stay true to herself and who she is. I know she loves to hunt in the forest and I intend to make sure she keeps doing those things…even if they are with Gale, a man who is in love with her. I trust Katniss though. She is falling for me…I can't believe it.

Prim giggles and I can see she has been studying me for a long period of time.

"I told you Gale didn't have her heart, Peeta. You do."

**Review, review, review! I hope you guys like it. I know there are some Gale haters out there. I am not his biggest fan, but I don't hate him. I like Gale as Katniss's best friend because that is where he belongs and she belongs with Peeta. **

**I am not saying there won't be any drama with Gale later, but I want him to help Katniss and Peeta track down the stalker.**

**Next chapter, Prim and Katniss are settled in with Peeta. **

**You will also read about more Hunger Games characters. I will give you one hint about a character you will meet next chapter. If Prim is a little duck then she is a little bird **

**REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 13

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I cannot believe all the amazing reviews! I am so glad you all like the story so much! I am blown away by all your support and I want to keep writing and keep making you happy with it! You will meet two beloved Hunger Games characters in this chapter and there is a lot of Katniss/Peeta relationship stuff.**

**Chapter 13: Katniss's POV**

Peeta sets my sister's bags down in one of the guest rooms. She grins at him. It is already obvious that she adores him…absolutely adores him.

Peeta insists that I take the master bedroom. I tell him that is crazy. He will have to share a bathroom with my sister. He tells me that he doesn't mind. He wants me to get settled in comfortably. Prim loves having him nearby. He is already like a big brother to her.

Peeta sets my bags down in the master bedroom and I venture further into the room. I stare out of the door that leads to the balcony and feel the sun on my face. Peeta stands up behind me and I involuntarily lean back against him. I hear his intake of breath before he wraps his arms loosely around my waist holding me close to him.

"I hope you are happy here, Katniss…with me." He whispers the words in my ear and I turn to face him. His face is so genuine, so sweet, concerned. He wants me to be happy and he is so good to me.

I bring my hand up to his cheek and caress it gently and he smiles at me. "I am sure we will be happy, Peeta."

He smiles and brings his hands up to cup my face in his hands before pulling me to him and kissing me softly. It is a long kiss, but not a passionate one. It is a kiss that shows me how much he loves me and how much he wants to be with me. It is a kiss that makes me want another…badly.

He steps back and I don't let him. I press myself against him and kiss him again. I deepen the kiss and he responds with enthusiasm. My hands run up and down his chest and he sighs softly and pulls me even more tightly against him.

We break apart when we hear a giggle and I see Prim standing in the doorway. "I would tell you guys to get a room…but you have one."

"PRIM!" I admonish her and she just laughs again and runs off. Peeta smiles at me. Kisses me softly once more before taking my hand in his. We walk down the stairs together. Eight more days till the wedding. Suddenly, I can't wait.

**PEETA'S POV**

Katniss and I are sitting on the front porch on the swing holding hands. We are watching Prim gather flowers in the front yard with her new best friend from next door. Prim met her just two days ago when they first came to live with me. Her name is Rue. Katniss adores her and so do I. Rue and Prim are the same age. Rue and her family just moved in a few weeks ago so she hasn't started school just yet. She will start next week with only three more weeks left until summer vacation.

Prim told us she had met Rue while she was exploring in the backyard. She said she looked up in a tree and there she was. They have been inseparable ever since. Katniss and I had met Rue's parents and we thought they were wonderful people. Prim was going to stay with them for two weeks while Katniss and I adjusted to being married.

Katniss had loved Rue's mother immediately. She had even made the remark, "I wish my mother were a real mother like that." I understood how she felt and I wished the same. We both had some pretty terrible mothers.

There were only six days until the wedding. Six days until Katniss Everdeen would become my wife. The past two days have been Heaven. Prim has been busy with Rue and Katniss and I have been preparing for the wedding and our life together. We have also been growing closer each day.

The first day, we had shared a moment in the master bedroom until a giggling Prim interrupted us. We also picked out some things for the wedding. We met with the dressmaker and he and Katniss connected. Cinna had been a designer for years, but no one had ever been able to get beneath his thick exterior…until he met Katniss. He adored her as well. They talked about the woods, about hunting, clothes, designing…anything. She told him what she didn't want in a dress and he told her that he would design the perfect dress for her. I believed him.

The second day, we picked out furniture for the house. Katniss worried about the price of things, but I told her not to worry about that. I wanted her to have anything she wanted. I had the money. Money was of no interest to me. I would give it all away if he meant keeping Katniss. I would give up everything to be with her.

Today, we had met over breakfast. Every day I cooked for them and they swore the food was amazing. I enjoyed cooking. I wished I had more time to do it. I didn't enjoy working for my father. I had always thought I would want to take over for him, but now I wasn't so sure. Would I have as much time for Katniss if I took my dad's job someday? If the answer is no, then I am not interested in the job. I had other dreams. Dreams that I wanted to share with her. I wanted to share everything with her…always.

Prim and Rue are heading over to Rue's house for the evening so Katniss and I have a night alone together. I have an entire evening planned. I hope that she enjoys it. I start with dinner. I make honey glazed chicken and seasoned potatoes on a bed of rice with cheesy buns. I make chocolate covered strawberries for dessert. Katniss wanted to dress for dinner, so I got everything set up and then got dressed as well.

We met in the upstairs hallway. She is a vision in a dark blue sundress that fits her body to perfection. She has left her hair down and it looks sexy hanging in waves down her back and around her face. I have never seen anyone so beautiful in my entire life.

"You look amazing." I tell her. It doesn't even begin to cover how I feel about her.

"You look great, too." She comments. I am wearing a red dress shirt with black dress pants. I know I am overdressed, but I wanted to look good for her. I take her hand and we enter the kitchen together. I have lit candles all over the room and she gasps when she sees the meal.

"Peeta, this is so beautiful." I have spread rose petals all over the table and in front of her seat on the table are ten red roses. I want to explain the meaning to her over dinner. I know I have gone way over the top, but I don't care. Anything for her.

I pull out her chair for her and she sits down. My hand lingers on the chair as my fingers brush her back gently causing electricity to shoot through me at even the smallest touch. What is wrong with me? Do I have any control over myself at all? No, not when it comes to her. Just being in the same room with her is an experience for me.

I sit down next to her and serve her a full plate of food. We eat quietly for a while, each stealing looks at one another. Once most of the main course is gone, I clear my throat to speak.

"I want this…tonight…to be a real beginning for us in our relationship. I want to know everything about you and I want to tell you everything about me." She nods at me, so I pick up the bouquet of roses and finger the petals lightly. "There are ten roses here. One for every year that I have wanted to be with you."

She is looking at me in shock. "Peeta, I would have been eight years old… you would have been…"

"Nearly ten." I finish for her. "I knew even then how special you were. I have always known you were the only I wanted. You, Katniss Everdeen, are the only woman I have ever wanted."

She is staring at me and I see her eyes tear slightly. I reach out for her hand and she clutches me. "Why me? I am nothing, Peeta. You could have anyone you want. Why on earth would you want me?"

I shake my head with a frown on my face. "You have no idea, the effect you can have. You are not NOTHING! You're everything to me. I've never wanted anyone but you and I never will."

Her eyes are no longer teary but bright and hopeful. "You want to stay with me?"

I get even closer to her and pull her arm so that she will sit on my lap. She does and I wrap my arms around her. "Always." I whisper against her ear. She sighs softly and I drop my mouth to her neck and kiss her soft skin. She moans and leans her head back even more exposing more of her neck. I take my time exploring her there and run my hands all over her back…caressing her. I move my head to the other side of her neck and kiss her there as well.

She runs her hands up and down my thighs and I feel my breath quicken. Her simple touch is my undoing. She stands up and sits back down facing me this time. She mimics me and unbuttons the top button on my dress shirt and kisses my neck softly. Her lips running over my neck cause me to hyperventilate slightly. She is so beautiful. When she is done exploring my neck she brings her face up to mine and stares deeply into my eyes. I see the same desire that must be mirrored in my eyes. The need for each other.

I never thought she would look at me this way. Never in my wildest dreams had I imagined she would ever look at me this way. I kiss her gently on the lips and then more deeply as we leisurely explore one another. I know we are reaching a point where I need to stop this, but I can't seem to do it. I know Katniss must feel me through her dress, but I cannot muster the reason to stop.

Somehow though I manage to pull away slightly. I don't want to do this…not like this. I want to marry her first. I want to do this right. I'm not going to take any chances with her. I want to tell her how I feel about this.

"I love you, Katniss. I love you more than anything."

She is looking at me with desire filled eyes. "I love you too, Peeta. I am falling in love with you."

I kiss her again softly. "I want to show you something."

She nods at me and stands up. I reach out to steady her as she almost falls. We both laugh softly. I take her hand and lead her into the back garden. She gasps and stares around her in awe. The primrose bushes have bloomed and there are bright flashes of purple, blue, red, and pink surrounding us as we stand in the middle of the back garden.

"Peeta, this is so beautiful." Her voice is quiet and filled with awe.

"You are so beautiful." I tell her. "I wanted you to feel at home here…I wanted…"

"I love it. It is incredible…so are you." She leans in and kisses me once on the lips and then pulls me into a comfortable hug. "Thank you." She murmurs against my neck and I smile.

"You're welcome. I have another surprise for you, but I want to show that to you after our wedding."

She grins at me. "You finished that painting, didn't you?"

She already seems to know me so well. "I did." I tell her and she smiles wider.

We sit down on a blanket in the grass and look up at the stars. She leans back against me as we talk about everything. She tells me about her mother and the horrors of living with her. She tells me the pain of losing her father…of his murder that was never solved. She tells me about Gale and how complicated their friendship had become and how much his temper annoys her.

I tell her about my mother. How she never wants anything to do with me. How much she despises me and I don't know why. I tell her about my brothers and how terrible they are to their wives. I tell her how I have always looked up to my father because he was the only person I really considered to be my family. He loved me too, but always expected more of me than anyone else. I tell her I am so scared that I won't be able to live up to his expectations.

She holds my hand and runs her fingers up and down my arm as we talk. She hugs me after I talk about my family. It is a great night for us. We get so much closer. It has been amazing. I cannot wait to spend every moment of forever with her. Our wedding day could not come quickly enough for me!

**KATNISS'S POV**

I am happy. Really and truly happy. Prim is also so happy. I have never felt more carefree. Peeta and I are getting married in three days. The people stalking us have not been around recently. I have almost forgotten we had an issue at all. In three days, I am going to become Mrs. Peeta Mellark. I thought I would be dreading the day, but I am looking forward to it. After our "date" night together two nights ago, I had been excited for the wedding. Today Cinna was coming over to show me my wedding dress.

When he arrived, Peeta was kicked out of the house by Cinna. Cinna told him to go and see Portia at the shop to make sure his tux fit him. Peeta rolls his eyes before smiling at me and stepping out the door. Cinna tells Prim to be completely honest with him about the dress and gives me firm orders to do the same.

He hands me the dress and I am stunned. It is incredibly beautiful. I stare at the gown on the hanger and tears fill my eyes.

"You have to put it on silly girl before you get all emotional!" He chides me.

I follow his directions and go into my bedroom to put it on. It is strapless and is made of fine white silk. It must have cost a fortune. The silk is form fitting and molds to my body. There are diamonds all over the dress that glitter when they catch the light. It is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen in my life. I go back down the stairs for Cinna and Prim to see the dress.

I see that Rue has also joined us. Prim and Rue jump up and down ecstatically. They love the dress and so do I.

"Cinna, it is so beautiful. I…thank you."

He leans in and gives me a kiss on the cheek…it is a very fatherly gesture. "I wanted it to be you. Do you really like it?"

I wrap him in a hug. "I love it so much, thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now, what time do I have to be here to do your hair?"

I change out of the dress and Cinna and I spend the afternoon together chatting until Peeta comes back. I decide to ask Cinna a question.

"Cinna, I know we don't know each other all that well yet, but I adore you. You remind me so much of my father in so many ways. Would you walk me down the aisle?"

His face transforms and he smiles at me before hugging me tightly to him. "Of course. Of course I will, Katniss. I would be so honored. Thank you."

The wedding is all planned out. Annie is my bridesmaid. Finnick is Peeta's groomsman. Prim and Rue are the flower girls. Cinna is going to walk me down the aisle. Everything is coming together nicely. I just hope that my mother will show up and behave herself and I hope Gale will as well.

I am ready to marry Peeta Mellark and begin my life anew with him. The anxiety has vanished. I know what I want. I want him. I want to be with him. I know that now. I am going to surprise him on our wedding night. I don't want to be in separate rooms after we are married. I want to be with him. I want to sleep with him and wake up in his arms every morning. I couldn't wait to see his face when I told him what I wanted. I was madly in love with Peeta Mellark and I couldn't wait for the entire world to know it. No stalker was going to stop me from being with the man I was in love with…no way.

**Review, review, review! I hope you guys like it. The next chapter will be the wedding and the wedding night…I am thinking about changing the story to M for that…I don't want to push the T rating…not sure yet on that. Please review! I want to know what you think of the story. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring for you!**

**REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 14

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**I cannot believe all the amazing reviews! You are all truly wonderful! I hope you enjoy this chapter…it is the WEDDING! **

**Chapter 14: Peeta's POV**

I wake up before the dawn and I am beyond excited about marrying Katniss Everdeen this afternoon. I tiptoe quickly out of my bedroom and down the hallway so I don't wake Katniss or Prim.  
Images from last night play through my mind as I creep downstairs to make breakfast for us all. I had spent the day with Katniss and Prim. We rearranged furniture. We ran around outside and we sat around in the living room while Prim told us stories about everything. After getting Prim settled for the evening, Katniss and I stayed up and talked about everything. I felt like we had been together for years and not just ten short days.

I walked her up to her bedroom. She smiled at me and didn't go into her room right away.

"Thank you, Peeta. You…you are amazing." She said it shyly and a blush crept into her cheeks. I reached up and stroked her cheek causing the blush to deepen. So beautiful. Incredibly beautiful.

"You are incredible, Katniss." I leaned in to her and she didn't back away. I kissed her sweetly, but the kiss was filled with intense longing. I hope that it told her how much I cared for her and that I loved her. I wanted her to be happy. I wanted her to be truly in love with me. She told me she was falling in love with me and I believed her. I just doubted myself because I don't deserve her. She deserves better than me…better than anyone, but I get to be with her.

After setting our breakfast on the table, I go and sit outside in the front yard on the porch swing. The sun is slowly rising over the horizon and I soak in its warmth and smile. God, I am so happy. I am marrying the woman of my dreams.

I look up and see Finnick and Annie approaching me – holding hands of course. I hoped that their parents would relent and let them get married already. They loved one another. What more could they possibly want for their children?

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Finnick yells at me while Annie laughs.

"Waiting for my bride to wake up so we can have breakfast together on our wedding day." What the heck else was I doing here?

"Are you insane?" He screams at me even though he is standing right in front of me now. Annie shushes him so he is not so loud and he continues in a somewhat softer voice. "You can't see her before the damn wedding! It's bloody bad luck!"

I wave him off and stand up. "Calm down, Finn. Deep breaths. I don't believe in that crap. And what the hell is with the 'bloody' accent! You grew up here the same as me for Heaven's sake!"

Finnick looks at me with an arrogant look and then smiles when he sees my exasperation. He grabs my arm to stop me from going back into the house and pulls me in the other direction away from the house. Away from Katniss. "Just accept that I am superior to you in all things…hence the accent!" He huffs but continues to lug me away and I sigh.

"I want to see her. Come on, Finn, man, just let me alone."

"NO! I won't let you start your married life on the wrong foot, mate! I, as your best friend and best man I may add, I am supposed to help you. Speaking of the best man, do I get any kind of special prize of honor or anything? I have never been a best man before and I am unsure what it entails exactly."

I sigh and laugh at him. "You get to stand next to me and hold the ring until I take it from you to give to Katniss."

"That's really it? Damn! I thought it was something that I trained seal couldn't do. I wanted to be perfect at it and it's so simple I don't even need to speak?"

Annie giggles and I smile. "You do get to give a toast at the reception, if that helps."

Finnick smiles and immediately starts speaking. "Yes, it definitely does help. I should think my words of wisdom should be very important to you. Now, I suggest you start listening to my pearls of wisdom now. Let's get moving!"

I grumble. "At least let me leave her a note, Finn."

He contemplates this then allows it. "Five minutes. I will get your tux and shoes so you can look dapper. You have five minutes. Hop to it, mate."

I run into the house and hear Finnick telling Annie to make sure Katniss will be ready on time. I hear Annie sigh. "Well Finn darling, that is why I dragged you out of bed at dawn. I am nothing if not prompt."

Finnick takes her hand and leans forward to kiss her. I smile then turn away and hurry to write the note for Katniss before Finnick yanks me out of the house.

Today was going to be the best day of my life. I was going to marry my soul mate. Hopefully, one day we will be able to share a room, cuddle in a bed, and have children. I have big plans for our life together and I hoped that Katniss would too.

Katniss's POV

The sun streaming in through the balcony windows woke me and I sat up quickly. My stomach was a bundle of nerves. I was getting married today. Getting married…TODAY! What was I doing? It was too soon? I couldn't stand in front of all those people and….take a deep breath, Katniss and breath.

I feel someone next to me move in the bed and I see Prim is wide awake and staring at me. She grins widely. "You are marrying an amazing man today, sister." I reach over and mess her hair up and grin back feeling some of the nervousness dissipate.

"I know." I tell her. We get out of bed and head downstairs. I see that Peeta has made us breakfast.

A dozen yellow daisies are sitting on my plate tied up with a ribbon. Peeta has put a small bouquet of primroses at Prim's place. I had told Peeta that yellow daisies reminded me of happiness and springtime. He had not forgotten. He never forget anything I said. I also see that he has left me a note on a small square piece of paper.

Katniss,

Finnick has kidnapped me. He is a tad superstitious about us seeing one another before the wedding. I'm not. I can't wait to see you walking down the aisle towards me. I love you. I cannot wait for you to be my friend, my partner, and my wife. See you soon, love.

Always,

Peeta

I smiled as I read his words and felt warmth rush through me. The doubts faded and I felt truly happy. Prim and I ate breakfast keeping up a lively conversation. Annie waltzed into the room and was holding the garment bag with my wedding dress. I really liked Annie. I didn't have any close female friends until she came along. Gale was really my only friend and I couldn't really ask him to be my maid of honor. I was pleased that I could help give her some time with Finnick. We were becoming good friends and I looked forward to getting to know her better. We had hung out with Finnick and Annie almost every day at some point. They were wonderful people and Finnick was a very loyal and loving friend to Peeta.

We were getting ready to leave the house when a knock at the door stopped me. I opened the door and smiled when I saw Gale on the other side. He is dressed up and I am so happy he is coming to the wedding.

"Gale, I am so glad you decided to come." He looks uncomfortable.

"Katniss, you are my best friend and I love you. I'm sorry that I can't…I just can't see you marry someone else."

My heart sank. The person I considered my best friend wasn't coming to my wedding.

"Oh." That was all I could think to say.

Gale rushed on with what he wanted to say. "I'm not mad or anything. I wish you all the happiness in the world, but I just can't see you get married to him. I'm sorry."

I nod. I understand, but I am still angry that Gale can't suck it up and be there for me. I would be there for him if the situation were reversed. The difference was that I didn't feel the same way about Gale as he felt about me.

"I still want to hang out and be friends, Katniss. I just need a little time to adjust and so do you. You will need time with…with your…husband." He said the word softly with sadness in his tone.

I rush forward and wrap him in a hug. I do understand. He is still my best friend and he came here today to show me that he cares for me and wishes me well, but that he just can't face it right now. I appreciate his honesty.

"Thank you for coming over here and telling me about this. I'll miss you."

He smiles slightly but I can tell he is in pain. He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and then backs away. "I wish you all the best in your life. I promise that I will keep looking out for your well-being even though I won't be with you. I am still watching out for you." I understand what he is saying. He is still going to hunt down my stalker and make him pay. He will still protect me.

"Thank you. I wish you the best as well, Gale."

He nods and then he is gone. I shut the door softly and lean against it, silently saying goodbye to my friend for now. We will be friends again I know it, but for now we must be apart.

PEETA'S POV

The meadow is beautiful. Chairs have been set up to accommodate the guests. I arranged for yellow, pink, and white roses to cover everything. There are huge bouquets of roses everywhere. I see the tables that are set up for after the wedding for our small reception. I want this to be perfect for Katniss. I picked out her bridal bouquet myself. It is an enormous arrangement with yellow daisies, yellow roses, lavender, and delicate pink rose buds. Prim, Rue, and Annie have similar bouquets. Prim and Rue are also given baskets filled to the top with delicate rose petals to spread when they walk down the aisle before Katniss.

The music swells around me as I take my place at the end of the aisle. I look to see my father in the front row smiling proudly at me. My brothers and their wives are there, but look bored. My mother is there but is staring sullenly into space. She was never happy and I vowed not to take note of her anymore today. Today was the start of my new life and I wasn't going to let her ruin anything. Finnick stood next to me and shifted nervously. I smiled at him and he grinned back at me.

"I'm happy for you, friend. You seem incredibly happy."

"I am." I tell him before I see Prim and Rue walking down the aisle together sprinkling rose petals as they go. They look so cute. Prim and Rue were like sisters. I was glad she found a companion. Then Annie walked down the aisle and I heard Finnick's intake of breath. She was wearing her hair down loosely around her face and she was wearing a pale lilac gown, obviously designed by Cinna. Prim and Rue were wearing pale yellow gowns that accentuated their healthy glowing skin.

Annie reached her spot next to where Katniss would be. I heard the music change and then I saw her. Everything else disappeared for me. She was walking towards me slowly with her arm tucked into Cinna's. She was a vision. Her dress fit her body like a glove and then flowed out gently around her at the waist. She was perfection. Diamonds glittered in the sunshine as she walked towards me. She finally looked up from the ground and into my eyes. She must see the adoration in my eyes because she blushes. Beautiful.

It seems to take forever for her to walk to me and as soon as she is close to me I step forward to request her hand. Cinna takes her hand and places it in mine. He gives me a warm smile and then takes his seat in the front row next to Katniss's mother.

I hold onto Katniss's hand tightly and smile at her. Her hair is wavy and flowing down her back in dark waves. I resist the urge to run my fingers through her hair. We stand in front of the minister and he begins the service. We opted for a short service.

"Do you, Peeta, take Katniss as your lawful wedded –"

"I do!" I cut in and hear the laughter in the crowd. Katniss laughs and my heart soars.

"Do you, Katniss, take Peeta to be your lawful wedded husband to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

She studies me and I see tears in her eyes. "I do." She says boldly and I understand she means her vow to me. She will be my loyal and loving wife. I don't deserve her. I must be dreaming.

We opted for our own vows even though I knew Katniss was nervous. I went first. I didn't even write anything down. The words were written on my heart.

"Katniss, I love you. I have loved you for years. I promise that I will do everything I can to make you happy. You are it for me. You are my soul mate. My own true love. I could never love another. You are my everything and I can't wait to spend every moment of forever with you." My voice cracked on the last word and I felt tears blur my eyes. She is looking at me with tear filled eyes as well as I slide the ring on her finger. She looks down at the ring and sees the beautiful diamond glistening in the sun. The diamond is surrounded on both side by tiny iridescent pearls.

She clears her throat and then looks deeply into my eyes. "Peeta, I never expected to feel this way about anyone in my life. You have taken me by surprise in every way. I have fallen in love with you. I could live a thousand lifetimes and never deserve you, but for some reason you have chosen me. You chose me when you could have had anyone in the world. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the only man I will ever love."

We are both crying. Her words were amazing. I would never forget them. She slipped the band on my finger and I felt as if I were finally whole.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

I don't hesitate. I take her face in my hands and kiss her with all the longing in my body. Our lips collide and we kiss. Probably much longer than we were probably supposed to. We separate when we hear people clearing their throats in the audience and then we join hands to face the crowd as the minster says his last words for the service…binding us together.

"It gives me great pleasure to present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Peeta Mellark."

There are applause and smiles as we walk back down the aisle.

We go right into the small reception. We share cake and visit with the guests and share numerous kisses. Finally, we are called for our first dance as husband and wife. I pull Katniss into my arms and she relaxes against me, laying her head against my chest. Her proximity is sending shivers up and down my spine. I have never been more happy in my entire life.

"You have made me the happiest man alive, Katniss Mellark."

She smiles up at me and kisses me softly. "No one could be happier than I am right this moment."

I beg to differ with her, but her words warm my soul so I just hold her more tightly and finish our dance. After the dance, we share a chaste kiss and then our reception is over. I pick her up in my arms and carry her away from the crowd. We are not far from our home, but once we are away from the guests I let Katniss walk for a little while, but we still hold hands. Twilight has fallen around us as we reach our front door.

I pick her up in my arms against and carry her into the living room. I prepare a fire and then get the bread and wine from the kitchen for our toasting. We toast the bread in silence and then each drink a glass of sweet wine.

I don't want this night to end, but I am sure that she is tired. I take her hand and walk with her upstairs. It kills me to just let her go into her room alone, but I know she isn't ready. At the door, she turns to me and kisses me desperately. I return the kiss and a groan escapes me. I pull away slightly and she is smiling at me.

"Peeta, I want you to come in here with me."

She says it shyly and I can't believe it. "Are you sure?" I question her immediately. "We have the rest of our lives to be together. I don't want to rush you into anything, Katniss."

She reaches her hand up to stroke my cheek. "I have never been more sure of anything in my life. Please Peeta, will you stay with me? Stay with me."

"Always." I respond immediately before she takes my hand and pulls me into the room with her and shutting the door quickly behind us.

**Review, review, review! I hope you guys like it. I want LOTS of reviews and then I will post the wedding night chapter . Let me know how much you want to read it. I have already written most of it and then in the chapter after that…more stalker stuff. I think you are all going to love it…please review ASAP!**

**Also, I am nearly finished with another HG fanfiction I am writing called, "Lost in a Haze." If you like this one, please check that one out and let me know what you think. I also have a new idea for another HG story, but I want to wait until "Lost in a Haze" is finished. Review, review, review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**I cannot believe all the amazing reviews! You are all truly wonderful! I hope you enjoy this chapter…it is the WEDDING! **

**Chapter 15: Peeta's POV**

"Peeta, I want you to come in here with me."

She says it shyly and I can't believe it. "Are you sure?" I question her immediately. "We have the rest of our lives to be together. I don't want to rush you into anything, Katniss."

She reaches her hand up to stroke my cheek. "I have never been more sure of anything in my life. Please Peeta, will you stay with me? Stay with me."

"Always." I respond immediately before she takes my hand and pulls me into the room with her and shutting the door quickly behind us.

Katniss pulls me into the room and then to sit down on the bed beside her. She looks at me shyly. She is so incredibly beautiful. The soft darkness is falling around us and her wedding dress still twinkles in the moonlight. I bring my hand to her face and caress her cheek softly before pushing a few stray hairs behind her ear gently.

"I want to show you something." I tell her. I lead her out onto the balcony to the covered painting on my easel. "I hope you like it." I tell her and then pull the cover off.

I have painted her father. I painted Katniss and Prim sitting beside him in the meadow while he reads to them. He used to do this all the time. I remember wishing my father would have done the same for me. I found a picture of my father with Mr. Everdeen and that picture helped me get his face just right. Katniss hasn't said a word. She is standing very close to the painting and then reaches up to touch it and runs her hands gently over her father's face, his hands, his arms, and then she turns to me. I see tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Peeta, it is so beautiful. It is so perfect. I don't…I don't know how to tell you how very much this means to me."

She runs up to me and throws her arms around me, hugging me tightly. I smooth her hair and hold her against my chest. We hug for a few minutes and then Katniss's eyes meet mine. She leans in and kisses me softly. I eagerly deepen the kiss. Our tongues dance together, fighting for dominance. I hear her groan and the vibration of her voice does wild things to me. We are suddenly kissing as if there is no tomorrow. Passionate kisses and ragged breathing fill the air around us.

I lift her up into my arms and carry her into the bedroom. I lay her gently on the bed. She looks up at me with wide, passion filled eyes. She sits up on her knees and pulls me onto the bed with her on my knees as well. She unbuttons my shirt, her hands shaking slightly. Her eyes have never left my face. I see no doubt on her face and I am elated. I reach around her back and slowly unzip her dress. She sighs and leans against me.  
I swallow noisily when I see what she is wearing under her wedding dress. She is wearing a short, silky negligee it is a silver shade that matches her beautiful eyes. My eyes rake hungrily over her skin and she finishes taking my shirt off as well.

Carefully we finish undressing each other and then I lay her carefully back against the pillows. I am on top of her, but my weight is supported by my arms. I kiss her leisurely, passionately, and thoroughly. I am aware of how much we have both anticipated this moment. We have both desired it. I can't believe she wants this. Wants me.

I place one last gentle kiss on her lips before I trace my hands over her entire body, caressing her and making her moan in pleasure. I see fear cross her features as I prepare to join us as one and I pull back immediately.

"I love you, Katniss. Please don't be afraid of me…of us. I'll be gentle. If it hurts you then you must tell me at once." I have never done this before and neither has she. We waited until our wedding night to share the most intimate experience people can share. It is the perfect moment.

"I love you too, Peeta. I want you. I'm not afraid anymore." I watch the fear fade from her eyes and in that moment we become one.

We spend the night in one another's arms bringing each other pleasure and showing our love for one another. It is the most perfect night of my entire life. Katniss Mellark is my wife and I am going to love, honor, and cherish her for the rest of our lives.

I awake in the morning and pull Katniss more tightly against my chest cuddling her as closely as possible. She is amazing. She is wonderful. She is mine.

I go downstairs to prepare breakfast in bed for us. I prepare a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries, banana pancakes, and bacon. I pour us orange juice and I am on my way up the stairs with the tray when something on the floor stops me. I set the tray carefully on the stairs and then go to pick up the note that is lying on the floor just inside our front door.

I warned you. It's too bad you didn't listen. Now, he dies and you become mine.

Fear pools in my stomach. Who is this? Why are they after Katniss? Someone wants to kill me so he can have my wife. That will never happen. I will do whatever I have to do to protect Katniss.

**Review, review, review! I hope you guys like it. I want LOTS of reviews and then I will post the next chapter with lots more about the stalkers. **

**Also, I am finished with another HG fanfiction called, "Lost in a Haze." If you like this one, please check that one out and let me know what you think. **

**I am also going to be posting a new story about Katniss and Peeta called "Starcrossed." The time period is going to be a little different. It is going to take place in the 1800's and Katniss and Peeta are both being forced to marry people they don't love. They are falling in love with one another and they are trapped by their circumstances. What will they do? Will they marry the people they don't love? Will the run-away together to begin anew? Will they marry those they don't love but then still see one another? I know it is similar in some respects to my "Arrangement" story but I have flipped things a lot. I have already written the first three chapters. I want to post the first one tonight or tomorrow. So, if interested please check it out or let me know by reviewing!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**I cannot believe all the amazing reviews! You are all truly wonderful! Here is chapter 16…enjoy! **

**Chapter 16: Peeta's POV**

_I warned you. It's too bad you didn't listen. Now, he dies and you become mine. _

Fear pools in my stomach. Who is this? Why are they after Katniss? Someone wants to kill me so he can have my wife. That will never happen. I will do whatever I have to do to protect Katniss.

I take the note over to the fire and burn it. I don't want Katniss to see this. I don't want to upset her, but I will get to the bottom of this. I will protect her at any cost.

I take the breakfast up to our bedroom. Our bedroom. I love saying that. I decide that I am going to enjoy our first full day as husband and wife. We are not leaving the house so we are not in danger today. I want to take the day and focus on my lovely wife. I sit down on the bed beside her and set the tray down gently. I kiss her softly on the lips and she smiles before kissing me back.

"I made you breakfast in bed." I say quietly. She opens her eyes…looks at me and smiles.

"Thank you. It looks delicious."

We eat the pancakes and bacon in silence. When the bowl of strawberries is the only thing left she sets the tray on the floor and just holds the bowl in her hand. She is gorgeous. She is naked, but covered in a thin blanket. My body reacts to her strongly as I try to keep myself under control to not reach across the bed and take her right at this moment.

I want to make sure she is okay after last night. "Are you feeling sore? Did I hurt you?"

She shakes her head. "I feel…great. It doesn't hurt. You didn't hurt me, Peeta."

I nod relieved. She holds out a strawberry to me and I take a bite. The juice dribbles down my chin and without missing a beat she leans over and licks it off and then kisses me deeply. I hold out a strawberry for her and she takes a small bite before kissing me again.

I throw the bowl of strawberries onto the floor and she giggles. "I think we have more important business to attend to." I say and wrap my arms around her waist and pull her towards me.

We spend the entire morning and most of the afternoon in bed exploring one another…it is incredible. I am insatiable. The more of her I have the more of her I need. She is definitely the sexiest woman in the world.

By late afternoon, we are both spent and she is sleeping softly against my chest. I let my mind wander. Who wants Katniss? Why? I know it isn't Gale because I don't think he would stoop that low. He did not come and tell Katniss he was happy for her.

I needed to find out who was threatening me and trying to take her away from me. I would need to enlist my father's help. He would know what to do. I leave Katniss a note and tell her I will be back soon. I tell my maid to please take a letter to my father for me. The letter tells him to come to me immediately.

My father is at my front door twenty minutes later.

"Peeta, what's wrong?" I tell him about the note and the threat. He shakes his head in disbelief.

"It will be all right, Peeta. I will protect both of you. I swear it. I am going to send over four of my best body guards. I will see to it that they set up a perimeter and that they accompany the two of you anywhere you go."

I nod and let relief flood me. I knew who he would send me. They had been with our family for four years and were excellent security detail. I knew he would not send Beetee. He was the communications specialist who helped my dad with all his technology needs.

My dad goes to the door and turns to face me. He gives me a hug and then tries once more to reassure me. "Don't worry, Peeta. Within an hour, I will send Johanna, Cato, Clove, and Haymitch over. They will keep you both safe until I can track down this stalker. I am going to speak with police chief Darius about this. Please be at ease son. I will do whatever it takes to end this."

I smile and hug my dad again. "Thank you, dad. You are the best."

He smiles and then grins at me. "I take it you had a successful night last night?"

I laugh softly and my smile grows wider. "She loves me, dad. She actually loves me."

He claps me on the shoulder. "Of course she does, Peeta. She always has. I knew that when I set this up for you."

"Thanks, dad."

"Love you, son. Go back to your bride. Security will set up a perimeter in a half an hour. I will instruct them not to disturb you until you seek them out."

He leaves and I head back up to spend some time cuddling with my wife while she sleeps peacefully.

Later that night, I explain to Katniss that my father hired security for us because of the stalkers warnings. I don't tell her that we got another warning this morning. There is no reason to worry her. She understands why we have security and we spend a quiet night together enjoying each other's company.

The next morning, I rise early and decide to head to the store. I want to purchase painting supplies. I feel inspired to paint. I nod good morning to Cato and Johanna before heading into town. I see that Clove has followed me and I remember that they are going to be following any of wherever we go.

After I return from town, I see that Katniss is sitting on the front porch with Haymitch, Johanna, and Cato. I see them laughing at something Cato says. I feel my heart warm just seeing her smile. Clove and I join them. The security team seems more like friends than family.

Katniss invites them to dinner, but Johanna says they cannot impose on newlyweds but promises to accept another time. Cato and Haymitch groan when she refuses. I know they love my cooking and were hoping for a good meal.

**KATNISS'S POV**

Our wedding night had been magical…incredible. Peeta had been so gentle with me and so sweet. I loved him. I loved him so much. He was the most amazing man I had ever known. I know that my father would be pleased by our marriage. He had always wanted me to be happy and I truly was.

Breakfast in bed had been a wonderful surprise, but I just wanted to make love to Peeta again. I wondered if I would ever tire of his body and I quickly decide that I will not. He had been my first and I had been his first. We shared such a powerful bond. I loved my husband. My husband. I was almost giddy with the happiness of it.

We spent the day in bed and then I fell asleep in his arms. When Peeta tells me about the security team I am relieved. I know we have not heard from the stalkers in a while, but they still make me nervous. I am worried they will try to her Peeta or me.

Peeta went to the store in the morning to get painting supplies and I got to know the security team. They were all wonderful. Haymitch was loud and obnoxious but sweet at the same time. I loved Johanna's quarky attitude. She was so down to earth and honest, but maybe borderline vulgar as well. Cato was quieter, but I could easily tell he was in charge of the group. He was very protective as he watched the perimeter as Haymitch and Johanna ignored their posts and visited with me. I appreciated his dedication in protecting me. He told me that protecting me was a job he would take very seriously and I believed it.

Peeta came back with Clove trailing him and we all hung out and talked. They were great. I felt like we were all friends. Peeta and I went into the house for dinner and I was heading upstairs to shower before dinner. Peeta was cooking dinner and I wanted to freshen up for him.

I set my foot on the first stare before a sheet of paper caught my eye. It was laying on the floor in the entry way. Why hadn't I noticed it before?

I picked it up and felt my blood run cold.

"_Obviously, you did not head my threats. Meet me in the woods tonight at six tonight or your husband dies. If you tell anyone you are meeting with me, he dies. Be very clear about what I am saying to you. You must come alone or I will murder him. See you soon, love."_

I know I must meet with this person alone. Peeta's life depends upon it. I look at the clock and see that it is 5:30. How am I going to get out of the house unseen? Peeta's life is at stake and I will not fail him. I decide I have the best chance getting past Haymitch. I saw him nursing a bottle of liquor and I hoped it would make him less alert. I peer out into the backyard and see Haymitch propped up against the windowpane snoring softly. This will be my only chance of escape. I write Peeta a hasty note…and then take a deep breath before creeping out the door silently and out into the night air. Twilight has fallen and I run through the backyard and through town as stealthfully as I can manage. I reach the woods in less than ten minutes. I know I am early. I sit down in the middle of a thicket of trees to wait.

I hear footsteps approaching me. I turn around to face my stalker. "Gale?" I blurt out in shock.

"Katniss, what are you doing here?"

I look at him in puzzlement. "I got your note."

"What note?" He seems bewildered and that is when I realize he should not be here.

"Gale, you need to leave right now." I need to get him out of here or my stalker will think I didn't come alone. He will go after Peeta.

"Katniss, what is going on? I am not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on." I sigh and am about to beg him to leave when I hear Gale gasp in pain and sink to his knees. He slumps to the ground unconscious.

I watch as the individual steps from the shadows. Shock crosses my features. "You? What are you doing here?"

He smiles at me and I feel terror rise in my chest when I hear his words. "Making you mine."

**Review, review, review! I hope you guys like it. I want LOTS of reviews and then the identity of at least one stalker will be revealed. How badly do you want to know who it is? Will Peeta save her in time? How many of you thought it was Gale…lol **

**Also, I am finished with another HG fanfiction called, "Lost in a Haze." If you like this one, please check that one out and let me know what you think. **

**I also posted the first three chapters of "Star-Crossed." The time period is going to be a little different. It is going to take place in the 1800's and Katniss and Peeta are both being forced to marry people they don't love. They are falling in love with one another and they are trapped by their circumstances. What will they do? Will they marry the people they don't love? Will the run-away together to begin anew? Will they marry those they don't love but then still see one another? **


	17. Chapter 17

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**I cannot believe all the amazing reviews! You are all truly wonderful! Here is chapter 17…sorry you had to wait so long…enjoy! **

**Chapter 17: Peeta's POV**

I was putting the finishing touches on dinner when an uneasy feeling stole over me.

"Katniss, love?" I call out. No response. No sound.

I take the stairs two at a time and hurry to our bedroom. Not there. The balcony. Not there. Fear grips my heart like a vice and I take deep breaths trying to calm myself as I hurry back downstairs. I see two slips of paper on the dining room table. I pick up the first quickly.

Peeta,

Please forgive me. They were going to kill you and I couldn't allow that to happen. I love you and I always will. Please be safe and don't come after me. I want to do this for you. Please take care of Prim.

Love,

Katniss

"NO!" I scream out.

Johanna and Haymitch race inside the house and I see that Haymitch is wiping sleep away from his eyes. I feel crazed terror well within me as I grab Haymitch's shirt and pull on him hard.

"You feel asleep? I question him with more anger than I have ever had in my tone. Johanna looks at Haymitch in shock and anger as well, but reads the papers I was grasping.

"Peeta, did you read the other?" She asks me softly. I take the paper and read the note with a heavy heart.

"Obviously you did not heed my threats. Meet me in the woods tonight at six or your husband dies. If you tell anyone you are meeting with me, he dies. Be very clear about what I am saying to you. You must come alone or I will murder him. See you soon, love."

My heart squeezes painfully in my chest.

"We have to go. We have to go now." I look at the clock and see that it is 5:55.

Johanna looks around. "Where are Cato and Clove?"

Realization washes through me. Cato and Clove. They had left the note. They were not protecting us. They wanted to divide us. They wanted to get Katniss.

No.

I take off running not worrying if Haymitch and Johanna follow me. I have to get to her. I have to save my wife.

**KATNISS'S POV**

I hear footsteps approaching me. I turn around to face my stalker. "Gale?" I blurt out in shock.

"Katniss, what are you doing here?"

I look at him in puzzlement. "I got your note."

"What note?" He seems bewildered and that is when I realize he should not be here.

"Gale, you need to leave right now." I need to get him out of here or my stalker will think I didn't come alone. He will go after Peeta.

"Katniss, what is going on? I am not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on." I sigh and am about to beg him to leave when I hear Gale gasp in pain and sink to his knees. He slumps to the ground unconscious.

I watch as the individual steps from the shadows. Shock crosses my features. "You? What are you doing here?"

He smiles at me and I feel terror rise in my chest when I hear his words. "Making you mine."

He is gazing at me with such intensity I shiver. I cannot stop myself from falling to my knees beside Gale's still form. I cannot tear my eyes from this man's gaze. I hear Gale's steady breathing and feel relief that he is alive. I stand back up so he doesn't notice it as well. I want to protect Gale if I can.

"Why?" I ask him.

"Isn't it obvious, Katniss Everdeen?" He says in a quiet voice.

I shake my head. "Katniss Mellark." I say boldly causing his brow to furl.

"For now, but not for long." He allows.

"Why Cato? Why?" My voice was supposed to be strong, but it breaks. I thought he was protecting us.

He is about to answer when Clove crashes through the bushes with a look of triumph in her eyes.

"We'll take care of you then loverboy. How does that sound?" She smirks at me and I shiver at the malice in her expression.

Tears cloud my vision and burn down my cheeks. "I…I came. Please leave Peeta alone."

Clove laughs at my distress. Cato keeps staring at me intently saying nothing.

"You both have to die if our master will ever have a shot at mayor." Clove sneers at me.

I realize why now. Peeta had married and was being groomed to be the next mayor. He was beloved. He was the competition now.

"He doesn't even want to be the mayor!" I yell out. I want to protect Peeta if I can.

Cato smiles at me. "That is great news. Katniss. Really, it makes it so much easier for me."

Before I have time to process Cato takes his sword and stabs Clove through the heart. Her eyes fill with tears of betrayal.

"Why?" She cries out brokenly.

"I don't want you. I never have." Cato savagely replies.

I see a few tears leak from Clove's eyes before she dies alone on the cold ground. Cato doesn't even spare her another look. He turns to me and his cold, calculating look has vanished. Replaced by tenderness? Why is he looking at me that way?

He sees the fear in my eyes and throws down his sword.

"Why did you do it, Cato? I have a feeling it wasn't for the same reasons as Clove." I have to keep him talking. Maybe Gale will wake up and be able to help me.

"Well, Katniss. I also serve the same master as Clove, but I did this for very different reasons. My master wants to be the mayor of this great city. I have no interest in politics. I just want you."

I am shocked. I have never even seen him before the security detail assignment…or have I?

I remember Cato being in the same class as Peeta. I remember how he would sit alone at lunch and gaze longingly at our table. I never wanted to sit with anyone but Peeta at lunch, so I never paid anyone any mind. He and Peeta were friends. They hung out outside of school.

"Why would you want me?"

He stares at me intently and starts to approach me then decides to stop giving me time. "I have always wanted you. Peeta got in my way. I knew he loved you. You were the one thing we never talked about…I think somewhere inside himself he knew that I wanted you, but he didn't care. He just took you!"

He looks down in anger trying to control himself as I defend Peeta. "His father arranged the marriage. We had to follow our parents' wishes."

He nods as if accepting this. "I know. That is why I have decided that I won't kill him if you leave with me willingly?"

I stare at him dumbfounded. "What?"

"I have a place not too far from here. It is completely private. I will take you there to be with me. If you agree to stay with me and not run away, then I will let Peeta live. My master will be happy because as long as you are missing he will not pursue mayor so it is a win-win."

I realize he is actually crazy. I look down at Gale again and see that his eyes are open, but he is in no condition to defend me and I refuse to let him die for me.

"All right. I will come with you, Cato."

His eyes light up and he eagerly holds out his hand for me. I ignore it, but walk closer to him and he leads the way as we walk through the woods. Fear is deeply rooted in my heart. Who is the mystery master? Obviously Clove was misled. Was Clove one of the stalkers or the mystery boss?

I only hope that my consent to go with him willingly would save Peeta's life. I am terrified about what will happen to him and now to me. What will Cato do to me? How long will he insist I remain his prisoner? I can't try to escape because then Cato will kill Peeta. I am trapped. And I hate it.

Gale's POV

"Why did you do it, Cato? I have a feeling it wasn't for the same reasons as Clove." I hear Katniss's voice from far away as though through a tunnel.

"Well, Katniss. I also serve the same master as Clove, but I did this for very different reasons. My master wants to be the mayor of this great city. I have no interest in politics. I just want you."

Anger courses through me. Who is this Cato and why have I never heard of him before? How long has he been stalking Katniss?

"Why would you want me?" I hear Katniss mutter. I feel my heart ache. Who wouldn't want to be with her? But, I had let her go. She was not mine. She was Peeta's wife. Cato was not going to hurt her. I wasn't going to let him.

Cato's voice cuts into my murderous thoughts. "I have always wanted you. Peeta got in my way. I knew he loved you. You were the one thing we never talked about…I think somewhere inside himself he knew that I wanted you, but he didn't care. He just took you!"

I know Katniss will defend the man she loves and she does. "His father arranged the marriage. We had to follow our parents' wishes."

"I know. That is why I have decided that I won't kill him if you leave with me willingly?" Surely she can't agree to that. Why can't I move?

"What?" She asks.

"I have a place not too far from here. It is completely private. I will take you there to be with me. If you agree to stay with me and not run away, then I will let Peeta live. My master will be happy because as long as you are missing he will not pursue mayor so it is a win-win."

He is crazy. She won't go with him. I see that she has noticed I am awake. I see her eyes narrow with determination. She will do it to save Peeta and to save me.

"All right. I will come with you, Cato."

Fear and terror course through me and I try to make my body move, but everything hurts. I know I will just have to get help. I will save Katniss. I know that. I hear their footsteps get farther and farther away from me. I am starting to lose consciousness again when a shaking wakes me. I look up to see Peeta's panicked face.

"Where is she? Where is Katniss?" He questions me…his face looking mad.

I cannot speak much so I utter one word. "Cato" before I fall headlong into blackness.

**Review, review, review! I hope you guys like it. I will have a chapter about Katniss's first day as a captive. I will also include Peeta's determination to save her. I will even drop hints as to who Cato's boss is. If you are still interested please review. Please and thank you! **


	18. Chapter 18

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**I cannot believe all the amazing reviews! You are all truly wonderful! Here is chapter 18…enjoy! Please keep reviewing! Please and thank you! **

**Chapter 18: Peeta's POV**

Cato had taken my love away from me. Why? I thought back to the conversation Gale told me about when he had been revived. Cato had been in love with Katniss. I knew that he fancied her, but I never thought he was that serious about his affections for her.

However, even if he was I also loved Katniss and if she had ever wanted to be with me before the arrangement I would not have considered anyone else's feelings if I could be with her. When our marriage was arranged, I had never considered Cato. I just assumed he liked her. He had never told me he was in love with her.

Gale also told me about the small place Cato referred to. He said that Katniss went with him willingly to save my life and his. He said it was disdain and I feel the same way. She was selfless in that way. Completely selfless. I had to find her. My father arrived at my home five minutes after we did. Johanna fetched him for us. He apologized profusely and Cato and Clove. I told my dad about their "master" and how it was to stop me from running for his position.

"I understand, Peeta. Don't even think about the mayoral position until Katniss is by your side once again. There is still another year left in my term anyway."

I nod my head slowly thinking the same thing. It was early for them to make their move. Why did they want to abduct Katniss a year in advance? I know Gale had told me that Cato intended to keep Katniss for himself. I cringe at the thought. I just prayed silently that he would not force himself on her. I could not bear that. I will kill him if he touches her.

My father has people checking all the places surrounding our city. I am fearful of what will happen to Katniss if we do not find her soon.

**Katniss's POV**

Cold. I am so cold. Cato and I had been walking for miles with no end in sight. The air is cold now that night has fallen completely. Goosebumps grace my arms and I rub my arms trying to create friction to bring warmth. Cato notices my discomfort and hands me a jacket.

"Thank you." I say quietly and he nods at me with a smile.

"I will take care of you now, Katniss. I will not let anything bad happen to you."

I force my face to remain impassive and nod at what he says. No use making him angry now. I was going to have to play by his rules otherwise his master would kill Peeta.

Finally after walking for two hours he stops in the middle of the woods. He points up in a tree and at first I do not see anything, but then I see it. High in the branches of a leafy tree is a tree house of sorts. It is difficult to see it because it is painted green to blend in with the tree's leafy branches. No one would see it unless they knew what they were looking for. I shudder. He indicates for me to go first, so I begin to climb. He climbs up right behind me. I climb as fast as I can so he does not touch me.

Once I reach the little house, Cato urges me to push the door open and I do. It is a little house. There is a small kitchen area and a big blanket set up on the floor with nearly a dozen pillows. This must serve as the couch. I see a full size straw bed piled high with pillows and blankets. I take in the basin with a pitcher sitting next to it on a small table.

Cato sees me looking around. "There is not a bathroom, but there is a stream a mile from here. We will go there to bathe whenever you would like to go there. Unfortunately, the surrounding trees will have to serve as a toilet for now. Once we don't have to hide anymore then we will have a grand home. I promise you that, Katniss."

I say nothing. What could I possibly say to that? He acts like I want to be here with him in this situation, and because of the situation I can't say anything. Ugh.

Cato gestures for me to sit down and he goes to the other side of the bed and returns with a large bag. He sets it down in front of me. I open the bag and see lots of clothes.

"I wanted you to have a vast wardrobe. I hope this will serve you for now." He says quietly.

"Thank you." I say. I don't think I have spoken any other words to him besides these since I left with him willingly.

I sort through the clothes and cringe when I see how revealing they all seem to be. The nightgowns are short and brief. Tears fill my eyes and I busy myself with the clothes hoping he won't notice. He doesn't deserve my tears. I don't want him to see my emotions. He does though and sits down in front of me and hands me a tissue. I take it without a word and angrily wipe my eyes.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but I will make you happy, sweetheart. We are going to have a great life together. I am going to let you get those clothes sorted. There are a couple baskets on the other side of the bed for all your clothing. Sort it however you wish. I have a letter to write to your husband to make sure he understands the situation perfectly."

I stare at him with tear filled eyes and he looks away. For some reason, he doesn't like to see me upset. I am not sure why this bothers him when he made me come here with him. Did he really expect me to be happy?

He sits down to write the letter. I notice that he opens another letter he found on his small kitchen counter top…it is probably from his master. I don't even want to know what is in it. I go to sort my clothes to see if I can find anything that isn't too revealing to wear. I am terrified to be alone with Cato here.

**Cato's POV**

I have finally obtained Katniss. She is finally mine. I feel proud and strong now. No one can stop me. I am concerned with her reluctance to speak with me, but in time she will grow to love me. The same way she had grown to care for Peeta Mellark. He may have married her, but now she was mine. He would never see her again. I would make sure of that. I open the letter left by my master to read its contents.

_ Cato,_

_ Congratulations on completing phase one of the plan. You have Katniss and you disposed of Clove before she became a problem. Well done. I am concerned that you left Gale Hawthorne alive, but we can deal with him later. Start with phase two. Write that letter to Peeta Mellark. And don't worry about Katniss's affections. A dear colleague has been working with some new drugs that may help your cause. These drugs may serve to block her memories of things you don't want her to think about. It will be a few days before I can get you any of this and it is still in the testing stages so it will be up to you if you want to expose her to those or not. Please leave a letter for me and I will see that it gets to Peeta. If you need to correspond to me as well then write another letter. Be diligent and sneaky. Everything is going according to plan. Enjoy your prize. We shall speak soon._

I grin and close the letter. I wad it up and throw it in the trash bin. I see Katniss sitting on the bed sifting through her clothing. I wasn't sure if I wanted to expose her to experimental drugs. It would depend on how things went with us. I would still try to scare Peeta though. I didn't want him to have a good night's rest ever again. I sat down to compose my letter to him.

_ Peeta,_

_ By now you know who I am. You should have known anyway. Katniss is with me now. She belongs to me. You stole her from me. I suggest you read this letter very carefully. It is in your best interest not to run for mayor. You will be backing my master instead. If you choose to ignore this sound advice, you will regret it. I never plan to give Katniss back to you, but it is up to you how I treat her. If you do not follow my demands then life will be very unpleasant for your dear bride. I will destroy her. I have access to an experimental drug that will make her forget about her old life. I will experiment with this liberally and make her forget you. I will do whatever it takes to break you. I hope you understand the gravity of your position here. Please see that you comply. Now, I am not a monster. We were friends once so I will allow you a courtesy you never extended to me. You may write Katniss a goodbye letter. I will allow her to compose a response letter to you. Leave the letter where you found Gale in the woods and return the next night and you will have a return letter. If I notice someone is waiting out there, then Katniss will not receive your letter and you will never hear from her again. Please take advantage of my kindness in this matter. I am nothing if not polite._

_ Regards,_

_ Cato_

**Review, review, review! I hope you guys like it. The next chapter is all about Peeta and his attempts to save Katniss from Cato's evil clutches. REVIEW PLEASE! **


	19. Chapter 19

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**I cannot believe all the amazing reviews! You are all truly wonderful! I am so sorry for the delay. I have been ill and have not been able to write. Here is chapter 19…enjoy! Please keep reviewing! Please and thank you! **

**Chapter 19: Peeta's POV**

The letter had been discovered by Haymitch just moments ago on my front steps. Whoever put it there knew Haymitch would find it. It unnerves me to know we are being watched so closely. I did not sleep at all the previous evening and I won't sleep until Katniss is home with me. I unfold the letter and carefully read the contents.

_ Peeta,_

_ By now you know who I am. You should have known anyway. Katniss is with me now. She belongs to me. You stole her from me. I suggest you read this letter very carefully. It is in your best interest not to run for mayor. You will be backing my master instead. If you choose to ignore this sound advice, you will regret it. I never plan to give Katniss back to you, but it is up to you how I treat her. If you do not follow my demands then life will be very unpleasant for your dear bride. I will destroy her. I have access to an experimental drug that will make her forget about her old life. I will experiment with this liberally and make her forget you. I will do whatever it takes to break you. I hope you understand the gravity of your position here. Please see that you comply. Now, I am not a monster. We were friends once so I will allow you a courtesy you never extended to me. You may write Katniss a goodbye letter. I will allow her to compose a response letter to you. Leave the letter where you found Gale in the woods and return the next night and you will have a return letter. If I notice someone is waiting out there, then Katniss will not receive your letter and you will never hear from her again. Please take advantage of my kindness in this matter. I am nothing if not polite._

_ Regards,_

_ Cato_

My entire body is shaking as I finish the letter. Experimental drugs? Who would have those? What is he planning to do to her? How could I have been so stupid as to not see he had wanted her so badly? He was never planning to return her to me. He was planning to keep her. I didn't give a damn about being the mayor, but I wouldn't rest until I had Katniss back. I would not accept the fact that I was not going to see her again. I would write that letter. I would make sure that no one followed me to that location. I didn't want to jeopardize my one chance to communicate with her. I also planned to write a letter to Cato. I would do anything to get Katniss back and I would give him anything else he wanted. I decide to write the letter to Cato first so I can spend more time on my letter to Katniss.

_Cato,_

_ I am sorry that I never understood your feelings for Katniss. I knew you cared for her, but I did not know the depths of your feelings. Since you love her, please promise me that you will not hurt her. She deserves love, kindness, respect, and so much more. If you would allow her to come back to me, I would give you anything you wanted. Anything. Name it and it is yours. I love her more than my own life, Cato. If you desire to harm me then please HARM ME, but do not cause her any pain. I am begging you to let her go. I will back whoever you want me to back for mayor and I will give you as much money as you want. Tell me what I can do to get my wife back. I need her. I love her. I think she loves me, too. Don't you want her to be happy? Safe? I will provide for her and keep her safe and loved. I am begging you to not experiment on her with drugs. You wouldn't want her to forget everything that makes her the woman you love, would you? Please. _

_ Peeta_

I exhale a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. It killed me to speak to him this way, but I knew that any negativity I showed Cato would not benefit Katniss in any way. Now I have to compose a letter that will give Katniss hope and comfort. I don't want her to be afraid and I don't want her to think I have given up on her. Because I will never give up on her…not ever.

_Katniss,_

_ I am so sorry this has happened to you. I want you to know that I love you. I love you with every fiber of my being. I love you with all that I am. I will never stop fighting for you. I will never stop searching for you. You are my wife and I will never have another or love another. We are supposed to be together forever and we will be. I will do whatever it takes to save you. I know we have not been together for a long time, but that doesn't matter to me. I have loved you since the first moment I saw you. I helped you all those years because I could not stand the thought of you in any pain or in want of anything. I will always choose you. No matter what the options are. If Cato demands my life then I will give it up to protect you. I am prepared to do whatever it takes to make certain you are happy. _

_I am unable to write you a goodbye letter because I will never be able to tell you goodbye. You are my life, my love, and my soul mate. I will love you until the day I die and it still won't be as much love as you deserve. You are radiant, beautiful, amazing, and astonishing. Never doubt that you are my reason for being. I love you, my love. We will see one another again. Do not lose faith. I will save you. I will see you again. Don't worry about Prim. I will take good care of her until you come back. I will get you back. Be brave, my love._

_ Love, Peeta_

I needed to make sure Katniss got this letter. I didn't plan on having anyone else delivering the letter. I was going to do it myself and hope that Cato responded to me. I wasn't going to take the chance of letting anyone screw this up. I didn't tell anyone else about the letter. Only Haymitch and Johanna knew about the letter and they agreed with me that this exchange should go as Cato wanted until we knew more of what was going on. Still, it destroyed me to think of Katniss stuck with him. I dropped the letter in the woods where Gale had been and I spent the entire night sitting at the kitchen table.

I had not changed anything since Katniss had left yesterday. The meal we were going to have together was still on the table. I had not eaten anything. I had not moved anything. She was coming home. She was coming home. I kept telling myself that over and over again.

In the morning, I raced out into the woods hoping for a letter. There were two letters waiting for me. I didn't even take them home. I sank down in the woods and tore the first one open.

_Peeta,_

_ Your letter meant so much to me. I love you, too. You have come to mean so much to me in such a short amount of time. I realize now that I have always cared for you. I just didn't know it. You have opened your heart and your home to me. You have taken in my sister and you made me the happiest woman alive. I will always love you. _

_ However, I am told that I have to say goodbye to you. If I don't do that, then he will kill you and I cannot allow that to happen. I want you to have the best life and if you hold on to me then you won't. Please don't look for me. You will be wasting your life on me. I love you too much to sentence you to that kind of life. Cato has no intention of letting me go. I know what my fate is going to be. I know what he has planned for me and I don't want you to be involved in it. I don't want you to be hurt by it. _

_ Thank you for taking care of my sister. Try not to frighten her if you can help it. I am afraid I will no longer be the person I am right now very soon. I am terrified about what is going to happen to me, but I will not give him the satisfaction of tears and neither should you. I love you. You are the only man I will ever truly love no matter what they do to me. Please know that. I need you to believe that I love you beyond all reason. I surrendered myself to you and let all my walls crumbled down and I fell hopelessly in love. I want you to remember that and hold on to that. That is who I want people to remember me to be. I don't want people to remember me for who I am going to become. I love you, always._

_ Love,_

_ Katniss Mellark_

Katniss's note fills me with fear and dread crawls its way up into my chest. What had Cato done or said to her to make her give up like that? What had happened? I refused to give up on her. She had to write that because Cato was reading it, right? She sounded so completely broken. The Katniss I know would never submit like that. Never. I had to find her. I had to save her now. I nearly forgot the other letter and now I ripped it open. It was very short and anger coursed through my veins as I read in panic.

_ Peeta,_

_ You no longer have anything I want. I have what I want. You no longer have anything left to negotiate with. Enjoy your life. I know I will be enjoying mine._

_ Cato_

Hatred bubbled up inside me and I felt a fire coursing through my veins. Cato would not get away with this. When I found him, he would pay for this. After I rescued Katniss, I was going to kill Cato and I was going to relish every moment of it.

**Review, review, review! I hope you guys like it. The next chapter is all about what happened between Cato and Katniss to make her write that letter. I am sorry if this is not edited the best. I know you have all been anxiously awaiting the next installment and I have been so sick. I hope that this sufficed until I can edit the next chapter I have written. Enjoy and review please! **


	20. Chapter 20

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**I cannot believe all the amazing reviews! You are all truly wonderful! Per a review I am not going right back to Katniss. I want to build the anticipation of that and you may not hear the story from her point of view for a while. More from Peeta. (Let's face it…he is the best anyway! ) Enjoy **

**Chapter 20: Peeta's POV**

It has been three weeks since Katniss was taken from me. Three weeks of Hell. No one has been able to find her. No one. My father has employed nearly the entire town in the search efforts and nothing has turned up. I cannot give up on her and I won't.

For the past two days, Gale, Prim, Johanna, Haymitch, and I have been the only ones searching. My father told me that he has not given up, but is searching out other avenues…whatever that means. We are searching the woods…again. Every day I start in the woods. I am out in the woods before anyone else this morning. Well, I thought I was. I encounter Gale in the woods and it looks like he hasn't sleep either. He is desperate to find Katniss also.

"Anything?" I ask reflexively even though I know the answer.

"No." He says quietly with a sad voice.

We continue to search in silence. My mind drifts to Katniss and I worry about what she has been going through. There has been no contact with Cato since his last letter. I sent him another letter but he never picked it up. I can't even imagine it, but the thoughts consume me all day every day. Prim is beside herself and I am so grateful for Rue and her parents for helping out so much with Prim. I do my best, but I am a wreck. Gale and I have been out here every single day without any time off…most nights too. I know Gale loves her, too. I know that. We have bonded over the past three weeks over our mutual love for Katniss. We both just want her found alive and well.

Cato claims to love her, but I am not sure I buy into that. I am worried it was just obsession and I wonder what that obsession did to her. It tortures me to think these thoughts, but I can't get rid of them. I pick apart every little thing I have ever seen Cato do. I know that he frequently got expelled from school for fighting. I know that Clove was his best friend…Gale says he killed her. Cato and Clove had been inseparable for ten years…I wonder what changed. Do I want to know? Who is Cato's "master"? What does he really want besides the mayoral position? That can't be what all this is about, can it?

Gale holds out his hand to stop me and then I hear it. Someone is running through the woods towards us. Gale pushes us into the bushes and we wait for whoever it is to appear. I know that we are deeper than we have ever gone into the woods so I am hopeful this time.

I feel a pull to whoever is running through those trees. I hear them change direction and without missing a beat I run after them. I know it's her. I know it's her. I repeat this to myself over and over and over again. It becomes my mantra.

I hear Gale running behind me urging me in a whisper to stop, but I can't. I know I have to catch her. I push my way through a clearing and stop. The sounds through the woods have grown silent. I look all around me and hear nothing. I sink to my knees and cry out, "KATNISS!"

Gale reaches me. "Peeta! Don't yell out here. It could be a trap, man."

I realize I don't care if it's a trap. I just want to find her. "KATNISS!" I cry out again and this time Gale says nothing, but I hear a deep sigh. Then I hear noises in the woods again coming closer. Gale pulls up his weapon, readying his bow to take down whoever is coming through the forest. They are coming more slowly now and then I see her. She emerges from a thicket of trees very slowly, unsteady on her feet. She makes eye contact with me for a second and then falls to the ground.

I race to her with Gale beside me. She is unconscious, but alive. "Katniss?" I call out inquiringly. I pick her up in my arms and Gale is running behind us keeping a watchful eye out for Cato. I race as fast as I can through the woods cradling her in my arms. She never stirs, but even unconscious she looks…haunted. Rage fuels me and I race through the woods even faster. We make it into town and I take her straight to the doctor. I don't have to say anything to him and he takes control of the situation right away ordering tests.

As he is about to examine her, Katniss comes to and pushes him away from her. She doesn't make a sound, but she is terrified. She hops off the bed and backs into a corner. She refuses to make eye contact with any of us. I approach her hesitantly.

"Katniss, you are safe here. You are safe."

She acts as though she doesn't hear me and she won't look me in the eye. I kneel down in front of her and reach out to take her hand. She pulls away from me immediately and pushes her back into the corner even further. I fall backward and watch as her entire face comes alive in terror before she cowers and throws her hands over her head to protect herself. Alarm and surprise course through me. She thinks I am going to hit her. No. How could she think I would hurt her? I cannot even process this.

"Katniss, you are safe here. I would never…" I trail off and Gale steps forward to kneel in front of her. I am hopeful that he will have better luck since he has known her so long.

"Catnip…" He starts quietly and I am shocked at her reaction to Gale. She pushes him back with force and then runs out of the room. Haymitch stops her by restraining her when she tries to run outside. She struggles in his arms until the doctor closes in on her. The doctor sedates her and she goes limp in Haymitch's arms gradually. In all that time, she never made a sound. Not one solitary sound. She didn't cry out. She didn't say anything. She never made a sound. A new kind of fear fights its way through me as I ponder this. What would make her like this? What happened to her?

I look to Gale who has tears coursing down his cheeks as he speaks the words that are in my head. "I am going to kill that bastard!" He screams emphatically. I nod my head agreeing with him.

"He will pay for this, Gale. I can promise you that."

**Review, review, review! I hope you like that Katniss is back, but a lot has happened to her and now they have to try to get her to open up with them. What do you think happened? Who will get through to her? Review! Please and thank you . The next chapter will be a lot longer.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**I cannot believe all the amazing reviews! You are all truly wonderful! You will get to hear what happened to Katniss eventually. She has been through a lot, but I promise you she will eventually open up to Peeta. Here is Chapter 21. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 21: Peeta's POV**

She is back. She is alive. These words bring a measure of relief, but not enough. She is traumatized by what she has gone through and won't speak. She is currently sleeping off her sedative. The doctor is sitting down at a table across from Gale and me. I invited Gale to come in with me to hear about Katniss's condition. He is her best friend after all and he should be here. He loves her too.

The doctor looks at us gravely before beginning. "Katniss is in shock. We need to do a more thorough examination while she is sedated."

I question him immediately. "What do you mean a more thorough examination, doctor?"

He looks at me and I see sympathy for me in his eyes. "Mr. Mellark, your wife has been through hell to put it mildly. The physical scares alone tell us she was beaten…often."

My heart falters and tears cloud my eyes – I am surprised to feel rage as my chief emotion. It is overwhelming me as tears trail down my face silently.

"What happened to her?" Gale asked softly when it appears I am unable to speak at the moment. His voice is angry as well and I know he is stewing with rage.

"I cannot be entirely sure without her corroboration, but there are some bruises that are a few weeks old and then there are fresh bruises that she must have sustained just this morning before you found her tonight."

My worst fears are recognized. He wasn't cherishing her. He was beating her…hurting her. What else had he done to her?

"She also suffered some severe head trauma at some point during her captivity. She has a severe concussion that has gone untreated for at least a week now. I am unsure if her vision or hearing have been affected at this time."

Is she blind? I ask myself. No. She saw us in the woods. I know that. She made eye contact with me before she fell to the ground. Can she hear us? Yes. She heard me call to her in the woods, didn't she?

The doctor continues. "She has a fractured wrist, two broken ribs, and four fingers on her right hand are broken."

I am seeing red, overcome by my rage and anger. Cato will pay for this. He will die a thousand deaths for hurting my wife. I will personally see to that myself.

I try to calm myself so I can speak with the doctor calmly. "Doctor, is there any indication that she had been exposed to experimental drugs?" I explain the contents of Cato's letter briefly.

The doctor pauses and thinks for a moment before beginning thoughtfully. "Quite possible, but again I have no way of knowing. There are no tell all signs that she has been drugged right now. I have given her morphine for the pain and she will remain sedated for several hours. I want to give her body a chance to heal a little on its own before we allow her to wake up and I also want to check and see if there is evidence of sexual trauma."

What did I say before about it being the worst I expected? This is the worst. My stomach constricts and I swallow back the bile that has climbed into my throat. The thought that he may have hurt her in that way makes me nauseous.

"Did that son of a bitch rape her?" Gale screams my thoughts and the venom in his words echo the feelings in my mind. I will kill him in the most painful way possible.

The doctors looks at Gale for a moment before he turns back to me and seems to read my expression. He continues softly.

"Mr. Mellark, even if the rape test comes back inconclusive or negative it does not mean that she was not raped. Since you are married I assume that you-"

He trails off and awkwardly I fill in the blank for him. "Yes, we slept together…multiple times." I understand that this may affect the results that there may be no way of knowing if Katniss does not tell us.

I do not want to talk about this. I can't. It is too private to share with Gale and the doctor. Katniss would not want me to talk about our private life. We only had a short amount of time together before this happened. What if it changes how she feels about me? Does she still love me? Will we survive this? Will she let me help her?

Gale pretends not to hear my response to the doctor as he stares out the window with silent tears streaming down his cheeks in anguish.

The doctor continues softly. "Mr. Mellark, I think it is important for me to say that most of the time there are violent crimes like this sexual assault has been involved. I just want you to prepare yourself, sir."

Prepare myself? How in the hell am I supposed to do that? I struggle to keep these words to myself and instead ask a calm question, but one I want to know the answer to desperately.

"If she has been…assaulted…can she…will she ever…can she ever be herself again?"

The doctor's eyes are filled with overwhelming sympathy and I almost scream at him. I don't want his damn sympathy! I just want his answer to my question!

"People do come back from this every day, Mr. Mellark. If your wife is as strong as you and Mr. Hawthorne have told me, then she will come back from this. She will need a great deal of therapy and support to help her through this time. I can see that she has the support. I will put you in touch with a good therapist once she is ready for that. It may not be as serious as I have said, but I want you to prepare yourself for the worst. It is the only way to move forward and help her right now."

I nod and start to process. Will Katniss be all right? Will she confide in me? I can only hope. Will my love come back to me?

Katniss's POV

I feel as though I am drowning. Drowning in the depths of my despair. I have always been a fighter but now what is the point? Time with him moves agonizingly slow and his temper is always unexpected…somehow. I cannot anticipate what will happen next…I just can't.

How long have I been trapped with him? How long can I last? This is not life. When his temper flares, I disconnect from myself and go to the only place that provides me solace in my mind. The only place inside my entire being that makes me think of hope…the foreign concept of hope…my mind strays to my husband, Peeta Mellark.

**Review, review, review! If you want more for Katniss's perspective REVIEW! Her perspective will be intermingled with Peeta's story. What do you think? Please let me know!**

**REVIEW!**

**Thank you so much for all the positive and thoughtful reviews! You are all wonderful. I adore writing this story and I have a long way to go with it still. If you want to read one of my stories that is finished, please read "Lost in a Haze" and review it to let me know what you think of it. It is a Peeta and Katniss story as well. Katniss is captured by the Capitol in Mockingjay instead of Peeta. It is about what lengths he will go to save her. It is a great story with a lot of Peeta's perspective. I hope you will check it out and review it. **

**Thank you all! You are the best!**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**I cannot believe all the amazing reviews! You are all truly wonderful! There is a lot from Katniss's perspective in this chapter and you also get a little more from the amazing Peeta! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 22 Peeta's POV**

Katniss has been sleeping for three hours. I cannot leave her side. I sit next to her and hold her hand. I gently rub my thumb over her fingertips and that is all I dare to do. I don't want my touch to hurt her. She was gone for three weeks and so much had happened to her. I want to know why. Why? Why would anyone do this to her? They didn't need to hurt her to keep me from running for office. I didn't even want to run for office anyway. There has to be a reason for this pain…this misery.

Why would Cato do this to her? He claimed to love her. Did he really? I hear someone clear their throat behind me and I stand up and look at Haymitch standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Mellark, I need to speak with you, sir."

I shake my head. "I won't leave her. Talk here." I will never leave her alone again. I won't even leave her alone in her room someone could get to her. I must protect her now at all costs. I had failed to protect her the first time.

He nods. "Very well, sir. We found Cato."

My body shakes with rage and I can't contain it. "When I get my hands on that son of a –"

Haymitch interrupts me hurriedly. "Sir, Cato is dead."

That stuns me. "Dead?" Katniss must have killed him in order to escape. I feel pride well up in me, but then it disappears when I remember what had been done to her first.

"Yes, sir. We found his body in the woods. He has been dead for a few weeks, sir."

"What?" These are the only words I can manage to say. Cato is dead? How? That doesn't make any sense. My head is clouded with confusion.

Haymitch begins speaking again. "Yes, he has been dead for at least two weeks if not longer, sir, based on the body's decomposition."

Fear clogs my throat. "So, we have no idea who did this to Katniss, do we?"

Haymitch's eyes glaze over with unshed tears. "No, sir. We don't know."

I sit back down in my chair heavily and gaze at Katniss's sleeping form. She looks haunted and not at all at peace. If Cato hadn't done this to her, then who had? Would she tell me? How would I find this person?

**Katniss's POV**

How long has it been since he had taken me? Cato had been unpredictable, but he had never hurt me. This man dominated me. He would hit me for no reason at all. I could never please him no matter what I did. Why did he keep me alive? Why didn't he just let me die?

I remember the first three days of my captivity. I had been with Cato. He was creepy and had killed Clove, but he never raised a hand to me. He fed me and kept his distance respectably. He would get notes from his "master." These notes would anger him and terrify him. He told me that his master threatened to kill him if he didn't do what he was supposed to do.

I was too afraid to ask Cato what he was supposed to do. Was he supposed to kill me? Was the whole point of the plan for me to die?

On day two, a box arrived with some type of medication and syringes. Cato read through the letter with the box. He must have read it a dozen times. He shook his head finally and looked at me. "I can't give you this stuff, Katniss. No matter what he wants me to do. I don't know what the side effects would be and I don't want to hurt you."

I was shocked that he was defying his master, but he did. He poured the liquid down the drain and threw the syringes out of the little house and into the bushes below. The first night he let me sleep in the bed alone, but the second night he lay down beside me. I remember my heart constricted in my chest when he put his arm around my waist. I knew better than to make him move. He had been tolerable until this point. There was no reason to set him off. Instead I pushed my thoughts away from him and imagined a very different man holding me in his arms. Our time together had been so short and I was afraid I would never see my husband again.

Peeta's arms around me had made me feel safe and protected. Cato's arms felt restrictive. I didn't sleep the entire night. I couldn't with his arms around me. In the morning, Cato said he needed to run an errand. He told me not to leave or they would see me and kill me. I believed him. I knew there were others out there.

A few hours later Cato came back to me and his eyes were wild. His breathing was labored and he was struggling to speak. "Katniss, you need to run. You need to run now."

"What?" I managed to stutter out. I had not spoken to him since we arrived at this place.

Cato's eyes were wild and he was packing some type of backpack for me. "You have to run! He is coming to take you, Katniss! The bastard lied to me. He never wanted me to have you! He was going to take you away from me after I gave you the drugs! I told him I gave you the drugs last night so now he is coming for you! If he catches you, pretend you don't remember anything about your old life, do you understand? If you hint that you remember anything, he will give you those drugs to wipe out your memories, Katniss. Do you understand me?"

I nod at him. He pulls me close to him and against his chest. I hold my breath and awkwardly hug him back…kind of. He pulls away and looks me in the eyes. His look his tender, loving, and gentle. "I always loved you, Katniss. I always will, too. I made a lot of mistakes, but I thought I was finally going to get a chance to…to be with you." He kisses me on the forehead and then hands me the backpack. "Now, you need to run, Katniss. Run back to Peeta. I will distract them as long as I can."

"That won't be necessary, Cato."

The voice in the doorway startles me. I don't recognize it at all. It is deep and menacing. Cato freezes and I see terror in his eyes as he glances from me to the intruder in the doorway. He shoves me behind his back in an attempt to protect me.

"You don't need her, please let me keep her."

The voice laughs. It is still dark in the doorway so I do not see who is standing there, but the laughter is terrifying. "Cato, you are an idiot. You were never going to be allowed to keep her. I just used you as a pawn in this. I made you a piece in these games."

Cato steps back and I step back with him. "You bastard." He spits out at the man.

The man shrugs in the doorway. "You killed your childhood best friend, you kidnapped the girl you have always loved, and you came to work for me. You have made a lot of mistakes young man. No need to make another one now." He says menacingly.

Cato's voice is shaky, but his voice is thick with anger. "Take me instead."

The man laughs again. "You have nothing I want. I want her. She is the key to everything. Have you really not realized this yet?" He is mocking Cato now and I feel Cato begin to tremble.

"Yes, I figured it out this morning. But, she doesn't care about any of that. Please, there has to be another way. I will take her back to her husband and then I will help you find another way…please." He is begging this man. Fear clogs my body and I start shaking as well. I fear this unknown man in the doorway.

"You would just give her back? I thought you wanted her for yourself, Cato?"

"I do, but I know now that you won't allow that. I want her to be happy."

The man laughs again. "I will do everything I can to make her happy. She cannot go back home now, she no longer remembers that life, right?"

Cato stiffens and I know that this man knows Cato did not give me the drugs. "She doesn't remember that life, but it has to be better than what you have planned for her."

"Indeed." The man says then he addresses me. "Who are you my dear?"

I have to play along like Cato said. "I know my name is Katniss, but I don't remember…I don't know anything else. Apparently I am married, but I don't remember…" My voice trails off and I hope I sounded confused enough. I am a horrible liar. I hope he bought it.

He steps into the room and I can see his face now. I still have no idea who he is.

"Who are you?" I ask bravely peering around Cato's tense stance in front of me.

He grins at me. "Your worst nightmare, my dear."

**Review, review, review! If you want more for Katniss's perspective REVIEW! Katniss will wake up and see Peeta next chapter. Did the "master" give her the drugs? What do you think happened to her? What did you think of Cato in this chapter? Please review and let me know what you think? I am already writing the next chapter, so if there are enough reviews I will post it tomorrow or Monday morning. Let me know how badly you want an update! **

**REVIEW!**

**Thank you so much for all the positive and thoughtful reviews! You are all wonderful. I adore writing this story and I have a long way to go with it still. If you want to read one of my stories that is finished, please read "Lost in a Haze" and review it to let me know what you think of it. It is a Peeta and Katniss story as well. Katniss is captured by the Capitol in Mockingjay instead of Peeta. It is about what lengths he will go to save her. It is a great story with a lot of Peeta's perspective. I hope you will check it out and review it. **

**Thank you all! You are the best!**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**I cannot believe all the amazing reviews! You are all truly wonderful! I appreciate all the overwhelming support. **

**Chapter 23 Peeta's POV**

My eyes continue to blur with unshed tears as I sit by Katniss's bedside holding her hand. I hear the doctor clear his throat and I look at him…kind of. I have no idea how long he has been standing there, but it is clear that he has been trying to get my attention for a while now.

"Sorry, doctor. Do you have something to tell me?" My voice is hoarse and full of untapped emotion. I cannot break down. I can't. Katniss needs me to be strong for her and I will be.

"Yes, Mr. Mellark. I wanted to tell you that we have run tests and the results of the rape test were inconclusive, sir."

I shake my head and look down. So, I still don't know if she was raped or not. I still don't know what happened to her.

"Did the tests tell you anything?" I ask with anger in my voice.

"The tests we ran dealing with any sexual abuse were all inconclusive. I am sorry, Mr. Mellark."

I hope that is good news, but again I don't know. I see Katniss turn her head towards me…her eyes remaining closed. My breath catches in my throat.

Katniss turns to face me again and this time she slowly opens her eyes. I rush to stand beside her bed and hold her hand even more tightly.

She blinks her eyes a few times as if trying to focus them. She still has not made a sound. As she watches me her eyes fill with tears and I wipe them away with my hand.

"I love you, Katniss. I love you so much."

Tears course down her cheeks and she nods at me.

"I never stopped looking for you. Never. I love you so much, baby."

I don't care that she isn't talking right now. I only care that she is here with me safe and sound. Whatever happened to her we will deal with it together.

She reaches her other hand, the one that is not grasped tightly in mine, and wipes the tears away from my cheeks. Her soft skin brushes my cheek carefully. The doctor takes this moment to announce his presence.

"Good to see you, Mrs. Mellark. You gave us all quite a scare."

Katniss has started to tremble. Something about this doctor being in here with us has made her very uncomfortable. She starts hyperventilating. The doctor tries to talk her through it, but she refuses to look at him and throws her hands over her ears to block out his voice. She still doesn't make any sound except for her rapid breathing.

"Katniss, calm down sweetheart. Please. Breathe deeply in and out." I pull one of her hands away from her ear and place it on my chest. I breathe deeply in and out slowly and she starts to mimic my breathing as well. She calms down slowly and I smile at her.

"Would you like the doctor to leave?"

She nods and I turn to the doctor. "Please leave. I will speak with you later on. Leave us a moment alone, please."

The doctor sighs and then walks out of the room and shuts the door behind him.

I brush her hair out of her eyes and smile at her weakly. "Can you speak to me?" I ask her softly.

She doesn't respond at all at first and then she shakes her head no.

"That's okay." I reassure her. "I am just happy you are safe here with me. I am never going to let you go." I kiss the palm of her hand and she looks at me strangely.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

She looks at me long and hard before she nods at me.

"Did that son-of-a-bitch rape you?" I ask her in a tiny voice. I know I shouldn't have asked her yet, but I needed to know.

She hesitates for a long time and then shakes her head no looking down into her lap.

This makes me nervous. "Are you being honest with me? If it happened sweetheart, it changes nothing between us. I love you no matter what happened, do you understand that? Did he rape you?"

She quickly shakes her head no and meets my eyes. I can see the honesty in her eyes and relief courses through me. I am so relieved that she was not harmed in that way.

I get her a pen and paper and hand it to her. "Would you like to say anything?"

She looks at the paper in front of her and at the pen. She picks it up and writes something briefly before setting the pen back down.

_Not ready yet. Sorry._

I shake my head quickly and reach out to take both her hands in mine. She doesn't pull away from me. "No hurry, sweetheart. I would like to know who did this to you though."

She looks at me in terror and shakes her head viciously. I wonder why. She sees my wondering look and writes something else down on her paper.

_I will not tell you because it would expose you to grave danger._

I look at her in confusion. "I don't care about myself, Katniss. I want to know who did this to you and why they did it. Whoever did this to you will pay with his life. I promise you that. So, please, sweetheart, tell me."

She reaches up and traces her hand over my nose and my lips. My breathing hitches slightly and she smiles at me. Then she writes on the paper again.

_I will protect you no matter what._

I gasp and she is looking at me with unwavering strength and determination. Whatever happened to her will not break her. She is the bravest person I have ever known and I am so proud to be her husband.

**Review, review, review! If you want more for Katniss's perspective REVIEW! The next chapter will be entirely in Katniss's perspective! What do you think happened to her? Please review and let me know what you think? **

**REVIEW!**

**Thank you all! You are the best! I love you reviews! My biggest review complaint I am getting is that my chapters are short. I know they are short, but I can update faster this way. Would you rather have a long chapter once a week or three smaller updates? Let me know in the review section and I will do whatever I can to please my readers.**

**Thank you so much! REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**I cannot believe all the amazing reviews! You are all truly wonderful! I appreciate all the overwhelming support. **

**Chapter 24 Katniss's POV**

He wants to know everything and I can't tell him. Just sitting with him and holding his hand fills me with love for him. I thought I had lost him, but he never gave up on me. He told me I had been gone for three weeks…three weeks? It felt like three years. Terror filled years. I actually wanted to tell him everything, but I know if I started talking I would never be able to stop. I also didn't know if I could talk.

After Peeta left with the doctor, I tried to test my voice and no sound came out. I wonder why. I don't know if my vocal cords are damaged or if it is just because of the stress of the experience. Peeta told me to take my time and he will be patient with me. He is amazing, but I need to be cautious. I need to be careful. Any wrong move I make and he will pay for my stupidity. I know the truth of that now.

I reflect back on my last few minutes with Cato, when I realized he was not a monster at all. He may have been a little crazy, but he felt like he was motivated by love even though it clearly was just an obsession. He did care for me. I believe that. It was so difficult to watch him die in front of me. He defied his master and his master showed no mercy before stabbing him with a knife right in front of me.

I flashed back to that last hour with Cato and what happened to him right before my very eyes.

_A few hours later Cato came back to me and his eyes were wild. His breathing was labored and he was struggling to speak. "Katniss, you need to run. You need to run now."_

_"What?" I managed to stutter out. I had not spoken to him since we arrived at this place._

_Cato's eyes were wild and he was packing some type of backpack for me. "You have to run! He is coming to take you, Katniss! The bastard lied to me. He never wanted me to have you! He was going to take you away from me after I gave you the drugs! I told him I gave you the drugs last night so now he is coming for you! If he catches you, pretend you don't remember anything about your old life, do you understand? If you hint that you remember anything, he will give you those drugs to wipe out your memories, Katniss. Do you understand me?"_

_I nod at him. He pulls me close to him and against his chest. I hold my breath and awkwardly hug him back…kind of. He pulls away and looks me in the eyes. His look his tender, loving, and gentle. "I always loved you, Katniss. I always will, too. I made a lot of mistakes, but I thought I was finally going to get a chance to…to be with you." He kisses me on the forehead and then hands me the backpack. "Now, you need to run, Katniss. Run back to Peeta. I will distract them as long as I can."_

_"That won't be necessary, Cato."_

_The voice in the doorway startles me. I don't recognize it at all. It is deep and menacing. Cato freezes and I see terror in his eyes as he glances from me to the intruder in the doorway. He shoves me behind his back in an attempt to protect me._

_"You don't need her, please let me keep her."_

_The voice laughs. It is still dark in the doorway so I do not see who is standing there, but the laughter is terrifying. "Cato, you are an idiot. You were never going to be allowed to keep her. I just used you as a pawn in this. I made you a piece in these games."_

_Cato steps back and I step back with him. "You bastard." He spits out at the man._

_The man shrugs in the doorway. "You killed your childhood best friend, you kidnapped the girl you have always loved, and you came to work for me. You have made a lot of mistakes young man. No need to make another one now." He says menacingly._

_Cato's voice is shaky, but his voice is thick with anger. "Take me instead."_

_The man laughs again. "You have nothing I want. I want her. She is the key to everything. Have you really not realized this yet?" He is mocking Cato now and I feel Cato begin to tremble._

_"Yes, I figured it out this morning. But, she doesn't care about any of that. Please, there has to be another way. I will take her back to her husband and then I will help you find another way…please." He is begging this man. Fear clogs my body and I start shaking as well. I fear this unknown man in the doorway._

_"You would just give her back? I thought you wanted her for yourself, Cato?"_

_"I do, but I know now that you won't allow that. I want her to be happy."_

_The man laughs again. "I will do everything I can to make her happy. She cannot go back home now, she no longer remembers that life, right?"_

_Cato stiffens and I know that this man knows Cato did not give me the drugs. "She doesn't remember that life, but it has to be better than what you have planned for her."_

_"Indeed." The man says then he addresses me. "Who are you my dear?"_

_I have to play along like Cato said. "I know my name is Katniss, but I don't remember…I don't know anything else. Apparently I am married, but I don't remember…" My voice trails off and I hope I sounded confused enough. I am a horrible liar. I hope he bought it._

_He steps into the room and I can see his face now. I still have no idea who he is._

_"Who are you?" I ask bravely peering around Cato's tense stance in front of me._

_He grins at me. "Your worst nightmare, my dear."_

_I shudder violently and back away even more from the stranger. Cato turns away from me and faces the stranger with his arms stretched wide to protect me. I see his eyes dart to the small table where his knife is sitting. Unfortunately, the stranger sees this too and kicks the table away from us and the knife falls to the ground with a loud clang._

_He comes forward and draws his own weapon. He holds up one hand and wags his finger at Cato while tisking that he has been a naughty boy. "You are surprising me, Cato. I thought you were below average intelligence…turns out I was wrong. You actually do care for someone other than yourself." While he is talking he is taking slow measured steps towards me. Cato continues to step back until we are not able to back up anymore. The stranger continues taunting him. "You still manage to disappoint me though. I thought you had some sort of vision. You have to see how integral to our plans she is. If she is allowed to go back before the plan is complete then this was all a waste."_

_He stops moving and then a cruel smile appears on his face. "Those drugs wouldn't have erased her memory, Cato. That was your test to see if you cared more about her or this mission. You failed the test." _

_Cato looks completely panicked and then recovers himself and glares at the stranger. "I never pretended to care more for this mission that for Katniss. I told you I was in love with her and that is why you enlisted me. You used my attraction for her to get her. You promised me that once you talked with her and achieved your purpose that she would be mine. That I would get to be with her and take her away from here…from you…from the terrible memories you want her to remember."_

_Terrible memories? What is he talking about? Why did they need me?_

_The stranger maintains his evil grin. "Yes, I played you. I quite enjoyed playing you. You were not as predictable as I thought though. I didn't think you would actually kill Clove. I was impressed with the viciousness with which you took the life of someone you have known for over ten years and called your best friend. I dangled Katniss in front of you and you were willing to do whatever you had to do to obtain her. I used you. I did. I also didn't think you would sacrifice your own life for the woman cowering behind you…you do realize that is what you have done by defying me?"_

_He is now glaring at Cato all traces of his smile gone. Cato nods shortly. "Yes, I realize that. It will be worth it if she can get away from here and escape you."_

"_Oh young Cato, you underestimate me again. You do realize that I am not alone, don't you? I have six faithful servants waiting down below. Katniss will not escape."_

_Cato turns to look at me and I see the desperation in his eyes. He realizes he can't protect me and he that he has failed me. "I'm so sorry, Katniss. I'm so sorr…"_

_His voice trails off and I look behind him and see the knife that has been thrust into his back. He falls to the ground and I sink down beside him in shock. I pull the knife out of his back and hold my hands over his wound. I don't know if this helps him or not, but it is all I know to do. Cato rolls over onto his back stopping me from helping him, if I even was. He brings his hand up to my cheek and caresses it lightly. I don't shy away from his touch. He is dying. He is dying because he refused to turn me over to this stranger._

_His eyes look up into my eyes. They are glazed over, but his gaze is still piercing. "I love you, Katniss. I am so sorry for what I have done…sor…sorry I couldn't protect you. For…forgive me." _

_Tears course down my cheeks and I feel deep sympathy for Cato. "I forgive you, Cato." I tell him and then I kiss his cheek softly. He looks at me in surprise and then a small smile graces his lips._

"_Don't give up…the girl…the girl I know wouldn't ever do that…" Then his eyes go glassy and his heart stills. His warm hand slips from my cheek and falls against the ground. _

_The tears continue to fall without my consent. Cato had made a lot of mistakes, but he was not a loss cause. There was a lot of good in him and now he was dead. All because of the man standing behind me._

_I stood up and whirled around to face Cato's assailant. "Such a pity he just couldn't follow orders. Good help is so difficult to find these days." _

_His voice is eerily calm and menacing. He doesn't care at all for Cato, the man he used as a pawn and just killed._

"_You killed him." I state the obvious with an undercurrent of anger and disbelief in my voice._

"_Yes, he was a pawn in my plan to get you, nothing more. Cato was going to die the moment he went to work for me. I have other plans for you Miss Everdeen and they do not include a future with an inept moron."_

"_Mrs. Mellark." I correct him angrily and he smils evilly at me._

"_Forgive me, Mrs. Mellark. How could I forget? You married young Peeta Mellark. Such a kind a gentle boy isn't he?"_

_I hear the threat evident in tone and I don't like it. I don't want anyone to threaten Peeta. I will kill him before I let him near Peeta. _

"_Who are you?" I ask him again and this time he answers me._

_After he tells me who he is, I know the name. My father and Gale's father had done business with this man. My father had halted their business arrangements. Gale and I had heard our fathers talking about this man. My father had called him "evil and malicious." My father and Mr. Hawthorne cut off all business ties with this man. My father was murdered some months later. Was I finally looking at the my father's murderer? Was the man in front of me responsible for the man I always looked up to, the man who taught me everything I know? Rage and anger fuel me as I gaze undeterred into his cold, blank eyes. _

_If only I had known then that this man was going to destroy my life with his cruel, vindictive words. If I had only known his plans for me. I could never have anticipated what he needed me for and I know now that I would never be able to escape him._

"_My name, my dear, is Cornelius Snow." He told me and that is the moment things changed for me forever._

**I hope you liked hearing about Cato's end. Cato was not so bad after all. Just a piece in Snow's games. What connection do you think this man has to Katniss's father's death? Why is it coming up after all this time? What could Snow possibly gain? Is anyone else working with Snow? Please let me know your thoughts and review! Thank you so much! REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**I cannot believe all the amazing reviews! You are all truly wonderful! I appreciate all the overwhelming support. I wanted to get back to Peeta's POV in this chapter because I know you are all dying to know why Katniss can't speak. Please review after reading please and thank you!**

**Chapter 25 Peeta's POV**

I reluctantly followed the doctor out of the room and into his office. I made sure Haymitch and Johanna were by Katniss's door. I was not taking any chances ever again. She would be protected at all times. I had failed her once and that would never happen again, not on my watch. The doctor is staring at me with sympathy in his eyes.

I just want him to get on with it so I can get back to Katniss. "What did you need to speak to me about, doctor?" I don't mean to be impatient, but I am. I want to be with Katniss not here in this sterile little office.

"Katniss's inability to speak seems to stem from post-traumatic stress disorder, or a variation of it at least. She is in a great deal of shock. Whatever happened to her, whatever she witnessed has made her close in on herself, to protect herself the only way she knows how."

None of this shocks me and it makes a great deal of sense. However, I knew how strong Katniss was. What had she discovered that had made her unable to speak? What did this kidnapper do to her? I was so grateful that she had not been sexually assaulted. I didn't want her to have to deal with that trauma. That was the worst trauma anyone would go through, right? Suddenly, I am not so sure. What else had happened? Why won't she talk about it?

She is obsessed with protecting me. I saw it in her eyes. Her eyes are very telling and reveal her thoughts when she thinks she is being secretive. Or maybe it is because I know her so well. Whatever the reason, I know she is hiding something to protect me. I wonder what it is and when she will tell me about it.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and focus on the doctor. "Will she be able to speak again?" I believe I know the answer, but I need to hear it out loud.

"Yes, she will. She just has to find a way to cope with what she has been through and then the shock will start to wear off. I am hesitate to call it PTSD, but it is the closest medical term I can come up with at this point. She is in shock and she has suffered a great deal. We don't know what happened to her. I have a few theories. I believe she may have been tortured in some way."

I feel anger and sadness grip me in a vise. "Why is that?"

"She didn't want me anywhere near her. It makes me believe another doctor, or someone pretending to be a doctor, has done something to her that she didn't like. We just won't know until she opens up to us and tells us her thoughts and her feelings. I believe, in time, she will open up to you, Peeta."

I nod and ponder all he has told me. I want her to open up to me too, but I am terrified to hear about what she has gone through. What if she is never able to get over it? Will she be seized by these terrors forever? I pray that is not the case. I hate seeing her in any kind of pain.

"May I take her home?"

The doctor nods. "Yes, she can go home with you. I will come by daily to check on her there. I think she would feel more comfortable in her own bed."

I hope she will. It had not been her bed very long before all of this. I push that thought out of my mind. I will not allow myself such thoughts. Katniss and I were going to make it through this as a couple. I loved her more than my own life. I wanted her to know that, to believe that. I wanted her to feel safe and protected with me. I wouldn't let her down again, ever.

"Thank you." I say. I stand up and shake his hand before hurrying out the door. I see that Prim is in with Katniss now. Katniss is laying down on the narrow bed holding her sister tightly against her body. I can hear Prim's soft voice singing softly to her, soothing her. My heart constricts as I take in the scene. Haymitch and Johanna are watching too.

Katniss's eyes are closed. Prim is brushing her hair off her face and singing softly…a lullaby I seem to recognize, and Katniss seems to know it well.

I catch Haymitch's attention. "Have you spoken with my father today?"

Haymitch shakes his head. "I have been unable to make contact with your father at all today. He left word last night that he would be unable to communicate with anyone today, but I don't know why. He even dismissed his own security team, sir."

This surprises me. My father rarely went anywhere without security. He was so paranoid and I would think he would be even more paranoid right now, so what was going on with him?

Prim comes out of the room and I wrap her in a comforting hug. She is a strong little girl now.

"She is sleeping now. I sang her to sleep." She says proudly.

I kneel down in front of her. "What song were you singing?"

"Just a lullaby my father taught Katniss. She always sings it to me when I am scared. Since she can't talk, she is unable to sing herself so I thought I would help her."

I knew I recognized the song. Katniss hummed it at school too and on those days when I sat by her side after her father's death. She was always humming that song. She was comforting herself without asking for anyone's help. She always wanted to be so tough. She didn't want anyone to do anything for her. I was so thankful for Prim. She was just the medicine Katniss needed.

"Thank you." I tell her and she smiles at me.

"She will come back to us, Peeta. Don't count her out. She is strong and independent. I know my sister. She will be back to claim vengeance for what happened to her."

I smile because I know Prim is right. Katniss will be ready to take on this enemy as soon as she heals. She doesn't give up and she never has. It is just another one of her amazing qualities, just another thing about her that I love.

While she is sleeping, I pick her up in my arms and carry her from the room. I am anxious to get her home and comfortable. I plan on staying right by her side throughout everything.

Once at home, I lay her on the bed and cover her with a quilt. She looks so haunted even in sleep. What had happened to her and when would she tell me about it?

Katniss's POV

I wake up in my own bed covered with a warm blanket. Peeta is asleep on the bed next to me holding my hand. I pull away from him slightly and scoot over more to my side of the bed. I can't let him get under my skin. If he does, then I will tell him what I know when I am able to speak. I can't tell him what I know. Peeta Mellark is the most amazing person and he is so open and compassionate. What would it do to him if he were to know what I know now? Would it destroy him? Would it make him a target, too? I can't take that risk. The only way I can protect Peeta from this is if I put a little distance between us.

I will protect him no matter what I have to do. I will find a way to protect him. I might involve Gale. Maybe he would know what to do. I dismiss this thought though. I can't tell Gale if I don't tell Peeta. I also don't trust Gale with Peeta's life. Only I can protect my husband and I will whether he likes it or not.

I continue to look at him in the darkness. I reach my hand out and trace his cheek gently and push his blonde hair out of his eyes. He sighs contentedly and a smile graces his face. It is good to see his smile. I have missed it. He has been so worried about me that I haven't seen his genuine smile in a long time. I love him so much. It is going to kill me, but I will put some distance between us. I have to do it to protect him. He can never find out the truth. I will not be responsible for changing my wonderful husband. If I have to die protecting him, then so be it. I am not giving in to that animal. I refuse. Let him come. I will be waiting for him.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There are many more secrets to be spilled. What do you think Katniss is keeping from Peeta? What do you think of Katniss and Peeta? I still want Katniss to be the strong character portrayed in the books and I wanted to convey Peeta as her protector. He always wants to protect her and is unwavering in his love for her (like the books). Please review and let me know what you think.**

**I have tried to reply to many reviews. If I did not reply to your review then I apologize. I read them all and I love them so please keep reviewing! **


	26. Chapter 26

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**I cannot believe all the amazing reviews! I have reached over 700 reviews and I am blown away by all your support! Please keep the reviews coming! I read every single one of them and I anxiously check my email to see if I have any reviews and you all never disappoint. **

**You are all truly wonderful! I appreciate all the overwhelming support. I wanted to do another Peeta chapter. I want it to be from his point of view when Katniss speaks. I hope you enjoy this. . Please review after reading please and thank you!**

**Chapter 26 Peeta's POV**

She is holding back and I don't know why. I touch her and she pulls away from me with so much sadness in her beautiful grey eyes. Why is she doing this? I can feel her fear in the air and also her anger. She is angry and frightened. It is a strange combination and I am worried about its effect on her and the shock to her system.

Finnick and Annie visit daily. Finnick tries to amuse Katniss with funny stories. She smiles at Finnick when he tells his stories, but even when she tries to laugh there is no sound. It disheartens her, I know that. She seems so sad that she is unable to speak. I wonder how long she will be able to go on like this. Not being able to speak makes her feel weak. She is not used to being weak because she is not a weak person.

Gale stops by daily as well, but Katniss keeps her distance from him as well. She is comfortable letting Finnick in and I know why. Finnick doesn't really know her. Gale and I know her. She knows we will be able to pick up on changes in her moods and her feelings. She doesn't want us to know what is troubling her and we are both desperate to find out what it is.

Gale pleaded with her to open up to us and write things down. She looked down at her pillow as if she didn't hear him. She is so stubborn. I love her so much. I have to find a way to reach her. I can't handle her pushing me away anymore.

She lets Rue and Prim sit with her and they sing her songs. Katniss touches their hair and gives them hugs and kisses. I yearn for her to touch me.

At night, I dream that she is caressing my cheek, or touching my hair. The dreams are so vivid that I am sure they are real. However, when I wake up Katniss is as far away from me on the bed as possible. This has got to stop. I don't want her shutting me out.

Late one night before bed, I sit down on her side of the bed. My leg brushes against her foot and she starts to pull it up but I grab it gently and hold it in place. "No, please." I say firmly and she just looks at me in sadness.

"Please, Katniss, stop pulling away from me. I know why you are doing it. I know you are trying to keep me out of your thoughts and out of your head. I promise you that I won't fish through your thoughts. I promise that I won't pressure you to talk, but I need you. I need you so much. I need to feel your touch. I want to comfort you. I want to kiss you. I want to hug you. Please just let me in…it hurts…it hurts so much when you pull away from me." I feel like a weak baby as tears pour down my face. I don't care though. I have to break through that wall she has erected between us.

Her warm touch on my arm stops me and I look up into her eyes. Tears are leaking from her eyes as well and streaming down her cheeks in silent rivers. I pull her into my arms and crush her against my chest. Her body heaves with silent sobs and I cry as well. She is letting me hold her. She is letting me in. I cling to her as if my life depends on it, I believe it does.

"I am here, Katniss. I am here. You are safe. I love you. I love you. You mean everything to me." I repeat these words over and over again as we hug. She pulls away slightly and then leans in to me for a kiss. I eagerly meet her halfway and our lips melt together. The kiss starts out sweet and innocent, but turns heated and serious. I pour my heart into this kiss because I want her to know I love her and nothing will make me go away. I feel her desperation in her kiss as she continues to kiss. We kiss for several minutes before we both pull away gasping for a deep breath.

"Thank you." I say to her and she smiles at me. I see a small glimpse of happiness in her eyes and it makes my heart flip. My girl is coming back to me just as I knew she would. I lie down on the bed and she scoots over close to me. We fall asleep holding one another. I feel amazing. I am comforting her and she is letting me. I let sleep take me.

In the wee hours of the morning terrifying screams jolt me conscious. I look down at Katniss and she is thrashing on the bed in the middle of some type of nightmare. She screams again and I shake her to wake her. She does not wake and I become desperate to stop her agony.

"Baby, wake up. You are having a nightmare. Please wake up, honey."

She finally opens her eyes and sits straight up in bed. I immediately put my arms around her and she sags into them for a moment in relief and then remembering something she straightens up and pulls out of my arms and stands on shaky legs.

She sinks down on the floor of our bedroom. Crying. I can hear her crying. I heard her scream. She can use her voice again.

I hurry around the bed to get close to her and she shrinks back. I ignore her. "You are making sounds, Katniss. You could probably talk now if you wanted to talk."

She looks at me and I see determination spread over her face. She hums for a moment and then opens her mouth to speak. "I love you, Peeta Mellark."

I smile at her. "I love you, Katniss Mellark."

She is not smiling. "I love you and I won't let anything happen to you. I am going to kill them, Peeta. They are going to pay for what they have taken from us."

My confusion shows in my voice. "Taken from us? Katniss, what are you talking about?" For one terrifying moment I am afraid she was raped and was afraid to tell me.

She looks at me and I see her anger dissipate and she dissolves into tears. I try to keep up with these mood swings, these changes. She looks at me with determination now.

"Peeta, we need to talk. There are so many things you need to know."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think Katniss will say to Peeta? What secret is she withholding? **

**Have we seen the last of Snow? Please review, review, and oh review!**

**If I did not reply to your review then I apologize. I read them all and I love them so please keep reviewing! **


	27. Chapter 27

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**Hey all! I know I have already posted this chapter. I wrote it quickly and didn't edit it before I posted it because I had anxious readers…however, some of the errors really bothered me so I fixed a couple and added in a few details so I am not reposting it. I am halfway through with the next chapter. There is another big twist coming. Anyone think what it could be? Thank you again for your awesome reviews! More soon!**

**I am blown away by all the support. I am so glad so many of you are enjoying this story. I love writing it. I have the entire story planned to the end and I think we are a little over halfway done, so there is still a lot of story left. I cannot believe I have over 750 reviews. You are all so wonderful. I hope you keep reading and reviewing. I really want to know what you think of this chapter. It is a critical chapter with a lot of drama and a lot of answers. Katniss will finally open up to Peeta. I hope you like the chapter! Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 27 Peeta's POV**

_I hurry around the bed to get close to her and she shrinks back. I ignore her. "You are making sounds, Katniss. You could probably talk now if you wanted to talk."_

_She looks at me and I see determination spread over her face. She hums for a moment and then opens her mouth to speak. "I love you, Peeta Mellark."_

_I smile at her. "I love you, Katniss Mellark."_

_She is not smiling. "I love you and I won't let anything happen to you. I am going to kill them, Peeta. They are going to pay for what they have taken from us."_

_My confusion shows in my voice. "Taken from us? Katniss, what are you talking about?" For one terrifying moment I am afraid she was raped and was afraid to tell me._

_She looks at me and I see her anger dissipate and she dissolves into tears. I try to keep up with these mood swings, these changes. She looks at me with determination now. _

"_Peeta, we need to talk. There are so many things you need to know."_

She is staring at me and I am trying to process what she is saying. What has been taken from us? I look at her in bewilderment that must be plain as day on my face. She looks down at her hands and sighs. She seems to be psyching herself out to tell me something.

I suddenly know that it is something really terrible…something terrible enough that she completely shut me out so she wouldn't have to talk to me about it. I am terrified. What had happened to her and did she think that what happened to her would affect how I felt about her? There isn't a thing she could tell me that would change how I felt about her. I know that beyond a shadow of a doubt and I wanted her to know it too.

"Katniss, whatever you have to tell me, whatever it is…it won't change how I feel about you. Please believe that. I know you are frightened to tell me and angry about what it is…but don't be afraid to tell me about it. You can tell me anything." I tell her gently. I sit down on the floor beside her and she is looking at me in trepidation and then I see the fear go out of her eyes, but the worry remains unwavering.

She begins quietly, her voice raspy. "I wasn't going to tell you. I told myself that you could never know, but then I think that it would be a mistake to hide it from you." She pauses and I reach out and take her hand. She looks up into my eyes and I see the worry and sadness brimming in her beautiful steel grey eyes.

"Why weren't you going to tell me?" I ask her softly. I have to be careful here. I don't want to frighten her off. I want to know what she has to tell me.

"I'm afraid you won't believe me." She tells me in a whisper. She is terrified to tell me.

"Won't believe you? Katniss, I know you wouldn't lie to me. I know that. Please just talk to me…let me in." I have to plead with her. It is so important to me that she trusts me now. I want to help her. All I ever want to do is help her.

She looks down again. "Once I say this, Peeta…I can't ever take it back. It is going to change everything…I know that…I do…just like he knew that it would change everything. He hoped for that I think."

"Who?" I ask. I want to know who took her, but I know that is not the only thing she has to tell me. Who is this person and why would he want everything to change? What does that even mean?

"Who took you, Katniss?" I tried again. My voice has grown louder and I reprimand myself silently not wanting to frighten her.

She pauses for a moment before looking up into my eyes. "Cornelius Snow." She says it softly and I feel pain deep inside. I know him. I don't know him well, but he and my father were friends…well at least I thought they were. Why had he taken Katniss? What did he want with her?

"I know him." I tell her and she nods.

"I know. He told me that." I look at her in confusion. Was I the reason? Please let me not be the reason this happened to her…

"What happened, Katniss? Please, I am dying here." I have to know. Does this connection to my father mean anything? An uneasy feeling has settled in my stomach sinking like lead and making me feel weak and lethargic.

Her eyes hold my gaze as she tries to decipher how I am feeling at this moment. I honestly am not sure how I feel. She gazes at me as she continues to explain. "He told me something. Something that hurt me so much. Something that is going to hurt you. It is going to change us. I can't…I don't see how you will get past it and forgive me."

Forgive her? I was so confused. What could he possibly have said that would make her feel this way? I could never blame her for anything that happened. It was not possible. I realize I haven't responded to her, but I am unable to organize my thoughts enough to speak…a first for me. I am usually very good with words…not at the moment though.

The silence stretches on for a few minutes before she reaches her hand over to mine and pulls me out of my trance with her next words. "Peeta, what I have to tell you is about your father." She says so softly I can hardly hear her.

"My father?" I ask. I know this is going to be terrible. I have to know though. "What about my father?" The feeling of lead in my stomach becomes bigger, more consuming.

She doesn't break eye contact with me and then I see the tears rolling down her cheeks in earnest. She hates to cry. I know this. Whatever she has to say to me must be killing her.

"Peeta, Snow told me that your father hired him to…to…" She seems to choke on her words and I feel an icy chill run down my neck.

"To what?" He couldn't have set up the kidnapping…why would he have done that? Why? I know that whatever she is going to tell me is going to destroy my faith in the only person I have ever really considered family…before Katniss and Prim of course.

Katniss continues. "He told me that your father hired him to kill my father. Snow killed my father!" She yells out and then collapses in sobs.

I am frozen. I can't react. I don't know what to say or what to do. I feel as though I am floating above my body right now. I heard the words, but I am unable to really process them. They feel unreal. Real or not real? I am here. No, I am not really here…I can't be. This is not happening to me. My father? Not my father?

After an unknown amount of time, I come back to myself. I slowly return to my body and say the two words that will allow me to cling to my sanity. "He's lying." I manage to choke out.

She looks at me and I am not sure if it is in sympathy or compassion. I can't focus on that right now. There is still a chance that my father is not a monster. If there is still a chance then maybe it isn't true.

"Katniss, Snow has to be lying. Why would my father do such a thing?" Mr. Everdeen was not running for any public office."

She seems to be pondering this. I take that as a good sign. Maybe my father is innocent…maybe.

I reflect back on the conversation I had with my father when he told me I was going to marry Katniss. It had been a time where I felt my father and I really connected. My father knew I wanted to marry Katniss and he did what he had to do to ensure that I got to marry the girl of my dreams, right? There couldn't be anything convoluted in that…could there?

_My father notices the conflict in my face and pats the place beside him on the couch for me to sit beside him. "Listen, Peeta. I chose Katniss because I know you care for her. You have loved her for years. I know all about your weekly meetings. I know about all the times you have helped her. I set the wheels in progress for this before you had even graduated high school. Her mother has been borrowing money from me since her husband died. I knew she would never be able to pay up, so I made this offer to her. I knew she wouldn't refuse it."_

_I was shocked that my father had known I had been helping Katniss all along. He had not interfered or bugged me about it. Why? "Why didn't you say anything about it, dad?"_

_He patted my leg. "You have a good heart, Peeta. You have a gift with words and you would do anything to help that girl. You are my legacy, Peeta. I will not be leaving my position to your cruel brothers. I would like you to take over for me when I retire and rule over this great District. You can't do that without being married and settled. I want you to be successful, Peeta. You were never going to approach her on your own."_

My father had been giving Katniss's mother money to help them knowing that she wouldn't be able to pay it back. Katniss had been promised to me to forgive that debt. I had never understood how they had come to that agreement. What other involvement did my father have with Katniss' s mother?

As if Katniss were reading my thoughts she spoke again. She is looking down at her hands and not at me anymore. "Snow told me that your father loved my mother when they were teenagers. He said your father was angry when my mother chose to marry my father. Snow said your father ordered the hit as vengeance so that my mother would be punished for not picking him and that she would have to live without her husband to help her. He wanted to make sure my mother would have to go to him for help…" She trails off.

Her voice is undecided. It is like she is just passing the information along…her voice sounds a little dead now. I know this has to be incredibly difficult for her. This is her father's death we are talking about and my father could have a part in her father's murder….her father-in-law. It was just sick…too sick.

I don't speak while I process all of this. I don't know how much time has passed when I hear Katniss speaking again. "Peeta, please don't hate me. Please." She says softly.

I look up at her startled. I could never blame her for this. I pull her against my chest and snake my arms around her waist. She wraps her arms around my waist as well. She is only telling me what Snow said. How could she be to blame for what happened?

"Katniss, I could never blame you. Not ever. You were only telling me what Snow said. I just…I don't know if I can believe my father is that evil…I know the pieces fit together well, but something is off here. It still doesn't explain your kidnapping."

"There's more." She tells me. I release her slightly and just hold on to her hand so she can continue.

"Snow and your father had a falling out of some kind. Snow told me he was tired of doing all the dirty work for your father with none of the perks he felt he deserved. He wanted to be mayor. He wanted to be in charge. Your father told him that wasn't going to happen. People didn't like him and he wasn't popular in any way. He is determined to find his way into your father's job. He was going to tell the police about your father's involvement in my father's murder. He told me he tried to place the blame on Gale's dad, but the police didn't go for it. He said there was no evidence linking your dad to the crime, so he came up with a different plan."

She stops for a moment before taking a deep breath to continue her story. I rub soothing circles on her hand to encourage her.

"Snow only kidnapped me to get to you, Peeta. He wanted to trap you. He knew if he got to me that he could eventually get to you as well. He wanted to lure you into a trap. He was going to return you to your father alive in exchange for his position as mayor. He said you are the only person that matters to your father. He said your father would give up his position for you. He said once your father agrees to the terms…your father has to support him in the next election and then after he won he would release you to your father."

Snow's whole plan sounded so convoluted and sick. How could he play with people's lives like that? "What about you?" I ask. "Once he released me to my father, were you to be released as well?" I know in my gut that he would never do that.

"No," she says quietly. "He planned to keep me with him. He was going to use me to ensure that you would never run for mayor. He would allow you to see me if you supported him in the town. He was never going to let me go."

Anger spreads through my entire body. Snow was never going to let her go. He was going to keep her as a captive away from me and her sister.

Katniss continues speaking…I know she needs to get it out and so I do my very best to listen and process even though my head is spinning with what I already know.

"Cato tried to help me. He realized too late that Snow never intended to let Cato keep me. Cato told me to run…Snow gave him some kind of drug that was supposed to erase my memory. Cato threw it out. He didn't want to hurt me. He never hurt me. Well, we found out that it wasn't really going to erase my memory. It was a test to see if Cato was loyal to Snow or not…he failed Snow's test because of me and then…then…"

She starts sobbing. I can't bring myself to feel sympathy for Cato. We had been friends. He had killed Clove and he had taken my wife away because he wanted her. It is obvious though that Katniss is upset by what happened to him though so I keep my thoughts to myself. I feel a little jealousy course through me over her defense of Cato. I know it is crazy, but I can't control it.

"Snow…Snow killed him right in front of me. Cato told me he was sorry for what he did and then he died." Tears keep falling down her face. I stay silent because I know she is not finished yet. I wonder if I am a bad person for not being more upset about Cato's death…

"I managed to escape. I was sitting in my room, wherever I was being held, and I was thinking about Cato. Everyone was expendable to Snow. He just used Cato as a piece in his games and I didn't want to be used. I didn't want him to use me to trap you…I didn't want anything to happen to you. I didn't trust Snow to actually give you back to your father."

She stops for a moment and then she is staring straight into my eyes and there is such fierceness in her that I gasp softly. "He never planned to let either of us go, Peeta. I just knew it somehow. I talked to the guard a lot…his name was Seneca Crane. He sympathized with me. He knew I wanted to protect you. I guess he started to care about both of us and our fate. He let me go, Peeta. He let me out. He told me to run as fast as I could…told me to run away. I know he is dead now…he has to be because he defied Snow…I know he is dead because of me. Cato and Seneca are both dead because of me." She sobs.

I know she is done talking now when she buries her head in my shoulder. I hold her against my body while she sobs.

"None of this is your fault. It will be okay, love." I tell her softly. "We will sort this all out. If my father was involved in your father's death then I will go to the police myself." She pulls away to look up at me in shock.

"I still feel as if there is a missing piece though. Do you mind if I talk with my father? I want to get this figured out." She is shaking her head no before I even finish talking. She is frightened for me.

"It is too dangerous, Peeta. I couldn't bear for anything to happen to you. I don't want you to confront your father. I already know what I am going to do now."

Her voice has gotten eerily calm and the look on her face frightens me.

"I am going to kill Snow. He killed my father. He destroyed my childhood…my sister's childhood. He killed Cato. He killed Seneca."

I know she means it. There is strength and anger in her words. The fire that is burning so brightly inside of her consumes me and fills me with pride. She is my beautiful wife and I love her so much. I hate that she is going through all of this, but I am so grateful that she talked to me. She opened up to me. Her anger worries me though. I am worried for her safety. She is fierce in her determination to rid this world of Snow. I have to protect her. I will find a way to protect her even if it means death for me.

I want to discourage her…to protect her, but I know I won't be able to for long. "Katniss, just give me a day to speak with my father. I want to speak with him. I just can't believe he is a monster. I want to find out what I am missing here. Snow could be putting his own spin on all of this…I want to know the truth. I will make sure I hear the truth." I am pleading with her because I want to protect her as well.

She nods at me, allowing me this. "Okay." She says.

I pick her up in my arms and we lay back down in the bed together…the morning sun is streaming into the room, but we are both exhausted. Exhausted and unable to sleep. Could my father have really ordered the death of Katniss's father? Was he as cruel as my mother and my brothers? I hoped not, because that meant my entire family was unfeeling and heartless. I couldn't be a part of that family if my father, the one man I thought I could look up to and rely on, was a cold blooded murderer.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a lot longer than the last few. I will still have a chapter where you will actually find out what happened to Seneca. I am also thinking about doing some outtake chapters from Cato's POV, Clove's POV, Prim's POV, Snow's POV, and Peeta's dad's POV. What do you think? Interested at all? Thoughts? **

**Please review this chapter if you have time. Are you shocked? Do you think that Peeta's dad was involved in Mr. Everdeen's death? I would love to hear what you think! **

**I know many of you thought Katniss had been pregnant and that Snow killed their baby. I hadn't even considered going that route, but after I reread what I wrote I can see how you all thought that. I have this entire story mapped out to the end. This was originally going to be two chapters, but I combined it into one really long one. **


	28. Chapter 28

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**I have no idea what happened. I had chapter 27 posted and then it vanished so I reposted it. Sorry I am just now updating. I have been so sick lately. I am finally feeling a little better today. Please read and review. I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Chapter 28 Katniss's POV**

"I am going to kill Snow. He killed my father. He destroyed my childhood…my sister's childhood. He killed Cato. He killed Seneca."

As soon as I say the words I know that I mean them. Snow has to pay for what he has done. I can't focus on Peeta's dad right now. I really hope that Snow is playing with us. I don't want Peeta's father to have been involved in the death of my father. I hope he wasn't. I want to spare Peeta that heartache as well. His father is the only person in his family that he is close to and I am worried for Peeta now as well.

He is worried about me. I can see it in his expression. He is so protective of me. I can take care of myself and I know he knows this. However, he wants to do all he is able to do to protect me as well.

Peeta's strong and steady voice breaks into my thoughts. Peeta can bring a steadiness to everything. He is definitely my rock. I can cling to him if I need support.

"Katniss, just give me a day to speak with my father. I want to speak with him. I just can't believe he is a monster. I want to find out what I am missing here. Snow could be putting his own spin on all of this…I want to know the truth. I will make sure I hear the truth."

He is pleading with me and I can't deny him. I know I have time. Snow will die though of that I am absolutely sure. I will need to contact Gale and let him know what is going on as well. He deserves to know who tried to frame his father for my father's murder. He will be livid. I know that Peeta and Gale will help me take Snow down. I won't tell him about Peeta's father though until we are absolutely sure.

Peeta is still looking at me. He is basically begging me to give him a chance to speak to his father. I know I cannot deny him this and I won't. "Okay." I say softly and I see relief shine in his eyes. He is in so much pain right now and it hurts me.

Peeta is so good, kind, and strong. He is always being strong for me. I don't need him to be strong for me, but he puts me about himself. I want him to know that he doesn't need to do that, but I also know he loves me so much. I can't ask him to change anything right now. He is going through too much right now. Maybe this is how he is coping with the fact that his father may not be the man he thought he was. I would die if I found out my father was not the man I thought he was. It would shatter me. I hope this won't shatter Peeta because even though I am loathe to admit it….I need him. I need him so much. I can't do any of this without him. I need Peeta to be my steady rock and to be the constant in my life. He knows it too. He knows me so well.

Peeta picks me up in his arms and we lay back down in the bed together…the morning sun is streaming into the room, but we are both exhausted. We are both beyond tired, but I know we won't sleep. I steal a glance at my husband and see how upset he is. I know he is just sitting there thinking over his entire history with his father. My heart hurts for him. I snuggle up more tightly in his arms and try to sleep.

I know I am dreaming. I know it as soon as the dream starts, but it is not a nightmare. Unfortunately, this actually happened. I am locked up in a dark room. Panic overtakes me. I hate being vulnerable and Snow likes it when I am vulnerable. He visits me once in a while, but for the most part I am alone with my guard.

I remember the second time Snow came to see me vividly.

"_Miss Everdeen, I trust you are comfortable." Snow's voice is coming through the darkness and it makes me cringe._

"_My name is Mrs. Mellark." I manage to say through clenched teeth._

"_Of course." He says seeming unaffected. "I am not sure why a woman would want to be with a Mellark though…it is quite puzzling to me. Peeta is so weak…I am surprised you limited yourself to that."_

_I stand up and move closer to his voice and I see that he is outside of my door and not in the room with me. I see his face through the barred window now and see the smirk on his face._

"_My husband is an honorable man with a heart of gold. Peeta's words could move anyone to his cause. Your petty jealousy over the Mellarks is a bit crazy I think. You are jealous of everything they are and everything you won't ever be!" I scream at him._

_His smile vanishes and he is glaring at me. "Be very careful dear. You wouldn't want to make me angry. I have so much to say to you. I have so many plans for you, my dear. So please stop with the theatrics and just shut up before I get really angry with you."_

_The threat in his voice affects me even though I try to pretend it doesn't. I cringe. I didn't want to make him angry…no not again. He showed me no mercy the last time. _

_After he left, I heard my guard sit down in front of my door. I don't cry because I don't want to give anyone that satisfaction. I hear a voice and I know it is my guard._

"_Don't let him bother you. He won't kill you because he needs you to get to what he really wants."_

_I am anxious to know what he is talking about even though I am sure I already know. "What does he want?"_

_The voice answers back softly as though afraid someone would overhear him. "He wants your husband to punish the mayor."_

_I nod even though he can't see me. "What is your name?" I ask him._

_He hesitates before answering. "My name is Seneca Crane."_

I awaken from my dream and sit up straight in bed panting. I am so glad I woke up before the worst part of my dream. I am comforted by Peeta's strong arms wrapping around me. He is being supportive and loving to me as always and I feel like I haven't done anything for him. I wrap my arms around his waist and hold him close to me. We sit that way for several minutes before he pulls away slightly. I look up into his eyes and he is looking back at me with a plethora of emotions on his face ranging from contentment to worry to sadness to fear. I am so worried Peeta will lose himself in all of this.

Looking at him right now, I make a promise to myself. I will save Peeta from this. I will do whatever it takes to make sure he comes back to me if he finds out his father has been a completely different person.

"Peeta, no matter what you find out about your father, I will be here for you. We are in this together."

He is looking at me in astonishment. "Katniss, if this is true then my father is the reason your father is dead. How could you ever look at me again without thinking…"

He looks down away from me and I see tears gather in his eyes. I pull his chin up gently so he is looking me in the eyes.

"You listen to me, Peeta Mellark. You are my husband. I love you. No matter what we find out about your father it has nothing to do with who you are. Nothing at all. It will not change how I feel about you. But I need you to promise me something?"

He looks at me earnestly and I see the sincerity radiating from his entire being. "Anything love." He tells me seriously.

I swallow down the lump in my throat before speaking softly. "Promise me that no matter what you find out, that you will come back to me. Promise me you won't let this destroy you."

He is looking at me in shock, but then he seriously contemplates what I am asking of him. I appreciate the time he takes to let my words sink in. He raises a hand to my cheek and wipes away tears that I wasn't even aware had fallen before he answers me.

"I will always come back to you, Katniss Mellark. Always."

His words reassure me. His eyes reveal his emotion and his overwhelming sincerity. He won't let me down. He never has and I know he never will. I pull him close to me and we snuggle on the bed. He moves to get out of bed at one point and I tug him back closer to me. "Stay with me." I say quietly.

He wraps his arms even more securely around my waist filling me with a sense of peace and contentment before he whispers one word in my ear. He whispers this one word that I will always cling to no matter what happens because I believe in him. I believe in us.

"Always."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that not a lot happened. I plan to write a lot more but being sick took a lot out of me. I needed this chapter to lead up to what will happen in the next couple of chapters. I hope you are all still enjoying the story. Please review and I would love to hear your thoughts. Please and thank you! **


	29. Chapter 29

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**Thank you to everyone for the well wishes! I am feeling much better today, so I wanted to update this story. This is a chapter leading up to a very BIG chapter with a lot of DRAMA. I hope you are excited for it.**

**I also wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews! I have 799 so far! You are all amazing and I appreciate your awesome reviews! Please keep reviewing! **

**Chapter 29 Peeta's POV**

"Peeta, no matter what you find out about your father, I will be here for you. We are in this together."

Her words surprise me. I can't except them. "Katniss, if this is true then my father is the reason your father is dead. How could you ever look at me again without thinking…"

I look down away from her. I am too ashamed to look her in the eyes. All these years, all I have ever wanted to do was help her, protect her. What if my father had been the cause of all her pain? How will I live with that? I feel tears prick my eyes and then Katniss is pulling my chin up gently so I am looking into her beautiful eyes. She is so strong and so determined.

"You listen to me, Peeta Mellark. You are my husband. I love you. No matter what we find out about your father it has nothing to do with who you are. Nothing at all. It will not change how I feel about you. But I need you to promise me something?"

I will promise her anything. Anything she wants I will give her. "Anything love." I tell her seriously.

She swallows down the lump in her throat before speaking softly. "Promise me that no matter what you find out, that you will come back to me. Promise me you won't let this destroy you."

Shock courses through my entire body. I take a minute to seriously think through her words. I would have to mean this promise. If I find out that my father is this terrible man, I need to make sure I am still me. I want to be the man that Katniss wants and needs me to be. I want to behere for her. I will be here for her. I raise a hand to her cheek and wipe away her tears. She seems surprised that she was crying, but I wasn't. I know her so well. She is so concerned for me. She never thinks about herself. She thinks she is a selfish person, but I know better. She has never been a selfish person. She would do anything for Prim and I think she would do anything for me. I wouldn't let her do anything for me of course. I planned to protect her no matter what happened.

My voice is soft, but determined when I answer her. "I will always come back to you, Katniss Mellark. Always."

My words seem to reassure her. She pulls me close to her and we snuggle close together on the bed. After snuggling for a while, I make a move to get up and go to the bathroom. She tugs me back close to her and whispers the words I have always wanted her to say to me.

"Stay with me." She says quietly.

I wrap my arms even more securely around her waist filling me with a sense of peace and contentment before I whisper one word in her ear. It is a promise that I will always keep.

"Always."

We drift back off to sleep together and we wake up tangled in one another. I lean in and give her a gentle kiss that is filled with longing and love. She smiles at me.

I have to see my father today. Haymitch told me he was back at his mansion again so wherever he had gone he had come back. I told Haymitch to inform my father that I would be stopping by this morning. I needed to speak with him.

Haymitch returned and said that my father was free before lunch time. I nod and dress to go and see him. I had a million questions. I needed some answers.

Katniss dressed also and we went down the stairs together. I made her a big breakfast. Prim joins us at the table and so does little Rue. She has been Prim's shadow. She is around all the time. I think Katniss believes she has two sisters and not just one. They are so much alike in personality that I sometimes forget that they aren't sisters either.

"Katniss, I would like to go and see him alone."

She shakes her head vehemently. "No way. We have already proven that we are no good apart. We need to go into this together. Together we can never lose. I want to be there for you."

Even though I wanted her to stay here for her own protection, I realize she is right. We are stronger together than we ever are apart. I need her with me. I need her. She realizes that as much as I do. I smile at her and nod.

"Okay. Let's go."

Prim goes over to Rue's house for the day and we had over to my parents' house. My stomach is tied up in knots and I can't take a deep breath. Katniss laces her fingers through mine in a comforting gesture and suddenly I can breathe again.

My father is waiting for us in the living room. He comes to me with a wide smile on his face to hug me. I step back and my father looks up at me in concern.

"Son, are you all right? Is Katniss all right?"

I need to be calm about this. "Dad, Snow kidnapped Katniss. He told Katniss everything."

My father looks at me in fear and confusion. "Snow did this? But why? What did he want?"

I clinch my teeth and manage to choke out the words. "You know exactly what he wants. He told Katniss what happened to her father…about your involvement."

I take a deep breath and Katniss squeezes my hand in encouragement. "I have to know dad…I have to know. Please tell me the truth. Did you have something to do with Mr. Everdeen's death?"

**Cliffhanger! Lots and lots of answers next chapter. Review and let me know you are ready for it. When I get enough new reviews I will post the next chapter. I am halfway done with it now. What do you think? Was he involved or not? Please read and review! I would love to hear your thoughts. Please and thank you! **


	30. Chapter 30

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**Thank you to everyone for the wonderful reviews and support! I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I am overwhelmed by the reviews. I hope this story can make a 1,000 reviews. Of course I realize I have high hopes, but there is still quite a bit of story left. Please read and review, please and thank you. **

**Chapter 30 Katniss's POV**

"Peeta, no matter what you find out about your father, I will be here for you. We are in this together." I have to reassure him. The anguish on his face is too much for me to bear.

He looks at me in surprise. "Katniss, if this is true then my father is the reason your father is dead. How could you ever look at me again without thinking…"

He looks down away from me. He is ashamed and he feels responsible for what happened to my father. I can't let him feel that way. No way. I see tears drip down his cheeks and I reach forward and pull his chin up gently but firmly. I need him to look into my eyes when I say what I want to say to him.

"You listen to me, Peeta Mellark. You are my husband. I love you. No matter what we find out about your father it has nothing to do with who you are. Nothing at all. It will not change how I feel about you. But I need you to promise me something?"

He is looking at me in adoration. His sincerity is so enduring. "Anything love." He tells me earnestly.

I need him to promise me something that he probably can't really control. I can't lose him now and I don't want anything to threaten us anymore. I won't let Snow win. I won't. "Promise me that no matter what you find out, that you will come back to me. Promise me you won't let this destroy you."

I try to be strong with my words, but they come out soft and my voice cracks slightly. I look down for a small second before I look up at him. He is seriously considering my words. I see the honesty and determination settle into his eyes after he processes what I said. He will do whatever he can to come back to me. I know he will. I know it before he even speaks.

His voice is soft and serious when he answers me. "I will always come back to you, Katniss Mellark. Always." My heart thuds unsteadily when he calls me Katniss Mellark. He is the perfect husband and an amazing man. I will do anything in my power to protect him from harm.

His words cause my heart to fill with even more love and hope for our future. I pull him close to me and we snuggle close together on the bed. I can't get close enough to him. After all those days where I was alone and terrified, Peeta is what I need. He is like the sunshine. Everything always seems brighter and happier with Peeta Mellark by my side.

After snuggling for a while, he makes a move to get up from the bed. I cannot let go of him right now. I need him. I need him desperately. I am ashamed to admit how much it would hurt me to let go of him right now. I tug him back close to me and whisper the only word I can say right now.

"Stay with me." It is a mere whisper in the dark, quiet of our bedroom but I know he hears me. I can feel his immediacy exponentially and I am drawn into the warmth of his strong arms once again.

He wraps his arms even more securely around my waist filling me with a sense of peace and contentment before he whispers one word in my ear. It is only one word, but I hear the promise in that one word. He is reassuring me and promising me forever with a single word.

"Always."

We drift back to sleep together and we wake up tangled in one another. However, I still feel like we aren't close enough and I yearn to be closer to him if possible. He leans in and gives me a soft kiss and I am smiling like an idiot after that. I am worried though. I am worried about what we will find out about Peeta's father.

Peeta dresses and goes downstairs to talk to Haymitch. I take a quick shower and then I dress and join Peeta in the kitchen. He has made a huge breakfast. Prim joins us at the table and she brings Rue along with her. Rue is the most adorable little girl. She reminds me so much of Prim. Prim and Rue are more like sisters now and I am so happy for Prim. She needs someone like Rue. It appears that Rue needs someone like her as well.

Peeta's voice breaks up my thoughts. "Katniss, I would like to go and see him alone."

I shake my head immediately. That is not going to happen. "No way. We have already proven that we are no good apart. We need to go into this together. Together we can never lose. I want to be there for you." I don't want him to leave me behind. I am terrified that if Peeta and I separate that I won't see him again.

There is a memory trying to push its way into my mind about my time in captivity, but I push it down. I can't think about that right now. I just can't.

I am relieved when he smiles at me briefly after a few moments and nods. I exhale in relief. He is not going to go without me…the memory is pushed to the back of my mind, for now.

"Okay. Let's go." He tells me. He reaches out and takes my hand. I had forgotten that Rue and Prim were at the table with us. They had forgotten us too…they were so wrapped up in their own little world that they didn't notice our serious conversation.

Prim goes over to Rue's house for the day and we head over to Peeta's parents' house. I can sense Peeta's nervousness as my stomach feels unsteady as well. I lace my fingers through his in a comforting gesture and he feels much more at ease immediately. He looks at me and gives me a small smile.

I know that everything he has ever known could change for him today. I am so scared for him. I can't imagine how I would feel if I found out my parent had been involved in a murder. I was hoping that Snow was a cruel and vicious liar. I was hoping that Peeta's dad was the man I had grown to know and love. He had always been so kind to me and he adored Peeta. Well, I had always thought he did…now I was not sure who he really was.

Mr. Mellark is waiting for us in the living room. He comes toward us with a wide smile on his face to hug Peeta I think. Peeta steps back and his father looks up at him in concern. I feel dread settle in my stomach.

"Son, are you all right? Is Katniss all right?" His eyes dart to mine. I look down at the floor. I can't make eye contact with this man, not yet.

Peeta answers his father in an eerily calm voice. "Dad, Snow kidnapped Katniss. He told Katniss everything."

I am stunned. I didn't expect him to lay it out right off the bat. I look up in astonishment and I see Mr. Mellark look at Peeta in fear and confusion. "Snow did this? But why? What did he want?" He seems genuinely baffled, but I can tell he knows Snow. He is nervous now.

Peeta talks through clenched teeth. "You know exactly what he wants. He told Katniss what happened to her father…about your involvement." He stops for a moment and I see his overwhelming emotions cloud his crystal blue eyes. I reach out and take his hand and squeeze it for encouragement and he continues. "I have to know dad…I have to know. Please tell me the truth. Did you have something to do with Mr. Everdeen's death?"

Mr. Mellark looks at his son and then at me in bewilderment. He doesn't look guilty at all. He looks stunned. "What are you talking about?"

Peeta is not convinced. He clears his throat and continues. "Snow told Katniss that you asked him to kill her father."

Mr. Mellark turns his stunned expression on me and I look away unable to look at him. "Why would he say that? Why would I wish him dead?"

His confusion is clear in his voice. Peeta presses on. "Snow told her that you were jealous that Katniss's mom picked him over you. You wanted him dead. You wanted her mom to know she made a mistake not marrying you."

Mr. Mellark looks around the room in astonishment before sinking into the nearest chair. "I can't believe this. Peeta, you don't honestly think that I would do that, do you?"

Peeta is looking at his father and I see the anguish on his face. "Why would he tell her that, dad? Is there any truth in it?"

His father sighs and looks down. "It's true that I was in love with Katniss's mother. That is true. She never returned my feelings. We were friends and that was all. She never really knew how I felt. She was always in love with him. I was jealous, but I swear to you, son. I swear that I had nothing to do with his death."

I am looking at Mr. Mellark and I believe him. He is not lying to us. Peeta looks at me and I nod at him letting him know that I believe he is telling us the truth. Relief is prevalent in Peeta's eyes and he sighs deeply.

"Dad, we need to find out why Snow would say you were involved. What is in it for him?"

Mr. Mellark looks at us and I see the puzzlement in his eyes. "That man has hated me for years. He hated me even before I was the mayor and I don't know why."

"Perhaps, I can shed some light on this matter." I cringe when I hear this voice. This voice means so much pain and anguish. The voice of the man who killed my father, Cato, and I am sure Seneca as well.

Peeta, his dad, and I turn at the same time to see Snow standing in the doorway with a devious smile on his fleshy lips.

Peeta immediately stands in front of me, protecting me, his face hard. Mr. Mellark stands resolutely beside his son.

"What do you want Snow?" Mr. Mellark yells out to him. He moves to stand a little in front of Peeta as well, to shield him. Like father like son I suppose…

"I thought it was time that the truth was revealed to all. Wouldn't you agree?"

**Cliffhanger! I know you all get mad at me for the cliffhangers, but I love them. You will find out Snow's motivations in the next chapter if you guys all want to know. **

**Please review! I am writing the next update tomorrow, I think. **

**After I finish this story, I have another Hunger Games story I want to write. I will tell you more about that at the end of this story. I still have a little ways to go in this story. I hope you all want me to continue. There are still many things to come for Katniss and Peeta in this story and I hope you are all still interested. **


	31. Chapter 31

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**Thank you for all the reviews! I tried to comment on most of them, but if I didn't get the chance I just wanted you to know that I deeply appreciate the reviews! I decided we needed to learn what Snow is after from Peeta's POV. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 31 Peeta's POV**

_Previously on "The Arrangement" (Remember this was in Katniss's perspective)- _

_Mr. Mellark looks at us and I see the puzzlement in his eyes. "That man has hated me for years. He hated me even before I was the mayor and I don't know why."_

"_Perhaps, I can shed some light on this matter." I cringe when I hear this voice. This voice means so much pain and anguish. The voice of the man who killed my father, Cato, and I am sure Seneca as well. _

_Peeta, his dad, and I turn at the same time to see Snow standing in the doorway with a devious smile on his fleshy lips._

_Peeta immediately stands in front of me, protecting me, his face hard. Mr. Mellark stands resolutely beside his son. _

"_What do you want Snow?" Mr. Mellark yells out to him. He moves to stand a little in front of Peeta as well, to shield him. Like father like son I suppose…_

"_I thought it was time that the truth was revealed to all. Wouldn't you agree?"_

As soon as I heard Snow's voice anger bubbled up inside of me. I see Katniss cringe and I want to kill Snow. I stand in front of Katniss to protect her. She still hasn't opened up a lot about what happened to her with him. We haven't had the time to delve too deeply into that and I hope that seeing him won't make her clam up.

My father asks Snow what he wants and then stands a little in front of me, shielding both Katniss and I.

Snow smiles an eerie smile at us. "I thought it was time for the truth to be revealed to all. Wouldn't you agree?"

Katniss makes a whimpering sound and buries her face in my back. Hot, fiery rage courses through my entire being. I hate this man. Katniss is such a strong woman. She has survived so much. What did this man do to her that makes her cower behind me? She would tell me, in time, I know.

My father speaks to Snow again. "The truth? That would be a first. You told my son's wife that I wanted her father dead. You are not known for telling the truth." My father's voice is bitter and cold. He is angry with Snow. I feel guilt well up in me for thinking my father capable of such an act.

Snow doesn't seem overly concerned with my father's thoughts about his character. He takes a step forward and I feel Katniss freeze behind me. It doesn't even seem she is breathing. I turn around and pull her into my arms to hug her. I whisper reassuringly into her ear. "I am here. I am here. He won't touch you. I will kill him if he touches you." She calms a little and starts breathing steadily again and Snow's voice breaks through our little bubble.

"What is it about the Mellarks and these women? Your father wanted her mother, but she never felt that way about you. Young Peeta wants Katniss and his father makes that happen for him. Didn't want history repeating itself, Mellark?" He is grinning evilly at my father.

"My son and his wife are happy. Have you ever been happy?" My dad questions him. His face is red with anger.

Snow shrugs his shoulders. "Happiness is immaterial. It doesn't matter. Power is the real driving force in life. Power. That is what I want."

My father is looking at him in astonishment. "Power? What kind of power?"

"Power over people, of course. Your position would serve as a stepping stone towards enormous power."

My father's angry voice responds. "So all of this is about my job? Why did you drag my son and daughter-in-law into this? What do you want with them?"

Snow shakes his head slowly. "Don't tell me you haven't told your son what you know."

My father freezes and Snow laughs.

I can't be quiet any more. "What is he talking about dad?" I feel icy dread creep up my spine. Something is wrong here. I am still clutching Katniss tightly in my arms and I hold on even tighter to her. She is my lifeline.

My father turns to look at me and I see devastation and grief on his face. "Peeta, I never wanted you to know, son."

"Oh God." I choke out. "You were involved in Mr. Everdeen's death?" The room starts to spin slightly, but Katniss grips my hand tightly in hers and I feel a connection to the world around me again.

My father shakes his head. "No, son. I wasn't involved in his death, but I know who else was."

Confusion clouds my mind and I look down at Katniss and see that she is confused as well.

Snow's voice breaks into my thoughts. "Just spit it out. He has the right to know and so does his young bride. If you don't tell them then I will. I am tired of you looking like a hero all the time. It is time for the truth to be told. Only then can I truly destroy you."

My father looks down for a moment composing himself before he looks up at me and starts speaking again.

"Peeta, your mother actually ordered the hit on Mrs. Everdeen, but Snow killed Mr. Everdeen by mistake." His voice trembles slightly and I feel pain cut through my chest. Katniss sinks to her knees, but doesn't make a sound. I kneel down beside her and hold her against me. I feel her tears on my shirt, but don't hear them. Silent sobs of immense pain.

"Why?" I manage to choke out. "What could she possibly gain from that?"

Tears are falling down my father's face as well, but I don't care about his feelings at the moment and I may never care about his feelings again.

"Your mother was jealous. She wanted her gone so that she wouldn't have to see her. She knew, even though I never told her, that I was in love with her. She knows that I have remained in love with her. I still love your mother, Katniss, very much."

Katniss doesn't even move and I don't say anything either so my dad continues.

"I swear that I didn't know her plan. I didn't know that she enlisted Snow's help. I only found out about her involvement after Mr. Everdeen was already dead. She was ranting and raving about how Snow screwed it up and killed the wrong person."

I don't know what to say. For the first time in my life, words elude me. I can't grasp them and I don't know that they would really have any meaning anyway. My family played a role in what had happened to Katniss's family then my father manipulated her mother and Katniss had to marry me. My father had been involved in that. How could he have done that?

My father continues. "Once I found out your mother was involved I knew I had to do whatever it took to take care of Katniss and Prim. I wanted to make sure they were cared for. You took care of that for me, Peeta, without me having to do a thing. You made sure she had plenty of food and money. You took care of them even though you didn't know what I had done. I watched you fall in love with her. You have loved her for years and I wanted you to have happiness. I wanted that for you both very much, so I set up the arrangement. I wanted to make it right."

I stand up and pull Katniss up beside me holding onto her hand firmly. I finally break my silence. "Right? You wanted to make it right! So, you manipulated everyone, even me."

"Peeta, I –"

I can't let him talk anymore. I can't hear anything more from the only man I have ever trusted. "I have nothing more to say to you about this! How could you do that to them? Our family destroyed hers and somehow we still maintain our 'status' that is so important to you and Katniss, her mom, and her sister lose the most important person in the world to them. How is that you making it right? Making it right would have been turning mother over to the authorities!"

My father looks at me in horror. "You would have wanted your mother to go to jail?"

I laugh bitterly. "I have always wanted mother to leave. She has always been a monster and I didn't even know about this. Now I am sure she is a monster."

Katniss squeezes my hand gently and then reaches out to touch my cheek. Her touch calms me, but I can't look her in the eye. My family destroyed hers. How could she ever look at me again?

Then I remember the promise I made to her. I promised her I would not lose myself and that we would pull through this together, so I look into her eyes and once I finally meet her eyes I see a little relief in them. She was worried that I was going to pull away from her. She still wanted me. I couldn't fathom the strength of her character, but I loved her even more for it.

I reversed the situation in my head and knew I would feel the same way. I would always love Katniss with all that I am and nothing would change that.

Snow applauds slowly and we all look at him. "What a nice little confession we just had…I really thought after all these years you would have put the final piece of the puzzle together, but I see you are just as dimwitted as you have always been. I hope for Peeta's sake he doesn't inherit your stupidity."

My father questions him immediately. "What are you talking about now?"

Snow sneers at him. "You need to ask yourself one important question. Why would I help your wife, Mellark? What was in it for me?"

All the air seems to leave my father's body and he deflates right in front of me. I am frantically putting the pieces together in my own head as well. Why would Snow help my mother? Unless…unless he was involved with her. Everything seems to fit together perfectly for me. It was the reason Snow didn't tell Katniss it was my mother. Snow wanted my father out of the way so he could have his job and his wife. He had never planned for my father or I to survive just as Katniss had predicted. What future did he have planned for Katniss then? Rage boils in my blood and hatred fills my entire being.

I am not aware of myself. I am not aware of anything except the adrenaline coursing through my body. That is why I am surprised when I hear the strong voice behind me.

"You need to ask yourself an important question, Snow. Was killing my father worth it?"

I turn to look at Katniss and see that she is pointing a gun at Snow's head. I remember her words to me only hours before. _I am going to kill Snow. He killed my father. He destroyed my childhood…my sister's childhood. He killed Cato. He killed Seneca._

I am unnerved when Snow smiles at her.

"There is no need for such theatrics." I hear my mother's voice ring throughout the room. I turn in the direction of her voice and see the gun raised in her hand.

**I promised I would not end on a cliffhanger, but I am so sorry I couldn't help it. Please forgive me! At least you learned some back story here. The next chapter will be from Katniss's POV. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. Will Katniss kill Snow? What will Peeta do? What else will we learn about Snow? **

**I am thinking about having some flashbacks in the next chapter about Katniss's time with Snow. You will also learn about Seneca's fate.**

**Review, review, review.**


	32. Chapter 32

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this next dramatic chapter from Katniss's POV. Please keep reading and reviewing! I love you all!**

**Chapter 32 Katniss's POV**

_Previously on "The Arrangement" (Remember this was in Peeta's perspective)- _

_Snow sneers at him. "You need to ask yourself one important question. Why would I help your wife, Mellark? What was in it for me?"_

_All the air seems to leave my father's body and he deflates right in front of me. I am frantically putting the pieces together in my own head as well. Why would Snow help my mother? Unless…unless he was involved with her. Everything seems to fit together perfectly for me. It was the reason Snow didn't tell Katniss it was my mother. Snow wanted my father out of the way so he could have his job and his wife. He had never planned for my father or I to survive just as Katniss had predicted. What future did he have planned for Katniss then? Rage boils in my blood and hatred fills my entire being. _

_I am not aware of myself. I am not aware of anything except the adrenaline coursing through my body. That is why I am surprised when I hear the strong voice behind me._

"_You need to ask yourself an important question, Snow. Was killing my father worth it?"_

_I turn to look at Katniss and see that she is pointing a gun at Snow's head. I remember her words to me only hours before. I am going to kill Snow. He killed my father. He destroyed my childhood…my sister's childhood. He killed Cato. He killed Seneca. _

_I am unnerved when Snow smiles at her._

"_There is no need for such theatrics." I hear my mother's voice ring throughout the room. I turn in the direction of her voice and see the gun raised in her hand._

Snow was going to die. I was going to kill Snow for all he took from me and what he has done to Peeta. I pull the gun out of my bag slowly and carefully. No one is looking at me. I remember Gale giving me the gun when he visited. He was concerned that someone may come back for me.

"_Keep this close, Katniss. I wouldn't tell Peeta though…he would worry you would hurt yourself." Gale knows I know how to handle a gun. He gave it to me for protection and I vowed I would protect Peeta, Prim, and myself from this monster._

Snow has just alluded to having an ongoing affair with Peeta's mother. I agree with Peeta. She is an absolute monster. I raise the gun at Snow. One look at my husband's devastated face and I can see he has put the pieces together and knows his mother is involved with this man.

I decide to through Snow's nonchalance back at him. "You have to ask yourself an important question, Snow. Was killing my father worth it?"

I glare at him and I hear Peeta's soft surprised sigh escape him when he sees me with the gun. I told him I was going to do this. I told him Snow was going to pay. I didn't want to tell him about the gun because I know he just would have worried about me and I didn't want him to worry anymore. I can see him recalling that conversation now. He doesn't move from his protective stance in front of me. I lean around him and aim the gun at Snow's head carefully.

He actually has the gull to smile at me. It is time to end him. I hate this man. I hate him for what he has done to my husband, my father, my sister, my mother, and also for what he did to me. I force those memories away with a brief shake of my head. I can deal with those later.

I am about to pull the trigger when I hear the voice of Peeta's mother across the room.

"There is no need for such theatrics." Her voice sounds almost bored. Peeta and I turn to look at her and she has a gun raised in her hands as well.

"Mother, why?" I hear Peeta say softly and my heart breaks for him.

She looks at him coldly. "Because your father has never loved me. Just as I have never loved you for being his son."

Peeta looks confused. "But you love my brothers, why not me?"

She laughs a menacing laugh. "Peeta, you are as daft as your father. Your brothers are not your father's children."

I hear Mr. Mellark gasp, but his face is not surprised. It's like he knew they were not his children.

Peeta questions his mother. "But how?"

His mother sighs impatiently but decides to confess her little story. "Snow and I have been involved since the year after your father and I were married. We had an affair for five years before he left the city for a while. During that time, you were conceived. Snow returned three years after your birth and we resumed our affair. That is why I have always hated you, Peeta. You are just like your father. There is no part of me in you."

"Thank God." I mutter. I see Peeta look at me with tear filled eyes and I hold his hand tightly in my other hand, the hand not holding his own. I have to say something to this disgusting woman. She is hurting Peeta with her coldness and indifference. "Peeta is ten times the person you could ever be. I am so grateful he is nothing like you."

She actually smiles at me. "You are nothing but trash, Katniss. Your mother was lying, whoring trash and you are just like her. Your mother led him (gesturing to Peeta's father) on for years while she pretended to not know how he felt about her. I married him, but I have never loved him. He never gave me his heart. Your mother married your father and my husband was still in love with her…he still is I know. I wanted her to pay for that. It is all her fault for what has happened in my life. She had to pay for it. So, I enlisted Cornelius to help me. He agreed to remove her from this world. Then he screwed it up, but I forgave him because he still ruined her life."

I feel cold…so cold. She is crazy. Peeta yells back at her. "You will not talk of my wife that way when you are the cold, calculating whore I always knew you were!"

The words sound so strange coming out of Peeta's sweet mouth. I know he is just throwing her words back at her, but I don't want this woman to change who he is.

She says nothing to Peeta. Mr. Mellark steps forward. "So, Peeta is my only child?" She nods at him and he sighs in relief. "Then I agree with Katniss, thank God for that."

Mrs. Mellark frowns now. She didn't want her husband to be relieved. She wanted him to be hurt at her betrayal. She moves her aim from me to her husband. Peeta tries to move in front of his father but it is too late. She shoots him in the stomach. She doesn't even have time to enjoy it before I shoot her in the chest. She drops the gun and falls to the floor.

"Cornelius…" she chokes out, but he doesn't respond and then she is still.

I sigh and turn to face Snow. He is gone. He is nowhere in sight. Peeta is kneeled over his father holding a cloth over his chest to try and staunch the blood. I run into the hall to find the phone to call for medical attention.

After I do, I sink to the floor after dropping the gun. I put my head in my hands and sob softly. I hear someone enter the room and I think it's Peeta until I hear the voice that haunts me in my nightmares.

"It's time to go now, Katniss."

I look up to see Snow with my gun trained on me. "No." I say softly. I won't go with him.

He smiles at me. "You either come with me right now, or I use this gun on that husband you love so much."

I freeze and know now I have to go with him. I have to if I want to save Peeta.

I stand up slowly and he leans in close to me to whisper in my ear and I cringe. "Your beloved little friend, Seneca won't be there to save you now. You want to know what happened to him, Katniss?"

Terror clogs my entire being, but I manage to nod because I do want to know what happened to the man who helped me escape. The man who showed me kindness even though it meant his death.

Snow smiles at me and puts one arm around my back. I shiver and try to pull away but he holds me firm. "That poor fool sympathized with you. When I found out he let you escape, I decided he must suffer a great deal more than Cato did."

Visions of Cato bloody in my arms flash before my eyes, but I force them away.

"Seneca was locked away in the very cell you ran away from. I denied him food and water…he died of dehydration. I think that happened this morning actually. Or sometime in the not so distant past. I didn't really notice much. He will still be there waiting for you, my dear, so you can say goodbye."

I feel the overwhelming urge to vomit. If I had tried to help Seneca sooner he would still be alive. I was so selfish. I didn't think he would still be alive. I should have tried to save him no matter what. I feel guilt and shame run through me and I almost don't even hear Snow's words.

"Now that Seneca has been dealt with, you will never escape from me this time my dear. You belong to me now. I can't wait to begin our life together."

Tears escape my eyes and then I hear another voice in the kitchen. A voice that quells my fear.

"That isn't going to happen."

Snow turns and sees Gale standing in the kitchen pointing a gun at his chest. Gale doesn't hesitate before firing the gun into Snow's head.

At the same time, I hear another gunshot. I don't realize what is happening. Snow is dead at my feet, but an intense pain is eating away at my shoulder. I make the connection that Snow shot me before Gale shot him. Gale kneels before me. I hear his voice, but it sounds far away.

"Katniss, stay with me. Stay with me."

Then I hear the voice I never thought I would hear again if Snow was able to take me again.

"Katniss, sweetheart. Oh no, stay with me baby. Stay with me."

I want to answer this sweet voice, but darkness is closing in all around me and I fall into the soft darkness. It is so comfortable there and I keep falling.

**Next chapter will be Peeta's POV. I may do a little Katniss POV at the end with some of her flashbacks. She has not delved into what happened to her, but now that Snow is dead she will have to live with it.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. What did you think about Peeta's mom? Will Peeta's dad survive? **

**Review, review, review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**Thank you for all the reviews! This chapter has one flashback and also Peeta and Katniss closeness. I hope you enjoy it. Katniss and Peeta are finally going to have some good times ahead and I hope you all enjoy those good times as much as the drama. **

**Thank you again for reading and reviewing. It means so much! I have over 900 reviews on this story and I can't believe it. I am so fortunate to have such amazing readers. I appreciate it more than I can ever tell you. I have loved writing this story and I am going to be sad when it is over. **

**Until then, here is another chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review **

**Thank you so much again!**

**Chapter 33 Peeta's POV**

My mother is dead. She is only three feet away from me. I heard the gun go off. I saw her fall to the ground, but I didn't even try to go to her. I knelt in front of my father instead. I pressed a cloth over his wound to try and stop the bleeding. There was blood everywhere. I look at Katniss and I see her leave the room to call for help. I am silently praying for my father.

"Peeta, I am so sorry son. I am so so sorry." His voice is gruff and hoarse.

"Dad, please stay with me. I forgive you, dad. Please don't die." I do forgive him. I know he made mistakes, but he never wanted anyone to be hurt. He loved Katniss's mother and he loved me. He helped us both. He had good intentions and I still loved him.

The medical team makes its way into the house and that is when I hear two gunshots. I look up and see that Snow is gone. I didn't remember he was even there.

"Katniss! No!"

I leave my father with the medics and race into the kitchen. I encounter Snow first…dead with a bullet in the head. I am just about to feel relief when I see Katniss. Gale is leaning over her and I see he is pressing his jacket to her shoulder. There is so much blood. So much blood surrounding her fallen form.

"Katniss, sweetheart, stay with me baby. Stay with me. Please don't leave me. Please." I beg. She loses consciousness then without saying anything. She didn't even seem to register I was there with her. The medics come into the room and take her away to the waiting ambulance to get her medical attention.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mellark. We can't take you in the ambulance with us. We loaded your father and your wife in the same one together. You will have to follow us. I nod and turn to Gale who follows me out to my car.

Gale is silent until we are on the road together.

"He shot her. I shot him, but he still managed to shoot her in his way down." Gale's voice is clogged with tears.

I feel guilt clam up inside of me. I didn't even think about Snow. I was so worried about my father and I let him get close to Katniss. I should have done something. Anything.

Gale continues. "He told her he was going to take her away with him. He told her she would never escape from him and that they were going to start a life together."

Gale's tone is rife with disgust and I feel bile in the back of my throat. He was after Katniss all along. He never really wanted my mother. My mother was just another piece in his pathetic game…in his pathetic quest to gain power. He didn't care who he hurt as long as he got what he wanted. He planned to kill my mother, my father, and me.

I prayed silently the entire way to the medical center that Katniss and my father would be all right. I couldn't fathom life without either of them.

We made it to the medical center in record time. I followed Katniss's stretcher into the building. She was still unconscious. My father was awake and in serious pain. The doctor told me that was a good sign. Katniss was taken away then for an operation to remove the bullet lodged in her shoulder. The doctor promised to come and talk to me after her operation. The other doctor took my father into another operating room to stabilize him as well.

I sank down in a chair beside Gale. I looked at Gale and noticed he was pale and shaking slightly.

"Thank you." I tell him softly. He looks at me incredulously.

"What are you thanking me for? Katniss got shot! She could die from this! I failed to protect her again. First Cato takes her with me standing right there. This time I shot Snow in the head and he still managed to hurt her. I can't protect her at all!"

He puts his head in his hands and I pat him on the back.

"Gale, if you hadn't shot him he would have taken Katniss away with him. We may never have found her again. You saved her. She will pull through this. I know she will."

I just prayed I was right.

Katniss's POV

I am so cold. Everything is dark and cold. The darkness surrounds me and forces me to stay still. I hear nothing. I see nothing. The cold envelopes me and makes me shiver in the darkness.

"Katniss…Mrs. Mellark…can you hear me?"

I have no idea who is talking to me. I am relieved that there is another person here. He sounds friendly and I want to answer him but I can't. The blackness is holding me down…crushing me. I gasp for breath. I can't breathe.

"She is in respiratory distress. More O2." I hear the same voice order.

Suddenly, it becomes easier to take a breath and I feel a little of the weight lift off my chest.

"Nurse, give her more pain meds in her IV. We need to keep her comfortable while we pull this bullet out of her."

Bullet? What? Oh yeah, I was shot. Was Peeta safe? Was Gale all right? Is Snow dead? My head starts to feel cloudy again and I drift off into the darkness again peacefully this time.

"Katniss, sweetheart, please wake up. Please." This voice pulls me from the dreamlike trance I am in. His voice is so broken and lost.

"Doctor, it has been three days. How much longer is this going to go on?"

Three days? I have been like this for three days?

I force my eyes to open and I am looking into Peeta's crystal clear blue eyes. His eyes look tired, worried, and now a little hopeful.

"Katniss? Baby talk to me!"

I open my mouth to speak and my throat feels like it is on fire. "Ouch" Is all I can manage to say. Peeta's grin gets huge and the doctor speaks.

"We had to intubate you, Katniss. Your throat may be sore for a few days."

I nod. I turn my gaze back to Peeta who is crying tears of relief. "You're okay. You're okay." He keeps repeating over and over again.

He caresses my cheek gently and I reach up with my hand and wipe away the tears from his cheeks.

"Doctor, will you please tell the others in the waiting room about my wife?" Peeta asks quickly.

"Of course. I will leave the two of you alone for a moment." He turns and discreetly leaves the room.

Peeta is looking down on me with a very serious expression. "I thought I had lost you." He whispers and the pain is evident in his voice.

Despite my painful throat I know I have to speak to him. "You will never lose me." He smiles at my words and leans in to kiss me.

It is a soft sweet kiss filled with longing. I know we will grow back together and heal. I know that. Peeta and I love one another.

"Your father?" I ask remembering everything again.

"My father is fine. He is going to make it. Your mother is with him now. He told her everything Katniss. Your mother knows everything."

I feel shock and worry take over, but Peeta is quick to reassure me. "She did a lot of yelling at first, but now I think she has accepted it. She is going to take care of him until he is strong enough to get back to work."

He looks at me worriedly and I just smile. "It is nice they have one another I guess."

Peeta smiles at me too then. "Yes, I guess it is."

I frown and know I need to tell him something. "I am sorry I killed your mother. I didn't know what else to do she-"

Peeta breaks in. "Katniss, it's okay. She was a monster. I am ashamed to say it but I am glad she is gone. I am glad she is dead and Snow is dead."

So, Snow was dead. I am ashamed as well but I feel comforted to know that. Snow and Mrs. Mellark had hurt many people in the quest for power and domination. My father, Cato, Clove, and Seneca lost their lives. They were all murdered because of Snow.

I am terrified to sleep now. I know I will have nightmares about what happened to me. I am finally going to have to deal with the terrors that plague me, but I know I can with Peeta by my side.

Peeta seems to read my thoughts. He leans down and presses his lips gently against mine and then hugs me as tightly as he can. Next, he crawls into the narrow hospital bed beside me. He is very careful not to touch my wounded shoulder. I lay my head on his chest and hold him close.

"Stay with me." I murmur quietly.

"Always." He tells me. He is rubbing soothing circles on my back and I drift off to sleep.

_Pain. Unbearable pain. When will he come back? Why is he doing this to me? I hug my stomach and feel another sharp pain grip me. It is so dark that I can't see anything, but I know my stomach is covered in painful bruises.  
I can't fully wrap my arms around my stomach. The rope's tread digs into my wrists and ankles. The duct table over my mouth makes it difficult for me to get a deep breath because my nose is caked in blood. _

_The blindfold is very dark and I am uncomfortable without my sight. I hear footsteps and cower back a little bit. The blindfold disappears and I see Seneca kneeling in front of me. He pulls out a water bottle. He slowly pulls the duct tape off my mouth and brings the water bottle to my lips. He looks back over his shoulder once. "Drink this, Katniss. Please. Hurry." I do as he asks and I drink the entire bottle. After I drink it, he feeds me bits of bread. He then looks down at my legs and arms. He looks sickened by the bruises that grace my skin. He takes out a cool cloth and tends to my many bloody injures. He even staunches the bleeding in my nose. I am relieved not to feel the trickle of blood run down my face and arms anymore. _

"_Why are you doing this? Being kind to me?" I ask him. I know Snow didn't tell him to feed me. Snow told me I would dehydrate and starve to death if I wouldn't help him in his plan to get Peeta._

_Seneca looks at me with sad eyes. "Because you shouldn't be here. I am going to help you escape, Katniss. Hold on to that. When the next beating happens, hold on to that. There is always hope Katniss. Always."_

_He looks at me with sadness as he replaces the duct tape and the blindfold. He leaves the room quietly and a few moments later I hear someone else come down the stairs and then into my room. _

"_Well, well…ready for another round? I brought along something special to make you see reason."_

Screams erupted and I cried out loudly. I feel comforting arms wrap around me and at first I push them away before I realize Peeta is holding me. It was just a nightmare. No. It was not just a nightmare. It actually happened. I lay my head on Peeta's chest and sob.

"It will take a while, Katniss, but I will be here every step of the way. I love you. I adore you. We will get through this together. Please talk to me."

It is time. I know it is time to talk to Peeta. I want to tell him everything I went through. I want to tell him so we can heal and move on with our lives.

**Next chapter will be Peeta's POV. Katniss will finally tell Peeta everything and it will bring them closer together. What do you think of Peeta's dad and Katniss's mom? **

**The story is winding down. I probably have three or four chapters left to write and then I will write an epilogue so you know how they are doing in the future as well.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Review, review, review.**


	34. Chapter 34

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**I am so completely grateful to all of you who reviewed and added this story to alerts and favorites. You are all so wonderful. I usually try to respond to reviews, but I thought you would rather have the next chapter ASAP, right?**

**Thank you so much again! I love you all!**

**Chapter 34 Peeta's POV**

This past month has been the best and worst of my life. I married the love of my life. I wanted to love, honor, and cherish her forever. I wanted to shower her with love, gifts, and affection. I wanted to spend every possible moment with her forever. Instead, we were only allowed a short amount of happiness and then unbearable pain.

My wife was the strongest person in the world. She could fight her way through anything. I am ashamed to admit I am not as strong. When I found out that my family was involved in the death of her father it broke me. I couldn't imagine her ever loving me after that. However, I failed to turn it around and reverse the situations. If one of Katniss's parents had been involved in the death of my parent, I would have still loved her no matter what. I should give her the same credit. She did love me, shockingly. I am not sure what I did to be so deserving of her love, but I was overjoyed that she still loved me.

My father was alive. He was going to make it. I was so relieved. I know he had lied to me, but I forgave him. If Katniss's mom can forgive him, then I have to, right? My mother was dead. I didn't feel anything when I thought of that. It was as if a black hole had swallowed up anything I had ever felt for that woman. It made sense that my brothers were not my father's children. They were exactly like Snow and my mother: cruel, vengeful, and hateful. My father was my only parent and he always had been. I knew that long ago. My mother had always hated me and now I know why. I was my father's son. She hated my father so by extension she hated me.

I was so grateful to Gale. He had saved Katniss from Snow's evil clutches again. He blamed himself for Katniss getting shot, but I didn't blame him. If he hadn't shot Snow then who knows what would have happened to her. Johanna and Gale had been spending a lot of time together since Katniss had been kidnapped. I think they had feelings for each other and I was happy for both of them.

Prim and Mrs. Everdeen sat next to me by Katniss's bedside while she slept for a little while. I urged them to go home and get some sleep. The doctors told me that Katniss could go home in the morning. I was so relieved. I hoped that she still wanted to come home with me. I just couldn't fathom how she could forgive me. I should have known something was going on. They were my parents for crying out loud, but I didn't figure out anything. It was so frustrating.

Katniss started thrashing in her sleep. She was screaming. I pulled her against my chest to hug her and at first she fought my arms around her, before she realized it was me, then she clung to me and sobbed huge wracking sobs of pain and anguish. I wanted to take all her pain away from her.

She is awake now. She is looking at me with trust, love, and determination.

"Peeta, I want to tell you everything. I need to tell you everything."

I feel hope rise up in me, but then I feel dread in the pit of my stomach. I am so worried about what had happened to her, but I am overjoyed that she is going to tell me.

"Please, sweetheart, tell me everything."

She takes a deep breath and then begins.

"I already told you about Cato. He never hurt me. He was good to me, I guess. He just wouldn't let me go home. He kept me away from you and I hated him for it…until I…until I saw what Snow was capable of. Snow killed him and then just left his body there. He had his guards take me away somewhere…I was blindfolded so I am not sure where they took me."

She pauses for a moment and I reach out and take her hand in mine. We are sitting on her bed together facing each other. I want to give her my strength and security. She seems to feel that and continues.

"When I arrived at what I called my prison, it was so dark. I couldn't see anything in the room I was shoved into. I panicked at first. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, but then I realized this was just how it was. Complete and utter darkness. Snow came to me soon after with a small lantern of sorts. It lit the room dimly. Snow just smiled at me…he actually smiled at me. He told me that I was a part of his master plan, but he also told me that I would never escape him. He told me that I was meant to be with him forever."

My stomach convulses at her words and anger at a dead man flows through my body. I am so glad Gale killed Snow, but I wish I could have tortured him first. I am surprised by my thoughts, but I find that I don't really care.

Katniss is looking off in the distance as she continues. "At first, he beat me three times a day. I was not even sure why at first. I said he was beating me into submission. He wanted me to submit to him and belong to him. I had no intention of doing that as long as I was breathing."

I want to kill him again. I hate that man with every fiber of my being. This was the monster my mother loved?

"After each beating, he would tie me up with ropes and duct tape my mouth. He told me no one would hear me anyway, but he wanted to see me being controlled by him. He told me…he told me it turned him on."

There it was. The bile was back in my throat. I start to take deep breaths to try and calm myself. She squeezes my hand to comfort me. I should be comforting her.

"After every beating I was usually bleeding. Seneca would come to me. He would stop the bleeding the best he could. He would give me water even though Snow told him not to give me anything to eat or drink. He gave me hope that I would be able to get away. He told me he was going to help me. He told me there was always hope. He wanted me to believe in that. He told me to never lose hope and said he would find a way to help me."

She wipes some tears out of her eyes. I clutch her hand tightly in my own and then I grab her other hand and hold it tightly as well. I know she is not done. I want her to continue. She is so brave, so unbelievably brave.

"I found out later that Snow wanted me to submit to him so I would help him in his plan to get you. He wanted to capture you and use me as bait. I refused of course, so he…he had to punish me."

I knew this next part would hurt me beyond belief, but I listened patiently never interrupting.

"Snow returned after four days of beatings. He couldn't understand how I had the strength to still fight him with all my wounds and without any nourishment. He didn't think Seneca helped me. He just thought I was resilient. He told me resilience was admirable, but he didn't want that from me. He told me I would submit to him eventually. He…he opened the briefcase he was carrying and pulled out a large syringe. He told me that what was in the syringe would cause severe hallucinations. He told me I would lose my grip on reality after a few treatments and that I would no longer know what was real and what wasn't real. I was tied up so I couldn't get away. He injected that stuff into me and it burned like fire on my skin."

Her voice catches, but she pushes through it. I can tell she is near the end.

"I am not sure how long I was unaware of what was going on. I know Snow told me that he would return in two days to give me the next injection if I still didn't see reason. My skin felt like it was on fire all the time. I started to see things that weren't there. When the worst of these hallucinations passed, Seneca was in front of me. He untied me. He gave me a bottle of water and two slices of bread. I drank the entire bottle and ate all the bread. He then told me that Snow was out of the compound for a few hours. He told me this was my only chance to escape. He led me above ground and pointed me in the direction of you. He told me to run. He told me to run fast. I gave him a hug and then I ran."

She looks up at me and I see guilt in her eyes. "I just ran. I could have told him to come with me. I could have saved him, but I only thought about myself. I ran."

I know that I need to comfort her now. "Katniss, he could have gone with you if he wanted to go with you. You didn't sentence him to death."

She shakes her head refusing to believe me. "Snow told me that Seneca was locked in my cell and he was starved to death or he died of dehydration. He couldn't tell me when. I should have gone back to help him."

She starts sobbing. I comfort her.

"Katniss, maybe he is still alive. Do you think you could find his place again? Maybe we can save him?"

I see a small glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Seneca told me to never lose hope. Maybe he is still alive. We have to help him."

**What did you think of this chapter? I decided I had one more twist I wanted to go into before Katniss and Peeta get all loving and sweet. She spilled it all to Peeta and now he wants to try and save the man who saved her. Is Seneca alive? What do you think? I would love to hear your thoughts. Please review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**Thank you so much for all these wonderful reviews! I appreciate them so much! I am close to 1,000 reviews and I am overwhelmed by your support. I am so glad you have enjoyed this story so far. I know many of you are sad that this story is winding down, but I promise when I am done with this Hunger Games story I will start a new one. I have many new ideas. Of course, they all revolve around Katniss and Peeta. **

**Until then, here is another chapter of "The Arrangement." Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Chapter 35 Katniss's POV**

"Katniss, maybe he is still alive. Do you think you could find his place again? Maybe we can save him?"

Peeta's words fill me with hope. It may be a slim chance, but if he is alive then I want to try and help him.

"Seneca told me to never lose hope. Maybe he is still alive. We have to help him."

Peeta gets Johanna, Gale, and Haymitch to come with us. We are searching through the woods. Peeta insists that he carries me. He doesn't want me to walk. I am still weakened by the blood loss from the bullet I took in the shoulder, but Peeta is being ridiculous. When he needs a break from carrying me then he passes me to Gale or Haymitch, but his break is always ridiculously short and then I am back in his arms again. I feel so safe in his arms.

I bite back a giggle when he takes me from Gale much sooner than he takes me from Haymitch. His jealousy is cute, but completely ridiculous. Gale told me in the hospital that he is now in a relationship with Johanna. I am happy for both of them. I wanted Gale to find someone to love and he finally has.

While I am lost in my thoughts, I notice we have stopped. I look where Peeta is looking and see the depressing building I ran away from. I see the door where Seneca stood watching me as I ran away. I struggle out of Peeta's arms and he lets me walk on my own now. I walk over to that door and push it open.

"Be careful, Katniss." Gale warns with his gun cocked and ready. Peeta follows right behind me.

I walk into the darkness and Peeta looks around for a light to turn on. Haymitch's voice booms in the dark room. "No electricity…never has been." He tells us.

I could have told them that, but I didn't think it was of importance. I walk into the room and down the dark stairs into the dank basement that Seneca had led me out of. Once in the basement I start hyperventilating. What if I am going to find his dead body? I can't see anymore death. I was already going to have nightmares for the rest of my life.

Peeta pulls me into his arms and then has me sit down on Seneca's chair outside of the room.

"Katniss, I will go in and see if he is all right."

I am so relieved and grateful for him. "Thank you." I say quietly. He touches my cheek briefly before he uses the key outside of the door to open it. It creaks as he enters the room. Gale follows him immediately. Johanna and Haymitch stay out with me as Peeta has instructed.

I hear nothing for a few minutes and then I hear the relief in Peeta's voice. "Katniss, he is still alive. Haymitch, please bring me the food and water."

I race into the room and sit down on the floor beside Seneca. He looks at me in amazement. Peeta opens a bottle of water and holds it to his lips to drink. He drinks the entire water bottle. I pull out some bread and I break off little pieces and I feed him the way he fed me.

After he has finished half a loaf of bread and two bottles of water, Gale and Peeta help him sit up. He still hasn't said anything. I feel tears slide down my cheeks. If Peeta hadn't suggested we come back here, then Seneca would have died.

Haymitch and Johanna checked the entire compound and said it was empty. No one else was here. Snow knew that Seneca was alive. He just wanted to make sure no one came back to save him. Snow wanted Seneca to die a slow and painful death because he ruined Snow's plan.

Seneca reaches out and takes my hand. I notice that Peeta has a knife. He must have cut the ropes around his wrists. "Thank you." He whispers.

I nod. "No, thank you." I tell him sincerely.

He smiles at me. I reach forward and pull him into a hug. I wonder what would have happened to me if it hadn't been for Seneca. What horrors would I have suffered? What would have happened to me? To Peeta? To Mr. Mellark?

I start to sob and I feel Seneca crying as well as we hug. We stand up and walk out of the room together until Seneca can no longer walk well on his own…weakened by the abuse his body has endured. Gale and Haymitch appear on either side of him to help him through the woods. Peeta easily lifts me up in his arms and holds me close.

I bury my face in Peeta's chest and continue to sob. The horrors inflicted by Snow are over. Peeta and I can finally begin our lives together. I can't wait to spend the rest of forever with this amazing man. I love him so much.

Peeta holds me close and it is as if he is in my own head. "I know. I love you, too." He tells me softly and I smile against his chest and place a gentle kiss on his neck. His arms tighten around me and I tease him further with another kiss on his neck.

He leans over to whisper in my ear. "Keep that up, and we will be stopping in the woods for a while." His voice is deep, low, and sexy. My heart flutters in my chest and I feel goosebumps rise all over my skin just at his heated words.

"Take me home then." I tell him softly. He looks into my eyes and I see joy and elation. He leans in to kiss me gently, but we are both wrapped up in the kiss. We stop in the middle of the woods as he explores my mouth.

Johanna clears her throat. "Okay, you will be home in like twenty minutes. Can't you wait until then when you are alone to attack each other?"

Her voice brings me back to myself. Peeta and I smile at one another before I respond with a comment that has Peeta running through the woods as fast as he can carrying me in his arms.

"I may be able to wait that long, but I am not sure."

I am so light and happy. I can't wait to get home and spend some time alone with my husband. My amazing, handsome, loving husband who loves me much more than I ever thought anyone would love me. He is my forever and I can't wait to spend my life with him.

**What did you think of this chapter? I have one more chapter to write from Peeta's perspective and then I will write a very LONG epilogue that may take two chapters. After I finish the story, I may write a few outtakes, but I am not sure. I don't think I need them at this point, but if I do write a few then I plan to write one from Seneca's perspective and one from Cato's perspective. Not sure about those yet. **

**I promise when I am done with this story that I will start a new Hunger Games story. I am about halfway through my other Hunger Games story "Star-Crossed." I will still start another story though because I have three other stories I want to write about. I am going to try to keep writing two Hunger Games stories at a time. **

**Please review and let me know what you thought about Seneca being found alive. I hope that made you all happy. **


	36. Chapter 36

**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

**I just want you all to know that I think you are so wonderful! Your reviews and support have been amazing! This story has over 1,000 reviews, 644 followers, and 428 people have made it a favorite. I have loved writing this story so much! I really appreciate you all hanging in there with me. I am going to be writing another "Hunger Games" story very soon and continuing with "Star-Crossed" of course. Later, I may add some outtakes from different perspectives, but as of right now I am just going to do the epilogue. **

**Until then, here is another chapter of "The Arrangement." Please enjoy the epilogue. Review and let me know your overall thoughts on the story. I think you are all so wonderful! Thank you so very much!**

**Epilogue - Peeta's POV**

My life was finally perfect. I want for nothing. I have everything I could possibly want in my life. It has been six years since Snow and my mother terrorized us. They have been the best six years of my entire life. I thought that Katniss would need ample time to heal and I was going to give it to her. However, she shocked the hell out of me. She told me that life was short and she wasn't going to waste a moment of forever with me. She loves me. She honestly loves me and it fills me with immeasurable joy.

Two years after we rescued Seneca, Gale and Johanna got married. I was so happy for them. Katniss told me that she was elated to see her best friend in love. She wanted him to be happy. I was happy for them also. Johanna was the only woman, aside from my adoring wife, who would call Gale out on his mistakes. They made a great couple. The night of their wedding, Katniss told me she had a surprise for me. She was pregnant.

Eight months later, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with my blonde hair and her beautiful steel gray eyes. We named her Amelia Grace. She was such a good baby. Katniss was amazing with her and never tired. She had been terrified of motherhood at first, but she was a natural at it. She had basically been a mother to Prim for years. Two months after our beautiful Amelia was born, my dad and Katniss's mom got married. I was happy for them. They made each other smile.

Two years after that, Prim married Gale's little brother, Rory. Amelia Grace was her little flower girl. Gale and Johanna's son, James Cooper, was the handsome little ring bearer. Katniss and Gale hope they marry someday. I can't accept that anyone would be good enough for my little girl, but Katniss thinks I will come around. Rue also married later the same year. Rue and Prim bought houses next door to one another to continue their close friendship.

I never went back into politics. Katniss urged me to pursue my dreams as well. I opened a bakery and did very well. It officially opened three months before Amelia was born. Katniss enjoyed helping me there, but stopped after Amelia was born. She wanted nothing more than to stay home and care for our baby girl. I also spent time painting whenever I had free time. I had painted murals in every room of our house. Katniss told me that I am amazingly talented and that she didn't understand why I had chosen her when I could have chosen anyone to marry. I tell her (just as I always tell her) that there has never been anyone else, nor will there ever be, anyone else but her in my life. She is my life, my soul mate, and my love.

My life is full, amazing, and fulfilling. Nothing could make this life any better.

Six years to the day of Seneca's rescue, Katniss and I took Amelia out into the woods for her first hunting lesson. I, of course, was against this. She was only four after all. Katniss just smiled at me. We "hunted" for mushrooms and berries. I was terrified she was going to teach little Amelia to shoot a bow. Amelia is softhearted and tender, like me. She loves to paint and she loves to go to work with daddy. I am not sure she would be crazy about shooting little animals and I am relieved that Katniss didn't want her to learn.

We watch Amelia gather wildflowers in the field together. I wrap my arms around my lovely wife's waist and she leans back into me. I breathe in her heavenly scent and marvel at how much I love her. I love her so much that it hurts sometimes. We have been through so much together and I would go through it all again and worse to have her in my arms again.

"Peeta, I love you so much. You have always made me believe in the good…you make me see the brightness of life. I will love you every single moment of the rest of my life."

I nuzzle her neck and she turns around. I kiss her deeply, but try to reign it in slightly because our daughter could see this. "I love you forever." I tell her seriously after we break apart. "I wish I could freeze this moment, right here and live in it forever. Every moment of my life with you feels like that."

She smiles at me and I see tears in her eyes. "I hope so." She tells me. I look at her in confusion. She pulls me closer to her and wraps her arms around my waist. "Peeta, I'm pregnant."

Joy…wonder…elation fill me. We are going to have another blessing. I pick her up and twirl her around as we both laugh together. Amelia comes over to join us and we tell her the news. She throws her arms around us, dropping all her beautiful wildflowers. I pick her up into my arms and we hold her between us as we celebrate the news.

"I'm going to have a brother, just so you all know." She tells us seriously. Of course, seven and half months down the road we find out she is right. Camden Everdeen Mellark was born with a full head of dark brown hair like his mother's and my blue eyes. He has his mother's spirit and fire. I love him more than life itself. My children and my wife are the most amazing treasures I could ever have. They bless my life every day.

I remind myself that life wasn't always perfect to keep myself humble. I overreact at times. Especially when my ten year old Amelia wants to stay the night with her best friend, James. She is my baby girl and I want to protect her forever. Gale, Johanna, and Katniss laugh at my overprotective nature, but I know Katniss feels the same way. Camden befriended Finnick and Annie's little girl, Flynn, as soon as they started walking.

The future is bright and full of life. I cannot wait to live it, embrace it, and love it. Life is perfect in a way I hadn't even thought possible when I was a teenage boy in love with a girl. I never imagined in my wildest dreams that I would be married to that girl. I married that girl. I love that girl. I love her fire and her amazing ability to love. My world is perfect and I would not change a thing.

**Please review and let me know what you thought. I hope that made you all happy. **

**I wanted to finish the story from Peeta's perspective because he told a lot of this story. I hope you like how it ended. I know I am a little cheesy with the happily ever after, but I couldn't resist. They had gone through so much in this story and they all deserved happiness. **

**Please let me know what you think . Again, thank you all for your wonderful support over the course of this story. I am overwhelmed by it and I love it so much! You are all amazing! I hope you all will follow my other Hunger Games stories as I write them.**

**Once I post a new story, I will write a brief summary about it and attach it to the end of this story. **

**Until next time . Again, thank you all so much!**


	37. Chapter 37

Hello again all! I have decided that I would like to continue this story. I want to write a little more about their future together. I loved writing this story so much, but I feel like there could be more now…thoughts?

**Continuation of "The Arrangement" plot line: Peeta and Katniss are in their mid-thirties and have the life they have always dreamed of. They have two beautiful children, best friends, and an incredible relationship. What happens when their daughter disappears? Who took her? Why? How does this connect to what happened in the past? What will Katniss and Peeta do to get her back?**

Any interest in this plot line? I would love to know what you think. If I get a lot of interest I will start writing. I have an outline of how it will go right now. I just want to know if you guys want me to open this story up again? If not, I will leave you with the happy epilogue and spare you more drama.


	38. Chapter 38

Hello again all! I have decided that I will continue this story! I have already written the first three chapters. I want to wait until I get ten chapters before I start posting so I can post ever other day or so. I will not be adding it to this story, I will be writing it as a sequel. It will be called: Love and Other Dangers...unless I come up with a title I like better. I will add another chapter to this story once it is up and ready for viewing so you can all check it out!

You are all incredible! Thank you so much!

Bookworm722


	39. Chapter 39

Hi All!

I just wanted to drop a quick note so you would know I have not abandoned my stories. My computer crashed and I lost all ten chapters of my sequel to my Hunger Games story, The Arrangement.

I have been trying to work on redoing that and also rewriting the two chapters I had done for each of my current stories and since I have been frustrated I haven't wanted to push it. I want the chapters to be good, so it may take me a few days to get them back to the way I like them so I am happy with them.

I just wanted to let you all know that I am on it! I will have an update for each of my current stories sometime this week and I hope to finish rewriting the first ten chapters of my sequel to The Arrangeent to create the new story next week.

Thanks for being wonderful to me and for all the well wishes! I am feeling much better now, but my computer decided to throw another wrench into my plans!

Talk soon all!

Thanks for all the love and support!

Bookworm722


End file.
